Pot, łzy i szampan
by Filigranka
Summary: Seria miniaturek i okruchów, i całkiem długaśnych fikiszczy o relacjach Clouda i Rufusa. Już raczej post ludum, czyli po całym tym bajzlu, jaki sprowadzili na biednych obywateli. Jak wykuwały się zgoda i harmonia, i słodkie przebaczenie między elitami nowego świata. Twisted fluff, najczęściej pewnie. I na wpół cracki. I kilometry dialogów, oracji, złośliwości oraz manipulacji.
1. Talerzyki

**Varia ogólne**: przegapiłam swój pięćsetny i sześćsetny komentarz. Ale skoro już przekroczyłam te kamienie milowe, to mogę sobie teraz powrzucać długaśne zbiorki i miniaturki w fandomach, których nikt nie czyta. Z sumieniem krystalicznie czystym. W ramach celebracji.

Szczerze mówiąc, to nie miał być cykl ani zbiorek, ani seria, ani nic. Do momentu, w którym zauważyłam, że mam, tak jakby, od licha i trochę miniaturek oraz rzeczy dłuższych z Rufusem i Cloudem. Miłe, roztopione w bezczasie, napisane dla relaksu. I jaki sens wrzucać to osobno, jako niepowiązane, skoro Sephi&Rufus dostali swój cykl, ba, dostali Kawafisa? Żadnego. Wobec czego mamy cykl, który spróbuję ustawić chronologicznie. Mniej więcej. Owszem, poprzednie długie jednoczęściówki też można uznać za, właściwie, część cyklu (poza _Znowu i zawsze_, _Znowu i zawsze_ jest osobne, tak jakoś czuję). Nie będę przecież przestawiała sobie konta, bo wpadłam na pomysł.

Jak to u mnie: rzeczy niepowiązane z sobą, ale że żadnych wielkich AU tu nie ma, to pewnie większość będzie w miarę spójna. Nie licząc tego, że nie będę się umiała zdecydować, czy panowie są jednak braćmi, czy kochankami, czy tylko wrogami, czy wszystkim równocześnie.

Obstawiam, że tę serię też piszę zdecydowanie w imię id, dziecka i wszystkiego, co wyparte.

Chłopcy nie dostaną Kawafisa. Jakoś nic mi z poezji nie mogło zaskoczyć w głowie (chociaż Achmatowa, tak generalnie, by pasowała i wielu innych twórców, ale właśnie: generalnie albo zbyt szczegółowo, a ja tutaj błysku chcę). Wobec czego panowie się muszą zadowolić piosenką. Kelleya Polara, jeżeli ich to pocieszy. Powinno, bo to diablo zdolny twórca, tak ładnie miesza ładną klubową z ładnymi smyczkami a la poważna. I teksty ma niegłupie.

* * *

Tekst w oryginale brzmi oczywiście_ Sweat, tears and champange_. Pochodzi z piosenki _Entropy reigns (in the Celestial City)_, rzeczonego Polara. Piosenka jest popem najlepszego sortu, a tekst ma uroczo sprytny:

All the things I tell you might be true  
Is it charm or is it  
Beauty you use to enthrall?  
But I don't care after

All the lovely things you say to me  
Are they lies or are they  
Secrets that I might reveal?  
All the love you to try to steal  
Tell me now how does it feel

All that's in my veins, sweat tears and champagne  
And every night the same, over and over  
The sun will set and then  
We will start again  
A party without end  
Over and over, over and over

Since we first met you have tried  
Oh so hard to get inside  
Of my head but you'll see  
That it's no place you should

Be true or deceive I don't care  
I have nights and nights to  
Spare me your need to ignore  
Anyone who won't adore you  
See that I'm still only bored

All that's in my veins, sweat tears and champagne  
And every night the same, over and over  
The sun will rise and then  
I will find love where I can  
With all my faceless friends  
Over and over, over and over again.

All that's in my veins, sweat tears and champagne  
Heroin cocaine, over and over  
The music plays and then  
Everything will start to spin  
And all the sound turns into sin  
And it goes over and over, over and over, over and over, over and over again

* * *

**Varia szczególne (do miniaturki): **Tytuł roboczy: Rufus jest draniem, jak zawsze. I pozwala sobie na nieuprzejmość względem Clouda, z tak marnego powodu jak mindf***, nieładnie.

Autorka jest z tych stworzeń, które maniery stawiają w wielu przypadkach przed prawdziwą moralnością (i ma tego świadomość, i czasem ją to bawi, a czasem próbuje z tym walczyć), więc sam koncept wykorzystany w tym fiku mnie przeraził do szpiku kości. Aczkolwiek rzecz jest w sumie komiczna. Komiczna, co tłumaczy może bycie na granicy OOC.

* * *

**Talerzyki**

* * *

Rufus lubił zabierać Clouda do drogich, tradycyjnych restauracji pod pretekstem rozmów biznesowych. Za pierwszym razem z czystej złośliwości – chłopak nie chciał się zgodzić na wystąpienie w sponsorowanych przez ShinRę spotach promujących referendum, mimo oferowanej mu w zamian małej fortuny i prezydent był wściekły; nie wiedział na kogo, więc zdecydował, że na Strife'a.

Zmuszenie mężczyzny wychowanego w niewielkim mieście przez samotną matkę, a potem znającego jedynie realia koszar, slumsów tudzież wojny, do spędzenia kilku godzin wśród atłasów, wutajskich dywanów, antyków, menu w skórzanych oprawach ze złotymi brzegami, srebrnych sztućców, przy cichej melodii wygrywanej przez kwartet smyczkowy – tak, to zdecydowanie wyglądało na idealną zemstę.

Cloud nie był niewychowany, nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Na tym polegała zabawa. Gdyby był po prostu grubianinem, nie zauważyłby swojego niedopasowania do miejsca albo niewiele by go ono obchodziło. Ponieważ jednak znał dobrze zasady codziennego savoir-vivre'u, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie każdy jego ruch, a nawet sama obecność, są niestosowne.

Ostatecznie, gdzie w Nibelheim miałby się nauczyć wybierania z kilku rodzajów sztućców, znajomości egzotycznych dań, sztuki wdzięcznego jedzenia skorupiaków? Nawet jeśli przeczytał o nich kiedyś, to wiedza nieużyteczna szybko zostaje zapomniana, konsumowanie wymyślnych potraw z niewymuszoną gracją wymaga zaś, jak każda umiejętność, tygodni ćwiczeń.

Rufus wszelkie interakcje socjalne szlifował latami i w tamten wieczór musiał całą siłą woli powstrzymać kaprys zaciągnięcia Strife'a do sali głównej, gdzie eksczłonek AVALANCHE'u musiałby znosić na sobie karcące, taksujące, drwiące lub pobłażliwe spojrzenia wszystkich gości. Shinrze nie chodziło o oszczędzenia mu dodatkowego upokorzenia, skądże – byłoby jednak brakiem taktu, gdyby postawił pozostałych jedzących w niezręcznej roli obserwatorów cudzego braku biegłości, poprosił więc o przygotowanie jego ulubionego stolika w prywatnym pomieszczeniu.

I tak, to była doskonała zemsta, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę stan psychiczny zaproszonego; szykany pod płaszczykiem miłego gestu. Prezydent smakował nie tylko posiłek – jak zawsze zresztą doskonały – ale każdą sekundę: patrzył, jak Cloud niemal boi się oddychać, chodzić po dywanie, usiąść na krześle, zupełnie jakby sądził, że je ubrudzi; jak krytycznie ocenia stan swojej garderoby na tle kelnerskich fraków; jak ostrożnie bierze naczynia oraz sztućce, wyrafinowanie cienkie, cudownie kruche, w swoje przyzwyczajone do machania mieczem palce. Jak nie umie wybrać dań z karty, pełnej obcobrzmiących nazw – w końcu musiał poprosić Rufusa, zasłoniwszy się zręcznym „wiesz lepiej, co jest specjalnością szefa kuchni", który to wybieg Shinra nagrodził delikatnym, aprobującym uniesieniem kącików warg oraz zamówieniem naprawdę smacznych potraw. Lubił gry za bardzo, by być nieuczciwym.

Potem, kiedy jedzenie podano, prezydent zastosował podobną sztuczkę. Strife, bardzo rozsądnie, zamierzał poczekać i zobaczyć, jakie narzędzia w jaki sposób wykorzysta współbiesiadnik, ale temu akurat „przypadkiem" upadł nóż, musiał zatem poprosić kelnera, poczekać na kolejny – przeprosił więc swojego gościa z czarującym uśmiechem zachęcając, aby zaczął pierwszy, bo „nie ma sensu, żeby twoje też stygło, będzie mniej smaczne". Chłopiec znał zasady na tyle, żeby wybrać właściwe sztućce (czyli: pamiętać, że są podawane w kolejności użycia), ale jego działaniom brakowało niewymuszonej finezji, którą miały ruchy Rufusa. Ten konsumował potrawy tak, jak wielcy baletmistrzowie tańczą, genialni śpiewacy wykonują arie, a wybitni dyrygenci prowadzą orkiestrę – kobiety, mawiano z przekąsem, mdlały, obserwując go dyskretnie w restauracjach. Cloud także nie spuszczał oka z jego rąk, niewielkich, łagodnych, prawie niezauważalnych gestów, bezdźwięcznych, migotliwych figur sztućców oraz naczyń. Wszelkie próby naśladowania musiały przerodzić się parodie; wzrok gościa, cała postawa, ton głosu, wszystko wyrażało po raz pierwszy autentyczny podziw dla Shinry. Prezydent, widząc jak „zbawca Gai" blednie, jąka się oraz niepewnie spuszcza wzrok, mówiąc do kelnera, pozwolił sobie nawet na troskliwą uwagę „bądź trochę milszy dla obsługi, patrz na nich i tak dalej – wiem, wiem, to nie są bohaterowie, tylko sługusy zgniłego reżimu, ale zawszeć ludzie", a potem obserwował, jak tamten dosłownie zwija się na myśl, że nie tylko popełnił gafę, lecz także zrobił komuś przykrość. Przy każdej następnej interakcji z pracownikami był uwięziony między własną nieśmiałością a chęcią poprawy – istne tortury, cudowne w podziwianiu.

Rufus bawił się doskonale. Nieprzyjemne uczucie (nie był go w stanie zidentyfikować, jak większości zresztą – na wszelki wypadek, instynktownie wrzucał wszystkie do szufladki z napisem „irytacja" bądź „gniew") blakło z każdą minutą, zastępowane przez beztroską, czystą satysfakcję. Życiowe wybory potwierdzały teraz swoją słuszność. Każdy błąd Strife'a przypominał Shinrze, o ile wygodniejszy, bardziej elegancki, lepsze jest jego własny byt, o ile większa wiedza ogólna, obycie kulturowe i towarzyskie. Jeśli to nie udowadniało, że miał – ma – rację, on, nie niektórzy członkowie AVALANCHE'u, uparcie tkwiący przy jakichś niepraktycznych zasadach, to co mogło?

Prezydent czuł się więc wyśmienicie. Aż do deseru. Tylko do deseru. Nad porcją lodów Cloud bąknął nieśmiało coś o tym, jak w dzieciństwie marzył, żeby pójść do dobrego lokalu – chociaż wyobrażenie „dobrego lokalu", oparte na doświadczeniach Nibelheim było dość odlegle od miejsca, gdzie siedzieli – i zjeść tam największych, najbarwniejszych porcji łakoci. Przez twarz przemknął mu cień uśmiechu, kiedy wspominał, zgaszony przez uświadomienie sobie teraźniejszego stanu rzeczy. „Oczywiście, byłem dzieckiem, narozrabiałbym i by mnie wywalili". Machał w powietrzu łyżeczką, zaraz zresztą przestał, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się, być może, nieodpowiednio.

Rufus, z którego poprzednia złość już wywietrzała, poczuł kilkadziesiąt różnych emocji. Przez głowę przemknęły mu wspomnienia oraz refleksje nad przypadkowością egzystencji – bo przecież tylko głupi traf zdecydował o tym, że to on był dziedzicem, nie bękartem wychowanym na prowincji. Apróbował ukryć je pod sarkastycznym „ha, popsułem komuś marzenie", ale to tylko zwiększyło napięcie. Niezidentyfikowane, wobec tego znów nazwane gniewem. Nie na gościa, uznał, przedmiotem irytacji musiał więc być kelner. Shinra rzucił mu przy najbliższe okazji zimne spojrzenie, lodowatym głosem zwrócił uwagę na maleńkie potknięcie, upewniwszy się, iż właściciel będzie w pobliżu – to powinno zagwarantować wyrzucenie pracownika. Myśl o tym, że człowiek, który upokorzył Clouda – cóż z tego, że niechcący, na życzenie samego prezydenta poniekąd? – już jutro sam wyląduje na bruku i przekona się, co znaczy ciężkie życie, trochę poprawiła mu nastrój.

Nic nie znaczyła jednak dla Strife'a, ciągle tak samo zmieszanego. Ba, gdyby o niej wiedział, poczułby się prawdopodobnie jeszcze gorzej. Wrażenie wygranej pozostało, ale prawie przestało Rufusa cieszyć, a w momencie, kiedy na schodach Cloud zaczął przepraszać za swoją nieumiejętność, zamieniło się w wyrzut – nie tyle sumienia, ile smaku. Ostatecznie, Shinra też przekroczył zasady dobrego wychowania, które obligowały teraz do ukojenia poczucia winy u zaproszonego.

— I gdybyś mógł mi pożyczyć jakiś podręcznik do savoir-vivre'u — ciągnął cicho mężczyzna.

Prezydent przerwał mu:

— Wygląda na to, że sam powinien jakiś przeczytać, skoro zaprosiłem cię w miejsce, które wywołało w tobie skrępowanie. Zupełnie nie wiem czemu zresztą, w twoim zachowaniu nie widziałem nic niestosownego.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się blado.

— Bardzo uprzejmie z twojej strony — stwierdził.

— Mówię prawdę — teatralne westchnienie z obu stron. — Cloud, grzeczność nie polega na ślepym przestrzeganiu niezliczonych regułek – dziękuję bardzo. — Odprawili rytuał ubierania płaszczy. — Uprzejmość to sprawianie, żebym innym było miło z nami przebywać, więc jeśli czułeś się niezręcznie, to mój błąd, bo ja wybierałem restaurację — „Ale co miałeś zabawy, to twoje" podpowiedział mu złośliwy głos, co biegłość konwersacyjna Rufusa natychmiast przerobiła na: — Z kolei twoja obecność uprzyjemniła mi posiłek, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego coś sobie zarzucasz.

Strife skinął głową, ale podtrzymał swoją prośbę, Shinra musiał więc ulec. Umówili się nawet na następny tydzień – prezydent przyznał w duszy, że podziwia zawziętość Clouda, jego ambicję, chęć udowodnienia, że tak szybko może opanować całą ceremonialną otoczkę życia elit. Podpowiedział mu, żeby udał się do Valentine'a, kiedy ten wróci do Edge'u, z danych firmy wynikało, że gracja i maniery Vincenta były w swoim czasie niezrównane: doprowadzały do ekstazy nie tylko damy, ale także dżentelmenów.

Kiedy jechali do _7th Haeven_ chłopiec był nadal przygaszony – teraz, gdy emocje opadły, maniery Rufusa wypominały mu ten fakt z całą mocą. Obaj wpatrywali się w szyby, milczący; wtem Shinra polecić zatrzymać samochód, wysiadł i wrócił z dwiema olbrzymimi porcjami niebieskiej waty cukrowej. Turki podnieśli brwi, zaskoczeni.

— Proszę. — Prezydent wyglądał wyjątkowo niepewnie jak na siebie, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Strife'a. — Powiedziałeś, że lubiłeś słodycze.

— Dziękuję, ale, ale... ubrudzę ci tapicerkę — wyjąkał zaskoczony Cloud.

Rozmówca wzruszył ramionami.

— Co z tego? To tylko trochę skóry. I nie „ubrudzisz", a „ubrudzimy", razem, nie zamierzam patrzeć, jak sam się zajadasz łakociami. Kupiłem dwie porcje, tak? — Machnął beztrosko swoją.

Cukier rzeczywiście natychmiast przylepił się do zagłówka przedniego siedzenia. Tudzież kucyka Tsenga, który zacisnął lekko wargi, sam nie wiedział, bardziej zirytowany czy rozbawiony.

Strife przez chwilę tylko patrzył, a potem roześmiał się i sięgnął po słodką, puchatą kulę. Rufus odetchnął z ulgą i pogratulował sobie w duchu. Wilk syty, chocobo całe, zemsta wypełniona, obraz siebie jako arbitra elegancji zachowany. Poza tym, wata okazała się bardzo smaczna, a lekkomyślne brudzenie samochodu, garnituru i ochroniarzy – zaskakująco przyjemne.


	2. II

II

Rufus lubił zabierać Clouda do dobrych restauracji. Początkowo złośliwe intencje szybko zostały zastąpione przez skomplikowane uczucie, składające się po trosze z satysfakcji twórcy dzieła, po trosze z troski, po trosze ze zwykłej dumy z protegowanego, po trosze wreszcie z radości, jaką odczuwamy czasem na widok cudzego szczęścia czy przyjemności. Przynamniej tyle emocji Shinra zdołał wyodrębnić, nazwać, skatalogować. Radość oraz troskę wyśmiał, zdumiony, że śmiały się pojawić, satysfakcję rozumiał, dumy nie umiał jednoznacznie ocenić.

Uczucie było na pewno przyjemne – w tym właśnie leżał problem, prezydent wolałby nie wiązać pozytywnych emocji z ludźmi. Nie umiał sobie jednak odmówić, raz na jakiś czas wyszukiwał więc pretekst, by, zamiast załatwić sprawy ze Strife'em w biurze, zaprosić mężczyznę na biznesowy obiad.

Nie chodziło nawet o pojedyncze posiłki, bardziej o proces. Obserwowanie, jak dorastający w jakiejś dziurze chłopiec, złamany potem przez wojnę i cierpienie, powoli zaczyna rozumieć luksus, przestaje być skrępowanym bogactwem, uczy się rozróżniać rodzaje herbat, musztardy, dobre wina, było fascynującą, zdumiewająco radosną czynnością.

Rufus sam wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo różni się wizja rzeczywistości żołnierza – nie na poziomie znaczeń, całego intelektualnego sztafażu, ale najprostszych rzeczy. I jak bardzo wystawne życie poszerza pewne rodzaje percepcji. Dla Clouda jedzenie było tylko sposobem na przeżycie, zaspokojeniem głodu, nawet nie próbował skupiać się na tym, jak smakuje to, co spożywa, podobnie jak nie zwracał większej uwagi czy nocuje w namiocie, na trawie, czy w łóżku. Wojownik, który nie może wytrzymać nocy na płaszczu, byłby parodią.

Ale kolejne zaproszenia powoli to zmieniały. Shinra umiał opowiadać przez całe minuty o tym, jak smakuje dana potrawa. Strife słuchał, zazdrosny, ale też spragniony, i próbował odnaleźć dane wrażenie. Z czasem udawało mu się to coraz lepiej, zaczął odkrywać, że pod etykietkami „słodkie", „słone", „mięsne" są jeszcze tysiące innych, że poza różnicą w smaku drobiu a dziczyzny, którą dawniej ledwie dostrzegał, jest także różnica w smaku między udkiem a piersią. Że faktury rzeczy nie dzielą się tylko na „dość ostre, by zranić" i „bezpieczne", że można mieć przyjemność z przejechania ręką po marmurze, dotknięcia jedwabiu, zaciśnięcia palców na satynowanych sztućcach, położenia dłoni na lakierowanym drewnie, ale są to za każdym razem trochę inne doznania.

To było miłe. Otwierające. Dostrzegał też coraz częściej błysk światła na kostkach bruku – nie tylko na kryształach – urodę kontrastu między jasną ścianą budynku a pociemniałym od nadciągającej burzy niebem, czuł smak potraw, jakie przyrządzała Tifa, zauważał kompozycję jej ubrań. Drobna estetyka, codzienna dawka radości.

Oczywiście, Strife spostrzegł też zadowolenie prezydenta. Uniesienie kącików warg, gdy zamówił herbatę z konkretnego regionu. Zachęcanie do wyrażania opinii o – o wszystkim, jedzeniu, wystroju, muzyce. Wzrok, łagodniejący za każdym razem, kiedy Cloud nagle się czymś zachwycał i na sekundę „wyłączał" z otoczenia, pochłonięty, na przykład, cieniem przepływającej chmury na obrusie. Ta satysfakcja wzbudzała podejrzliwość, która wszakże osłabła po upływie kilku miesięcy, w trakcie których Rufus ani razu nie wykorzystał sytuacji na swoją korzyść.

Shinra tak naprawdę był szczęśliwy, aczkolwiek prędzej by umarł, niż się do tego przyznał, bo patrzył na młodego mężczyznę wracającego z krainy śmierci i cierpienia do życia, odzyskującego wrażliwość na przyjemności, nie tylko niebezpieczeństwa. Dla Edge'u, korporacji, ale też samego prezydenta to była dobra wróżba.

Rzecz jasna, poczucie kontroli, jakie daje kształtowanie kogoś – czy przynajmniej części czyjejś osobowości, zachowań, gustu – możliwość pouczenia bohatera planety, dotknięcia ramion z cichym „rozluźnij mięśnie, inaczej w ruchach nie ma gracji" i patrzenia, jak się zwija z lęku przed bliskością, wyciągnięcia niemal siłą uśmiechu („to jest cały savoir-vivre w pigułce, Cloud, sztuka uśmiechania, to wystarcza za wszystkie słowa, dobór sztućców i potraw... o, tak, bardzo dobrze, dzielny chłopiec"), również nie były bez znaczenia.


	3. Święte prawo własności

Bio-art i klasycy alterglobalizmu (czy tam antyglobalizmu) umieją człowieka dobić. A potem się próbuje jakoś odzyskać spokój ducha, pisząc już to drobne yaoi, już to żart. Wariacje na jeden temat. W każdym razie, w USA korporacja może opatentować odkryte (nie: wytworzone) sekwencje genetyczne. Jest też parę innych uroczajek we współczesnym świecie, który nie jest korporacjokracją, co przekonuje mnie, że w FFVII powinno być GORZEJ.

* * *

**To wszystko wina Rifkina. I prawa patentowego USA. Normalny tytuł? **

**Własność. Intelektualna. A my się przejmujemy literaturą.**

* * *

— Wiesz — szeptał Rufus, gładząc Clouda po włosach, wtulony w jego kark — ShinRa opatentowała wszystkie zmiany genetyczne, jakich mako lub Jenova dokonują w organizmie. Pokrewne i samą Jenovę też.

Strife'owi w sekundę napięły się mięśnie, ale nic nie powiedział. Nic więc nie przeszkodziło prezydentowi w spointowaniu:

— Tak na oko dwie trzecie twojego organizmu są moją własność intelektualną. Nie martw się, nie zażądam ekstrakcji ani abonamentu, nie pozwę o naruszenie tajemnicy handlowej. Wyżej cenię twoją... współpracę. Mój genetyczny żołnierzyk, mój ulubiony, mój.

Pocałował Clouda, beznamiętnie, bardzo powoli; tylko po to, by mieć pretekst do spojrzenia w błękitne oczy, naraz rozszerzone i puste.

* * *

Wersja bez yaoi, niby bardziej komiczna:

**Negocjacje**

* * *

— Nie będę wykonywał twoich zadań. Kropka. Jestem teraz kurierem. Kropka. Dać ci na piśmie? — Strife, trzeba mu oddać, szybko uczył się sztuki złośliwości.

Rufus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Wolna wola obywateli jest dla mnie święta. Tylko...

— Ta?

— Cóż, ShinRa ma patenty na wszystkie usprawnienia i zmiany genetyczne będące wynikiem naszych... kuracji. Nie mogę, oczywiście, zażądać ekstrakcji, ale aż dotąd nie wypominałem ci – sądziłem, że to będzie małostkowe – żeś nie uiścił opłat za rzeczone leczenie. I nie płaciłeś abonamentu za użytkowanie – w SOLDIER ściągaliśmy go z pensji. Chodzisz też do lekarzy bez certyfikatu ShinRy, a to już naruszenie tajemnicy handlowej – rozumiesz, mogliby mnie okraść z mojej własności. Intelektualnej. Nie chcę ci tego wypominać, masz w końcu powody, które doskonale rozumiem, jednakże moja osobista empatia nie może mi przesłonić dobra firmy ani faktu łamania prawa pa...

Cloud przerwał mu, tonem pełnym zimnej furii, ale podporządkowanym:

— Jak się nazywa ten buńczuczny przedsiębiorca, którego mam sprzątnąć?


	4. Nie lubię

Kolejny półcrack. Hm. Jakoś dziwnie łatwo mi z panami takowe wychodzą. Kaczmarski, bo tak, bo potrzebowałam odpowiedniego tekstu, a on takowy przetłumaczył (z dużą dowolnością; ale jednak oryginał był Wysockiego) i zaśpiewał, i jest on w naszym pięknym kraju kojarzon.

* * *

**Cytatem go**

* * *

„Ładny dzień" uznał Rufus „idealny na takie imprezy". Coś w jego duszy chciało użyć słów „jarmarczne zbiegowiska", ale powstrzymał się. Uczucia, niewyrażone myśli, wszystko to mogło wpływać na mimikę twarzy, mikroskurcze mięśni, nad którymi nie można było mieć kontroli. Nie chciał, by na przypadkowych zdjęciach dostrzeżono choćby najmniejszy wyraz pogardy.

Arogancja młodego Shinry na uroczystym odsłonięciu pomnika ofiar reżimu jego ojca – i korporacji, za którą obaj ręczyli nazwiskiem – wyglądałaby fatalnie. A Rufus, zmuszony do zamiany fotela dyktatora na premiera, nauczył się liczyć z opinią publiczną. Nawet samo jego przybycie uchodziło za kontrowersyjne; zachowanie musiało być nienaganne.

Przed zasłoniętym jeszcze monumentem (proste bloki białego marmuru, miejscami celowo nieobrobione, z danymi zmarłych wyrytymi na złotych tabliczkach: imię, nazwisko, data urodzenia, śmierci, nic więcej – dzieło miało poruszać prostotą, kierować uwagę oraz pamięć na ludzi, nie własną formę – Shinra znał wszystkie szczegóły, w końcu on płacił) postawiono scenę. Chwilową, trochę prowizoryczną: Reeve wpadł na pomysł, by uświetnić ceremonię koncertami, deklamacjami, deklaracjami.

Część z zaproszonych artystów, zwłaszcza ci rzeczywiście prześladowani za rządów firmy, dowiedziawszy się o obecności premiera, zrezygnowała z występów. Szef rządu z kolei, usłyszawszy o tym proteście, wybuchnął śmiechem. Dawni buntownicy nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że ich milczenie skazuje dorobek kulturalny podziemia na zapomnienie, zabiera szansę na przedstawienie racji ruchu oporu, w niczym nie szkodząc korporacji; Rufus jednak to wiedział i był szczerze ubawiony.

Teraz, siedząc na trybunie honorowej, osłoniętej przed słońcem błękitną płachtą materiału, słuchając kolejnych wykonań buntowniczych pieśni, wspomnień o ofiarach, zapewnień politycznych Tuestiego (sam nie zamierzał występować, sądził, iż ludzie mogą to uznać za bezczelność), żałował trochę braku niektórych utworów. Z przyczyn czysto sentymentalnych: w młodości – dzieciństwie – jednym z jego pierwszych zadań było wyszukiwanie oraz eliminowanie treści potencjalnie niebezpiecznych dla firmy. Tak wypadło, by świetny retor był za młodu cenzorem. Jako dobrze wykształcony chłopiec mógł docenić wartość artystyczną wielu perełek, które oddawał na przemiał; byłoby mu przyjemnie nostalgicznie, gdyby je teraz usłyszał.

Dość cyniczny żal, bardzo jednak wątpliwe, by do jakiegokolwiek innego Shinra był zdolny.

Uroczystość powoli dobiegała końca, premier klaskał, rzucał uśmiechy, przybierał wzruszone pozy, kiedy trzeba. Gdy konferansjerka – córka któregoś z zamordowa... zmarłych, (ładna dziewczyna; szef rządu zapamiętał, żeby się z nią przespać, właśnie ze względu na pochodzenie) zapowiedziała ostatni występ, nie zwrócił większej uwagi.

Błąd. Na scenę wyszedł bowiem, blady z nerwów, Cloud. Rufusowi mentalnie opadła szczęka – mężczyzna nie lubił ludzi, publicznych wystąpień nie znosił, od wszelkiej polityki stronił. Mimo wszystko był osobą kontrowersyjną: wiedziano, że działał przeciwko reżimowi, pokonał Sephirotha tudzież miał wkład w zwalczenie geostigmy, ale także, iż brał udział w wysadzeniu elektrowni, akcji terrorystycznej, kosztującej życie kilkuset ludzi. Żadna z tych informacji nigdy nie została oficjalnie potwierdzona, co także nie pomagało Strife'owi w prowadzeniu normalnego życia. Część ludzi padała mu do stóp na ulicy, część najchętniej obrzuciłaby go kamieniami – lęk przed siłą SOLDIER sprawiał, iż poprzestawali na wyzwiskach.

— Chciałbym przeczytać – powiedzieć – jedną z najbardziej poruszających piosenek jednego z najznakomitszych autorów podziemia – który jest tu z nami dzisiaj, na widowni, ale nie występuje, z pewnych względów — chłopiec wyglądał na niesamowicie zestresowanego.

Premier mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Cloud nie zrobi nic głupiego, chciał go wykorzystać w kampanii promującej zmiany w kodeksie handlowym.

— Wybrałem ten wiersz, bo jest... bardzo poruszający i oddaje to, co czuję, co czułem, co pewnie wszyscy czuliśmy – jeszcze tak niedawno... To, co czuli ci dzielni ludzie, którzy w końcu wyrwali się i ponieśli za to najwyższą cenę – a to są proste słowa, sam bym lepiej nie ujął, więc, jeśli go tak powiem, najprościej, to nie powinno go sprofanować. Zresztą, nieważne – on jest tak dobry, że to jakby mówić z głowy, prosto z serca.

Publiczność umilkła. Trema mężczyzny zjednała mu sympatię. Shinra za to wysiłkiem woli rozluźnił mięśnie, twarz, ciało – nikt nie powinien widzieć, jak się denerwuje.

— Nie lubię gdy mi mówią po imieniu — zaczął Strife, nawet dość pewnym głosem, chociaż emocje nadal były wyraźnie słyszalne — gdy w zdaniu jest co drugie słowo brat. Nie lubię, gdy mnie klepią po ramieniu z uśmiechem wykrzykując „kopę lat!". Nie lubię gdy czytają moje listy przez ramię odczytując treść ich kart. Nie lubię tych co myślą, że na wszystko najlepszy jest cios w pochylony kark — ostatnie słowa były bardziej szeptem.

Rufus, cały czas z uprzejmym uśmiechem, szepnął, ni to do siebie, ni to do turków „drań, przeklęty po milionkroć drań". Znał tę piosenkę, znał jej zakończenie, wiedział, że może pożegnać myśl o wykorzystaniu reklamowym „bohatera Planety". Na najmniej pół roku.

— Nie cierpię poczucia bezradności... Nie cierpię poczucia bezradności z jakim zaszczute... – zaszczute zwierzę patrzy w lufy strzelb...

Głos chłopca zaczął teraz drżeć, musiał odetchnąć, robił przerwy, następne zdanie oraz całą strofę wypowiadał z widoczną dla wszystkich trudnością, prawie na skraju załamania.

— Nie cierpię więc niewyjaśnionych przyczyn... nie cierpię niepowetowanych strat!

Obecni, poza Reeve'em i Prezesem Rady Ministrów nie wiedzieli dlaczego – znaczna część życia Clouda leżała w strefie objętej przez korporację klauzulą najwyższej tajności: ogień, laboratoria, ucieczki – ale mieli domysły. I najwyraźniej zrobiły one na widowni porażające wrażenie, bo cisza stała się nagle absolutna. Szef rządu czuł promieniujące współczucie, wzniosłość uderzającą w niebo, raptowne, zbiorowe wzruszenie.

— Nie lubię liczyć niespełnionych życzeń, nim mi ostatnie uprzejmy spełni kat.

Mężczyzna zrobił grymas, który miał być pewnie uśmiechem – Shinra miał irytujące wrażenie, iż wszyscy, łącznie z nim samym, uznali gest rzuconym w stronę loży rządowej. Strife ciągnął tymczasem, kolejne wersy:

— Ja nienawidzę strzałów w tył głowy – do salw w powietrze czuję tylko wstręt.

„Teraz" pomyślał premier „żegnaj forso, którą władowałem w projekt kampanii reklamowej. Sprytnie z twojej strony, Cloud, bardzo. Nie doceniałem cię, mój ty szczurze laboratoryjny".

— Ja nienawidzę siebie, kiedy tchórzę, gdy wytłumaczeń dla łajdactw szukam swych. Kiedy uśmiecham się do tych, którym służę, choć z całej duszy nienawidzę ich! — Ten wrzask, pełen prawdziwej pogardy i wściekłości, oraz ten uśmiech były już na pewno skierowane do Rufusa. — Kiedy uśmiecham się do tych, którym służę, choć z całej duszy nienawidzę ich — dokończył już spokojniej deklamujący.

Zaraz potem podziękował, chciał zejść ze sceny – w tej sekundzie szef rządu dostrzegł szansę na popsucie przynajmniej nastroju Strife'a, skoro efektu propagandowego już nie mógł.

Widownia miała ochotę wstać, zaraz zabrzmi burza braw, moment tryumfu AVALANCHE'u. Shinra nie mógł tego powstrzymać, mógł jednak obrzydzić samo zwycięstwo jego sprawcy.

Zerwał się na równe nogi, pierwszy, tuż przed autorem piosenki. „Klaskaniem mając obrzękłe prawice" zacytował w myśli, elegancko, nie za głośno uderzając dłonią o dłoń „jak ci smakują wiwaty, eksperymentalna zabawko, kiedy wiesz, że ja je zacząłem?".

Pomnik odsłonili kilkanaście minut później. Wyglądał rzeczywiście stylowo, jasny kształt wcinający się w ciemne, nocne niebo – za dnia powinien za to błyszczeć w słońcu. Naokoło zrobiono ogród i fontannę, miejsce medytacji, zieleń w sercu miasta, coś, co miało skłonić ludzi do przychodzenia oraz refleksji, aczkolwiek w urzeczywistnienie tej drugiej premier bardzo wątpił.

Minuta ciszy. „Koniec spektaklu" stwierdził z ulgą Rufus. Zebrani zaczęli odchodzić, jedynie rodziny tudzież przyjaciele ofiar zostały przy monumencie, szukając nazwisk bliskich. Shinra wiedział, iż niektórzy z nich dotąd nie zostali oficjalnie powiadomieni o losie członków swoich rodzin, mieli jedynie nagłe zniknięcie i najgorsze domysły – ci sprawdzali z lękiem oraz nadzieją. Przynajmniej część prawdy. Tabliczki były uczciwe: wpisano tam wszystkich znalezionych w archiwach, nie bacząc na stopnie poufności. W zamian za to pominięto przyczyny.

Spokojnie zszedł z loży, ruszył do samochodu. Cloud stał niedaleko, nadal wyczerpany emocjonalnie, podparty o ścianę. Szefowi rządu zrobiło się go nagle szkoda. „Zwierzątko" pomyślał „najpierw laboratoria, przecież go torturowali, nie, najpierw Nibelheim, inne zaszczute zwierzę gryzące na oślep, potem ta ucieczka, znowu lufy, załamanie, wojna, setki strzałów w tył głowy, setki raz w pochylony kark, nieprzeliczone straty". Przez sekundę chciał podejść do drugiego mężczyzny, zrobić coś – pokłócić się, choćby nawet. Zacisnął wargi, leciuteńko, na chwileczkę, decydując. Potem skinął na turki, wsiadł do auta i wrócił do firmy, kombinując za to, kogo w takim razie zatrudnić do kampanii o prawie handlowym.

* * *

Przypisy: jeśli jakimś cudem ktoś nie zna, to Cloud recytuje piosenkę Kaczmarskiego, opartą z kolei na utworze Wysockiego, ale znacznie sie od niego różniącą. Wpisanie w Tubę tytułu i wykonawcy rzeczoną piosenkę wyświetli.

**Kaczmarski **_Nie lubię_

Nie lubię gdy mi mówią po imieniu,  
gdy w zdaniu jest co drugie słowo "brat"  
Nie lubię gdy mnie klepią po ramieniu  
z uśmiechem wykrzykując "kopę lat!"  
Nie lubię gdy czytają moje listy  
przez ramię odczytując treść ich kart  
Nie lubię tych co myślą, że na wszystko  
najlepszy jest cios w pochylony kark.

Nie znoszę gdy do czegoś ktoś mnie zmusza  
nie znoszę gdy na litość brać mnie chce  
nie znoszę gdy z butami lezą w dusze  
Tym bardziej gdy mi napluć w nią starają się.  
Nie znoszę much, co żywią się krwią świeżą  
nie znoszę psów co szarpią mięsa strzęp  
Nie znoszę tych co tępo w siebie wierzą  
gdy nawet już ich dławi własny pęd!

Nie cierpię poczucia bezradności  
z jakim zaszczute zwierze patrzy w lufy strzelb  
Nie cierpię zbiegów złych okoliczności  
co pojawiają się gdy ktoś osiąga cel  
Nie cierpię więc niewyjaśnionych przyczyn  
Nie cierpię niepowetowanych strat  
Nie cierpię liczyć nie spełnionych życzeń  
Nim mi ostatnie uprzejmy spełni kat.

Ja nienawidzę gdy przerwie mi rozmowę  
w słuchawce suchy, metaliczny szczęk  
Ja nienawidzę strzałów w tył głowy  
Do salw w powietrze czuję tylko wstręt.  
Ja nienawidzę siebie kiedy tchórzę  
gdy wytłumaczeń dla łajdactw szukam swych.  
Kiedy uśmiecham się do tych, którym służę  
choć z całej duszy nienawidzę ich!


	5. Garnitur

Mój fluff. Twisted fluff, jak twierdzą czytelnicy doświadczalni. Co tu się dzieje z ostrzeżeń... wzmianki, li i jedynie. O pedofilii, pornografii dziecięcej, zbiorowych gwałtach, zbrodniczych eksperymentach i fugach. A przede wszystkim: wyrażenia nieprzystojne.

A. twierdzi, że to jest strasznie wyprowadzające z równowagi. Nie, nie mam pomysłu, dlaczego.

EDIT i przypomnienie sobie: kiedy pisałam ten tekst, wieki temu, otwarcie przez środowisko porcysowe klubu o nazwie, popatrz pan, _Cząstki elementarne_, nie było jeszcze ogłoszone. Pewno już planowano, ale nie miałam o tym pojęcia, bo w końcu nie mój klub, nie mój cyrk. Innymi słowy: zbieżność nazw jest przypadkowa (wiem, że ten Kelley Polar nie świadczy na moją korzyść, ale naprawdę przypadkowa), przy czym ja swoją wybierałam ze względu na pretensjonalność.

* * *

**Garnitur**

* * *

Kiedy profesora psychiatrii Martina Salla, jedną z najjaśniej błyszczących gwiazd na firmamencie towarzyskim Edge'u (ostatnio pełno go było w telewizji, zaczęto zapraszać go na premiery, pokazy mody, ludzie posyłali mu uśmiechy i pytali o poradę, gdy szedł ulicą), obudziło w środku walenie do drzwi, za którymi stali, jak się okazało, policjanci z nakazem rewizji, myślał, że to pomyłka czy żart. Ewentualnie koszmarny sen. Miał umówione spotkanie w radiu, o siódmej rano, czy nie wiedzieli, że musi się wyspać? O dwudziestej wystąpi w popularnym talk-show nie może mieć cieni pod oczami, to zrujnuje jego wizerunek.

Narzekania przerwał jeden z funkcjonariuszy, praktycznie rzucając nim o ścianę.

— Ty skurwielu — wysyczał oficer. — Sądziłeś, że jak urządzisz pieprzone przedstawienie zranionej niewinności, to tego nie znajdziemy? Ty bahamuci synu...

Pokazał mu, co odkryli w otchłani dysku twardego jego domowego komputera. I Martin poczuł, jak dreszcz przerażenia pełznie mu po krzyżu.

O siódmej rano w programie radiowym wymieniono jego nazwisko, a juści. Jako aresztowanego pod zarzutem posiadania pornografii dziecięcej. Przez kolejne tygodnie sprawą żył cały Edge. Dowody zdawały się być niepodważalne – policjanci zabezpieczyli w jego domu komputer pełen zdjęć oraz plików video, znaleźli też bardziej tradycyjne media, taśmy filmów, klisze fotografii, gazety. Świadectwo tego, że psychiatra proceder prowadził od lat. Oskarżony zaklinał się, że jest niewinny, że go wrabiają, że nie widział tych materiałów wcześniej na oczy, to spisek, nie wie, czyj, ale spisek, zresztą, ilu ludzi ma możliwości i jest zdolnych do czegoś takiego, szukajcie wśród nich, WRO, ShinRa, raczej ShinRa, bo z WRO ma dobre stosunki... Sędziowie nie uwierzyli. Opinia publiczna więcej niż naciskała. Po szybkim procesie Salla skazano na kilkanaście lat więzienia; osadzono w jednym z najcięższych.

Należała mu się osobna cela, teoretycznie. Dostał ją. Już pierwszego wieczora strażnicy przymknęli oko, nie, sprowadzili wręcz paru przestępców, by ci zajęli się nim zgodnie z kodeksem honorowym. Niemal nie przeżył. Bicie, zbiorowe gwałty, rany cięte i kłute. Nad ranem ktoś jednak wykaraskał go z najgorszej opresji materią. Pewnie lekarz więzienny. Najwyraźniej też przekupiony (żadne przekonanie nie byłoby tak silne, by aż tylu ludzi pozwoliło sobie na złamanie zasad), bo nikomu nie zameldował o sytuacji.

Po tygodniu Martin chciał tylko umrzeć. Był gotów kupić sobie tę ucieczkę, w końcu nadal miał sporą część majątku, poukrywane aktywa, zapłaci im, ile zechcą, niech to się tylko skończy.

Spojrzenie strażników pozostało tak samo obojętne.

— Płacą nam lepiej, żebyś żył i cierpiał — prychnęli.

Na pytanie „kto" nie odpowiedzieli, oczywiście. Przekupić pół więzienia mogłaby wszakże tylko wiadoma korporacja albo WRO. Dla tych drugich psychiatra pracował – zostawała więc ShinRa. Nie miał pojęcia, czym zirytował blond króla; sama współpraca z Tuestim mogła być powodem, ale ten drugi pomógłby mu wówczas, ochronił, przecież wierchuszka też miała swoje tajne układy i układziki.

Najwyraźniej jego pytanie doszło do odpowiednich uszu, bo kilka dni później przyszli do niego ludzie w charakterystycznych garniturach. Oczywiście, funkcjonariusze więzienni natychmiast zniknęli, kamery też pewnie odłączono. Pełna anonimowość. Sall od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. Czego chcą? Co może uczynić, żeby przerwać te tortury, zrobi wszystko, przysię...

— Nic — oznajmił beznamiętnie jeden z przybyszy, ten z rudymi, związanymi w kucyk włosami. — Posiedzisz w ciupie aż kopniesz w kalendarz. Kompania nic od ciebie nie chce, nie masz nic, co mógłbyś jej dać.

— To czemu tu jesteście? — wyjąkał Martin.

— Ależ, profesorze — teraz mówił drugi, brunet, również z długimi włosami — kara bez wiedzy o winie jest bezsensowna w systemie opartym na swobodach obywatelskich, powinien pan wiedzieć. Przydatna przy tworzeniu systemu totalitarnego i wymuszania posłuszeństwa, co prawda, ale z tych zrezygnowaliśmy.

Psychiatrze zaschło w gardle. Czyli jednak jego ugoda z WRO; jeden z jego pierwszych dużych projektów, wielkich grantów, dotyczył właśnie arbitralnego, całkowicie przypadkowego systemu kar i nagród oraz jego wpływu na psychikę...

— Za co? — wyszeptał, bo tego najwyraźniej od niego oczekiwano; rozpoznawał schemat psychiczny, który nim rządził, niemal go to bawiło.

— Zniszczyłeś — oznajmił lekko rudy — prezydentowi jego ulubiony garnitur.

Sall zamrugał, zbyt zszokowany, by wymówić choć słowo. Nie widział Shinry zgoła nigdy, więc jaki rodzaj pokrętnego, chorego żartu to był... — Nie bezpośrednio — stwierdził spokojnie drugi turk. — Widzi pan, prezydent akurat prowadził rozmowę biznesową w „Cząstkach elementarnych" – kojarzy pan może tę restaurację?

Więzień odruchowo przytaknął. Jak mógłby nie, była najdroższa w całym mieście.

— Gawędzili sobie ze Strife'em o pstrym i łysym — wtrącił rudzielec. — Strife'a możesz kojarzyć, prowadzi firmę kurierską, jego dziewczyna ma super bar...  
— Reno — odchrząknął brunet.

— No, przecież opowiadam! I nagle, kiedy już wyszli, w jakimś programie telewizyjnym, który leciał w holu budynku, pojawiłeś się ty. Ze swoimi teoriami i komendami, i przykładami. I Strife dostał, tak jakby, tej, no, jakiejś — w głosie pojawił się odcień maniery — toccaty? kanonu? kody?

— Fugi — wtrącił jego towarzysz, wyraźnie zirytowany. — I nie dostał, tylko...

— O, dokładnie. Dzięki, szefie. Fuga w wykonaniu makochłopca nie jest ładną rzeczą. Nieee. Zwłaszcza, jak go trzeba powstrzymać, naokoło są cywile, a do fugi dochodzą jakieś inne psychiczne ifryciejstwa, niech je szlag — cień emocji, prawdziwej, ciemnej emocji przemknął mówiącemu przez twarz. — Szczerze? Prawie zginąłem tamtego wieczoru. No, a garnitur prezydenta nie nadawał się do niczego, po całej tej krwi, rzygach, błocie, pocięty, poszarpany; bo prezydent jest całkiem niezły w... eee, praktycznej psychologii, więc trochę dzieciaka uspokajał, a wyrywający się makochłopiec to... — Pokręcił głową. — Czaisz, nie? Musieliśmy dzwonić po Ti... dziewczynę Strife'a. Ona go doprowadziła do ładu, ale prawie nas zabiła, bo uznała, że to nasza wina, że się podłamał. Sam ją odciągnąłem od prezydenta, tymi ręcami, bo chciała mu wydrapać oczy.

— Dała mu w twarz tylko — mruknął brunet.

— Prezydent tak to ujął, jak z panem rozmawiał? — Widząc potaknięcie, rudy parsknął krótkim śmiechem. — Dała mu w twarz, taaaaa, jasne, tylko, pewnie, dobre sobie, spoliczkowała może jeszcze — przedrzeźniał. — Stopą z półobrotu mu przyrżnęła, musieliśmy mu szczękę nastawiać, dobrze, że materia była pod ręką... Pana tam nie było, szefie. Dzieciak był w takim stanie, że, Gajo, ja się jej właściwie nie dziwię, jakby zobaczył tak Elenę albo Rude'a też bym miał ochotę kogoś rozszarpać – on jej w ogóle nie poznawał, szefie, tylko wciąż chciał uciekać i tak skaml...

— Tak, eufemizmy w informacjach są bardzo w stylu pana prezydenta. Poproszę go o korektę. Do rzeczy — westchnął męczeńsko „szef".

— A co tu jest mówienia więcej? — rudy zwrócił się do profesora. — Zniszczyłeś prezydentowi jego ulubiony garnitur. Będziesz ponosił konsekwencje. Kropka.

— Nie znam i nie znałem żadnego Strife'a — wybąkał nadal wstrząśnięty Martin.

Rudzielec się roześmiał. Drugi turk uniósł końcówki warg.

— No, prezydent przejrzał archiwa – ja prosty człek jestem, matury nie mam, gdzie mi do badań naukowych — prychnął „Reno" i jakaś straszliwie zimna, drwiąca nuta pojawiła się w jego głosie — przejrzał je bardzo, bardzo starannie – i potwierdził na pewno, że jednak znałeś. Ale, jasne, nie jako Strife'a, przecież tych ludzi zupełnie skasowano z baz danych, a Hojo nie miał nigdy głowy do nazwisk... Prezydent znalazł, że dla ciebie dzieciak to „obiekt 64-A", bo takie było subkodowanie dla twojego grantu, no, a dzieciak nie dostał jeszcze głównego numeru.

Wspomnienia opadły Salla całą gromadą. Jego pierwszy wielki grant, jego badania w Nibelheim, bo przecież po zaostrzeniu politycznego kursu „obiektów" było tak dużo, że sam Hojo nie mógł ich wykorzystać, wszystkie działy naukowe skorzystały, nawet psychiatrzy, nawet tacy szarlatani, jak psycholodzy (och, jak wówczas irytowało to jego i kolegów, to niesłusznie zrównanie dziedziny tak „naukowej", jak astrologia, z ich poważnymi projektami). Przypadkowe kary i nagrody. Kary o różnym stopniu surowości, oczywiście, w kilku różnych grupach doświadczalnych, bo przecież chodziło o znalezienie zależności, sprawdzenie możliwie wielu opcji, odkrycie najlepszej metody kontroli, o inne wielkie, ważne rzeczy... Grupa A była, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, tą najcięższą, przydzielali tam tych, którzy mieli wysoką wytrzymałość fizyczną, żeby przypadkiem nie umarli przed końcem i nie obciążali wyników błędami statystycznymi. Nie, żeby kojarzył ten konkretny numer, co turki najwyraźniej dostrzegły.

— Taki niski blondyn, dziecko jeszcze, miał kilkanaście lat wtedy, błękitne oczy, blada cera, ładny dosyć, pochodził z okolicy, więc był wytrzymały na zimno, włosy jak chocobo...

A. Teraz sobie przypomniał, pewnie, fryzura dość nietypowa, by wryć się w pamięć. Poza tym, człowiek zawsze zaczyna jakoś nazywać te rzeczy, na których pracuje, i wszyscy asystenci byli zgodni, że tego akurat należy nazywać „chocobo" albo „pisklakiem". Tak, teraz pamiętał – naprawdę był w grupie A, taka chudzina? Chociaż, rzeczywiście, chudzina, ale wytrzymała, kwestia wychowania w górach, poza tym, Hojo nalegał, sprawdzenie odporności mu do czegoś potrzebne było. Przypominał sobie, faktycznie, dzieciak musiał być z okolic, bo kojarzył większość innych „obiektów" z tamtego rzutu – naukowcy nie powinni wiedzieć takich rzeczy, żeby nie personalizować, bo to utrudnia, ale wiadomo, plotki szybko się rozchodzą (w sumie, psychiatra nawet przelotnie myślał nad tym kiedyś, co ci wszyscy mieszkańcy Nibelheim zrobili korporacji: powstanie?) – dostawał histerii, kiedy jego dawnych znajomych prowadzili na zabiegi. Poczucie winy, pewnie, ciekawe czemu? Akurat dla psychiatrów i psychologów, i neurologów to było wygodne, dodatkowy bodziec, czynnik, kara albo nagroda, interesujące porównanie między odczuciami oraz reakcjami, kiedy cierpią lub są nagradzani inni, a kiedy ty – reszcie badaczy to jednak utrudniało życie, musieli się z dzieciakiem użerać, pamiętał. Wyjątkowo... energiczny chłopak był w gniewie, desperacji, lęku, energiczny, odporny na środki, gotów psuć, kopać, gryźć, umiał narobić szkód. Silna reakcja na adrenalinę i współwystępujące hormony, najprawdopodobniej, hm, ktoś to pewnie u niego sprawdził, przynajmniej taką Martin miał nadzieję, szkoda byłoby marnować potencjalnie ważną informację.

To wszystko przemknęło mu przez głowę w sekundę, jak każde wspomnienie, szczegółowe, pełne, wszystkie dane wskakujące na właściwie miejsca. Mróz ściął mu żyły, potem jednak poczuł wściekłość. To było w końcu wszystko z inspiracji ShinRy, to ona dała mu narzędzia, forsę, „obiekty", jak oni śmieli teraz wyciągać wobec niego konsekwencje, samemu umywszy ręce? Nawet WRO, nawet Tuesti rozumiał, że nie mają prawa, dlatego rozciągnął nad dawnymi badaczami parasol ochronny w zamian za współpracę.

Powiedział to na głos, przepełniony słusznym gniewem. Na garniturach nie wywarł żadnego wrażenia.

— Pan prezydent oznajmił panu Tuestiemu — oznajmił z kamienną twarzą brunet — kiedy tamten wysłał zapytanie, bo państwa sprawa wydała mu się podejrzaną, że chętnie się z nim zobaczy, by podyskutować o pańskiej nienagannej moralności, pod warunkiem, że na spotkaniu będzie obecna dziewczyna Strife'a i będzie mógł jej dać do wglądu korporacyjne dokumenty o pańskim projekcie. I o badaniach innych naukowców, których zatrudnia obecnie WRO. Pan Tuesti nie poruszał więcej tematu.

— Dziewczyna — powtórzył Sall głucho.

Czy „obiekty" nie miały zginąć albo do końca życia tkwić w laboratoriach? Żadnych dziewczyn, dzieci, rodzin, które mogłyby się o nich upomnieć, chcieć zemsty, urządzać demonstracje, składać pozwy, wymachiwać zdjęciami do kamer? Przecież po skończeniu projektu oddali ich Hojo ponownie? Tamci jednak inaczej odczytali jego wtrącenie:

— No jasne, że ona, nie Strife — burknął Reno. — Jemu bym do rąk nawet okładki tych dokumentów nie dał. Następne parę dni, jak prezydent chciał w ogóle do niego zajść, to musiał się przebierać w nasze ciuchy, bo dziewczyna zabiłaby go, gdyby przyszedł ubrany na biało, tak bardzo dzieciak był... no, nieswój. Niestabilny. Prezydent wyglądał prześmiesznie, fakt, zupełnie nie jego styl, jakość materiałów, rozmiar – musiał przekupić paru paparazzi, którzy chcieli mu robić zdjęcia. Ale, ale, ty w ogóle nie czaisz, no — dodał — nikt nie umywa rąk. Nikt cię nie sądzi za twoje badania, absolutnie, co było a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr, no, zresztą, nawet się przydały. Przejdziesz do historii jako zboczony bahamuci syn i zgnijesz w więzieniu, pieprzony przez kilkunastu obrońców bandyckiego honoru, dlatego, li i jedynie, że zniszczyłeś prezydentowi ulubiony garnitur. Jasne?

* * *

'

'

**Varia ogólne**: autorki pobredzi trochę, jakby musiała się tłumaczyć. Otóż, hierarchia wartości autorki wygląda tak, że póki co dogrzebałam się weń jednej niepodważalnej zasady, takiej nie-do-złamania. Nie, oczywiście, że nie _nie zabijaj_, większość ludzi znajdzie jakąś ważniejszą wartość (ojczyzna, rodzina, moje życie, wiara, ideologia, ochronienie większej ilości żyć etc.). W każdym razie, małe ja zawsze uważało, że nie wolno, choćby korzyści miały być szalone, choćby uratowało to ojczyznę, Europę, świat, miliony niemowląt w kołyskach itd. przeprowadzać eksperymentów na ludziach. Nie i już. Jeśli świat tego wymaga, to niech się skończy. Cóż, wyobraźcie sobie mój dyskomfort, gdy, mając jakieś dziesięć lat i czytając dziesiątki książek historycznych o IIWŚ, obozach i eksperymentach, dowiedziałam się, że ci wszyscy naukowcy nie tylko wyżyli, ale wręcz albo spokojnie wrócili do zwykłego życia, albo, oddawszy dokumentację aliantom (USA zwykle), pracowali naukowo dla tychże (OK., żeby być historycznie akuratnym: Rosjanie przynajmniej część złapanych skazali na śmierć albo Syberię). Wynagradzani i w cieple, i ani chybi ktoś pomógł dr. M. w tej ucieczce do Ameryki. Dyskomfort ten, o dziwo, nie opuścił mnie do dzisiaj i jakoś tak sobie we mnie żyje, i niemal wcale nie blaknie. I skoro nie blaknie, to czasem próbujemy go stłumić. Na przykład pisząc dla naszego wewnętrznego dziecka jakąś opowiastkę. (nie, nadal nie blaknie).

Cóż, oczywiście, to było logiczne, pragmatyczne, rozsądne zachowanie ze strony aliantów (bo oczywiście jest na pewno konieczną i wybitnie przydatną światu wiedzą ta, po jakim czasie wiwisekcji średnio człowiek umiera; jakiś przesadny moralista mógłby powiedzieć: _wiem_, _że umiera i to mi wystarczy_, ale to doprawdy niemal dewocja) i pod żadnym z tych względów nie można im nic zarzucić. Jak wszakże wyłuszczyłam, daję sobie prawo do jednej moralnej reguły, stojącej wyżej niż wszystkie względy w ocenianiu. Każdy chyba jakąś taką ma.

Rufus jest draniem, nawiasując, ale wszystkie zasady, które Milgram odkrył dla nauki (sztuka zauważyła wcześniej) działają też na drani. Czyli: dalej by spokojnie 99% społeczeństwa na eksperymenty zesłał, ale, że Clouda już zna, to by wolał go kazać rozstrzelać po prostu.


	6. Chatom źle

Wszyscy omawialiśmy Czechowicza i wiemy, że to Czechowicz. Uwielbiam tę frazę. Bardzo prosty zabieg, a powalający emocjonalnie.

Nie umiem wymyślać tytułów i muszę się podpierać cytatami, ech. Pretensjonalne to szalenie, ale jakby spróbowała spotworzyć tytuł sama, to wyszłoby pretensjonalnie takoż, a na dobitkę brzydko, bo bez tego uroku, który jednak ma w sobie dobre zdanie. Och tak, próbowałam. Nie raz, nie dwa, nie trzy.

Dziwne, w sumie, zważywszy że sama się parałam pisaniem poezji i do była moja główna działalność twórcza przez większość życia, nie proza (teraz piszemy fiki, od jakichś dwóch lat i jakoś nie kleciemy wierszy... hmm, albo to jest tak, że po prostu inne ujście emocji się znalazło, albo to jest tak, że ci, co twierdzą, że mózg ludzki standardowo gdzieś tak w połowie trzeciej dekady przechodzi na pisanie prozy, czas poezji jest wcześniej i później, mają rację).

A jeśli komuś akurat Czechowicz wypadł z programu, bo się załapał już na ten zniszczony przez kolejną reformę edukacji (przy czym do nazwy należy podchodzić w sposób znany z _Roku 1984_), to chętnie służym na końcu.

* * *

**Chatom źle**

* * *

Cloud siedział – nie w kościele, tam za łatwo byłoby go znaleźć, poza tym, kościół już nie był jego samotnią, był sacrum tłumów, miejscem zbiorowych cudownych wyleczeń. Chłopak siedział na skraju Edge'u, na „dachu" jednego ze zniszczonych budynków. Miał doskonały widok na miasto. Albo na ruiny. Albo na pustkowie, zależy, w którą stronę obrócił głowę. Siedział już entą godzinę, słońce zdążyło przemieścić się wzdłuż jego ciała. Zachodziło już. Niedługo świat poszarzeje. Powinien wrócić do baru. Nie wracał. Nie myślał nawet, po prostu – siedział. Patrzył. Czuł słońce na skórze.

Rozwoził paczki cały tydzień, wrócił nad ranem i powinien, chciał, natychmiast jechać do baru, powiedział Tifie, że wrócił, nie zamierzał jej martwić.

Wpadł po drodze na bandę dzieciaków, z beznamiętną metodycznością kopiących staruszka. Dla paru groszy. Zwiali, ledwo wyciągnął miecz, ale zdążył chwycić jednego za nadgarstek. Smarkacz, nie miał dwunastu lat. „Zaprowadź mnie pan na policję, proszę, stłucz mnie na kwaśne jabłko, miej do mnie pretensje, że próbuję przeżyć, że chcę coś zjeść, że nie chcę umrzeć, jak ci wszyscy frajerzy, którzy umarli z głodu albo od geostigmy na ulicach, proszę bardzo! Możesz mnie pan nawet zabić, nic mnie to nie obchodzi, nic, słyszysz? Moi rodzice zginęli w tych pieprzonych wybuchach reaktorów, reszta rodziny poszła się smażyć razem z całym Midgarem, myślisz pan, że mi zależy? Proszę bardzo, powiedz mi, jakim jestem niegrzecznym chłopcem!". Napastnik zaczął krzyczeć, niepytany, jakby od dawna chciał to wywrzeszczeć, jakby potrzebował wyartykułować własne usprawiedliwienia, zobaczyć, czy wytrzymają próbę głosu.

Nie było sensu proponować mu miejsca w świetlicy obok baru. Strife umiał rozróżnić zdeprawowanego nastolatka od zagubionego dziecka i tych drugich wałęsało się po świecie zbyt dużo, by mieć czas, środki, nieskończone pokłady cierpliwości oraz miłości dla tych pierwszych; prosta ekonomia społeczna, ekonomia pomocy.

„Tito mi to" oznajmił wobec tego obojętnie, rzucając okiem za siebie – ofiara zdążyła już zwiać, więc puścił młodocianego bandytę. Tamten obrzucił go stekiem wulgaryzmów, znikając za rogiem.

Cloud zaś wsiadł na motor i pojechał prosto tutaj, do swojego ulubionego „punktu widokowego". Telefon zaczął dzwonić, nim dotarł na miejsce. Nie odebrał. Komórka brzęczała od tamtej pory w regularnych odstępach czasu. Nie odbierał. Powinien i chciał, bo nie powinien i nie chciał martwić Tify ani dzieci, tylko – tylko po prostu nie umiał, nie mógł jakoś zaburzyć bezruchu tej chwili, tej pozy. Siedział. Patrzył. Czuł słońce.

Doczekał tak do zachodu. Wówczas usłyszał kroki. Spróbował mieć nadzieję, że to włóczędzy, ale w gruncie rzeczy wiedział: turki. Nikt nie zapuszczał się w te okolice, nikt bez celu. Poza nim.

Z wiatrem Strife'a doleciał zapach wody kolońskiej. Drogiej, takie rzeczy można poznać. Mężczyzna sklął w myślach. Rufus. Pięknie. Tego mu tylko brakowało do zwieńczenia tego cudnego dnia, bahamuciego Rufusa Shinry, z przemową na dowolny temat na ustach, diagramami i statystykami potwierdzającymi dowolną tezę, z naukowymi hipotezami albo dowodami tłumaczącymi wszystko. Wszystko. Jest wiele sierot, ale ostatnio mniej, spójrz, tutaj jest wykres, krzywa opada, tutaj masz podsumowania, przemoc w Edge'u, tak, była konferencja, skala przestępczości też powoli się zmniejsza, najcięższych przestępstw w tym roku popełniono o ileś tam procent mniej, tak w kółko, bo oczywiście całkiem przypadkiem władza wie, co akurat może gryźć zwykłego obywatela, o ile obywatel ma odpowiednie nazwisko. Jakby jakieś ifrycie procenty albo raporty cokolwiek zmieniały.

Jest bahamucio wiele sierot, panie prezydencie, i, hej, wie pan co? jesteśmy jednymi z nich. Mogło to panu umknąć w trakcie zastraszania świata, a potem odbijania go uśmiechem i pieniędzmi, bo wypuścił pan go z rąk, bo świat się jednak postawił.

Cloud czekał na pierwsze słowa Rufusa, by to wykrzyczeć. Tamten wszakże nie powiedział nic, postał chwilę, potem zaś usiadł na krawędzi, niedaleko Strife'a, nie na tyle blisko jednak, by naruszyć jego prywatną strefę, nie do końca „obok". Kurier przez moment miał ochotę i tak rozpocząć tyradę, ale, po pierwsze, to nie byłoby w jego stylu, a wcale nie prosto zachować się nagle zupełnie wbrew przyzwyczajeniom; po drugie, sam widział, jak bardzo przypominałby wtedy tego dzieciaka, którego odciągnął od staruszka.

Cóż, posiedzieli więc sobie, bez jednego rzuconego wzajemnie spojrzenia. Minuty nagle zaczęły się wlec Cloudowi. Niebo zmierzchało bardzo, bardzo powoli, przez co czas nabrał nagle wagi, mocy, wyrazistości. Tifa musiała być diabelnie zmartwiona, skoro poprosiła turki o pomoc, jeszcze bardziej, skoro pozwoliła im wziąć ze sobą pryncypała, nienawidziła go, nie ufała – fakt, miała powody. Jasne, że była zmartwiona, myślał Strife. przecież minęły godziny: teraz z powrotem czuł, co znaczy „godziny". Nadal nie miał siły, by wstać. Albo motywacji. Czegoś mu brakowało, własne myśli płynęły jakby za szybą, obce, cudze, jakby jakieś połączenie w jego umyśle pękło, między nim a wolą, między nim a działaniem. Zepsuta marionetka. Pacynka bez dłoni lalkarza.

Niebo jednak szarzało, potem zaś opijało się granatem, nad horyzontem wisiał już tylko cieniutki paseczek burego światła, nawet nie czerwień czy złoto słońca, tylko to mdłe, sine, niebieskawe światło. Jak chore. Od przybycia Shinry musiała minąć dobra godzina. Ciekawe, czy się nie przeziębi, w sumie, pewnie nie, nosi tyle warstw tych ciuchów – musiał pobrudzić sobie garniak, siadając, ciekawe, ile taki „drobiazg" go kosztuje, dumał kurier, ciekawe, co robią teraz turki, muszą się nudzić śmiertelnie, chyba, że gadają, ale ile można gadać i o czym, kiedy się jest wiecznie razem?

— Powinieneś wracać — rzucił wreszcie w przestrzeń Cloud, chrząkając; głos miał lekko schrypnięty — turki na ciebie czekają, sekretarki, państwo... Dziennikarze — dodał nieco ironicznie. — Szukają cię na pewno, na pewno są jakieś decyzje do podpisania. Martwią się. Przynajmniej niektórzy.

Prezydent odpowiedział równie bezosobowo, wpatrzony w krajobraz, nie odwracając głowy ani nie wstając.

— Pewnie się martwią. Pewnie mnie szukają. Pewnie powinienem.

Strife odczekał jeszcze moment, ale Rufus nawet nie drgnął.

— Władza czeka — bąknął kurier.

— I może poczekać. Nie jesteśmy w stanie wojny. Patrzę.

Zaraz będzie całkiem ciemno. Ciemniutko. Dzieci pójdą spać, myślał Cloud. Powinien im przeczytać bajkę na dobranoc. Powinien pomóc w lekcjach. Dlaczego zawsze musi wszystko partolić?

— Wróć do siebie. To nie ma sensu, żebyś tutaj... — zacukał się. — Brudzisz garnitur.

— To już bez różnicy, ubrudził się, jak usiadłem. Ma sens. Widok jest ładny. Ciekawe zmiany perspektyw.

— Chcę być sam — zabrzmiał bardzo dziecinnie, wiedział.

— Byłeś. Jesteś. Po prostu się do mnie nie odzywaj, a zniknę ci z percepcji.

Och, jakie ładne, wyglancowane słowa, nie mogłeś sobie odpuścić, nie? Strife spróbował złośliwości, lecz jego wewnętrzny głos nie miał w sobie żadnej siły.

— Tifa jest bardzo zła? — na wpół spytał, na wpół stwierdził niemal-a-SOLDIER, nadal w przestrzeń.

— Nie. Wcale. I się już nie martwi, daliśmy jej znać.

Wyraził coś na kształt wdzięczności potaknięciem. O, ciemno już, oczy dostosowywały się do mroku, makobłękitna poświata na wszystkim – zimna, prawie szara. Szarości i błękity, jeśli to w ogóle jakaś różnica.

— Wracaj. Jest późno. Masz obowiązki. Musisz spać — kurier prawie recytował, monotonnym, suchym tonem.

Prezydent wstał nagle, utykając tylko leciutko. Przez moment Strife miał nadzieję, że tamten naprawdę odejdzie, ale nie, nie ma tak dobrze, polityk podszedł tylko bliżej.

— Mhm. Racja. Chodź, wrócimy razem, Cloud. Do domu. — Nie doczekawszy się reakcji, Rufus powtórzył. — Chodź z nami do domu.

Siedzący ani drgnął. Jeśli zacznie teraz ignorować Shinrę, może tamten sobie pójdzie, próbował się przekonać – bezskutecznie. Bo przecież tamten nie drgnie, nie teraz, kiedy już sam kurier zaczął rozmowę, oczywiście, że nie. Jaki ty jesteś durny, ganił siebie wojownik, zawsze te same pułapki, a ty się dajesz, jak dziecko.

— Tifa będzie ci bahamucio wdzięczna — zauważył po kolejnych minutach ciszy, kiedy stracił już nadzieję, iż prezydent zrezygnuje.

On nie powinien długo stać, myślał Strife z czymś na kształt wyrzutu sumienia, kolejnego, równie oddalonego, zamkniętego pod szkłem, jak poprzednie. Wyrzut sumienia nie łagodził cynizmu – żadne dotychczasowe zabiegi nie zmieniły nienawiści Lockhart. Przyprowadzenie Clouda do domu, o, to wszakże było już coś. Mogła zmięknąć, jeśli nie od razu, to za chwilę, jeśli nie bezpośrednio, to poprzez życzliwsze przyjmowanie rad turków, chętniejsze udzielanie informacji. Wiele jest dróg wyrażania wdzięczności; ale wdzięczność Tifa poczuje na pewno.

Shinra potaknął.

— Tak, raczej tak, nie znalazła cię w kościele ani paru innych stałych punktach. Dzieci się... jak to dzieci — zakończył niezgrabnie; kurier nie chciał dociekać, co mężczyzna ukrywa, domyślał się, więc czuł podle, bo wyrzuty nadal były niedostępne, nietykalne, choć doskonale widoczne na wewnętrznym horyzoncie. — Będzie wdzięczna. I tak, to jest mój zysk, jeśli musisz rozpatrywać sprawę w takich kategoriach.

Czyli chodzi o coś innego, jeszcze głębszą intrygę, jeszcze bardziej dalekosiężne plany, inaczej nigdy byś się tak łatwo nie przyznał, uznał w duszy SOLDIER. Bez prawdziwej złości, jednak. Nie miał na nią ani... siły, ani przekonania, ostatecznie, kto z AVALANCHE'u był święty? Kto z żywych był święty, w ogóle?

— Chodź do domu, Cloud, Reno i tak chce skoczyć do baru, spytać o coś, więc może wziąć motocykl, jeśli nie masz ochoty jeździć, podwieziemy cię. Albo podjedź sam, jak wolisz. Wracajmy, Cloud.

Mymymy, ty zawsze tworzysz „my", zżymał się Strife. Ale tak, powinien wrócić i nie, nie wiedział, czy jeśli wsiądzie na Fenrira, opanuje chęć... dali, wolności, wciśnięcia gazu do dechy i ruszenia w trasę, z wiatrem we włosach, ziemią uciekają spod stóp, niebem nad głową.

— Cloud. Chodźmy.

Jakby był dzieckiem, znowu, jakby mama znajdowała go w lesie, nad urwiskiem, rozmyślającego. Albo nad potokiem, który tam dalej jest i szemrze, jak zawsze. Jakieś dzieci przychodzą bawić się nad nim, deliberować. Jak zawsze ktoś zbiera jagody, grzyby, chrust na wielkie ognisko, kwiatki dla dziewczyny – tylko obok miejscowości, w zasięgu lamp, ze względu na wilki. Jak zawsze. Kurier nie umiał już, może w tym momencie, może w ogóle, nienawidzić ludzi, którzy tam żyli, za to, że bawili się w „jak zawsze". Dla tych dzieciaków, dla niemowląt, wszystko było jak zawsze, czyż nie?

Mama dotknęłaby jego ramienia, pociągnęła lekko. Prezydent nie był jednak głupi – Cloud na dotyk reagował lękiem, złością, podniesieniem wszystkich barier. Z samej przekory nie ruszyłby się do rana, chociaż wiedziałby, że robi to z przekory właśnie. Czas mijał. Shinra czekał, tylko czekał, nie mówił nic, ale za moment pewnie powie, a wtedy...

„Jak myślisz, czy gdybym cię posłuchał, tamtego wieczoru, w wieżowców, kiedy twój ojciec – kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, czy gdybym zgodził się ci pomóc, przekonać innych, przekonać ciebie do programu powolnego wycofywania mako, czy wówczas pokonalibyśmy Sephirotha szybciej, łatwiej, czy Midgar by stał, czy ci wszyscy ludzie...".

— Chodźmy — stwierdził Strife, próbując brzmieć raźno.

Rufus nie odpowiedział, nie wyciągnął ręki – słusznie, SOLDIER by ją odtrącił. Wstawszy, chłopiec szedł jednak powoli, dostosowując krok do tempa polityka.

Rządowa limuzyna stała tuż obok motoru, za zakrętem. Reno rzucił im pytające spojrzenie, wypluwając papierosa, przyduszając obcasem. Kurier w odpowiedzi skinął głową w kierunku samochodu, lekko machnął dłonią – „tak, masz farta, dzisiaj ty bierzesz moje maleństwo na przejażdżkę". Turk nie wstrzymał radosnego okrzyku, mimo zabójczego spojrzenia pryncypała. Tak właściwie, to Cloudowi jodłowanie rudzielca nie przeszkadzało, niech ktoś ma trochę radości.

Tseng uchylił drzwi, Shinra puścił gościa przodem, samemu zajmując miejsce za kierowcą, jak zawsze nienagannie uprzejmy. Milczeli całą drogę, calutką, aż do baru. Fenrir czekał pod ścianą, Tifa przy kontuarze, z okien widać było pełen ulgi, ciepły uśmiech, który rzucała w stronę rozpartego przy barze Rena. Strife, wysiadając, rzucił jakieś niewyraźne „dzięki"...

Prezydent dotknął jego przegubu, lekko. Normalne, kiedy chcemy kogoś zatrzymać, więc doprawdy, sklął samego siebie SOLDIER, opanuj ten odruch chwytania za broń. Rufus nie skomentował jego zachowania, rzecz jasna, spytał tylko:

— Mógłbyś przekazać Renowi, proszę, że albo natychmiast wyjdzie, albo wraca na piechotę i potrącę mu te godziny z pensji, nie zamierzam na niego czekać, jest na służbie?

Nie cofnął palców, póki Cloud nie odpowiedział; dobre parę sekund.

* * *

**Varia końcowe** vel Czechowicz:

**Daleko**

wiatraki kołyszą horyzont  
chaty pachną stepem  
chatom źle  
stoją na palcach o zachodzie ślepe  
wspinają się jak konie  
za chwilę się pogryzą

nie step ucichło morze  
rozlewa się wieczór bez szumu  
świecące szyby otoczyły kolejowy dworzec  
zachód mozolnie żuje gumę  
ostajcie zdrowo matuś  
z wojska napiszę list  
nad parowozem dym białe kwiaty  
gwizd

w niedzielę pociąg odjechał  
w inną niedzielę przyjdzie  
pracują czerwone obłoki pchają się ku słońcu  
na stacji dzień jak codzień tydzień jak tydzień  
a szyny  
szyny się nigdzie nie kończą


	7. Wiedza

Vel Cloud nasiedział się w bibliotece Shinry i teraz ma; język ma, wreszcie, do wyrażenia swoich uczuć, język ładny, naukowy i zdystansowany. I może pomarudzić Rufusowi.

Derrida, Nietzsche, Rilke, Blake, jasne, Przemysław Czapliński, głęboka irytacja feminizmem i _queer_, zwłaszcza w wydaniach „posthumanoekobio" (sam posthumanizm, samo bio- etc. lubię), i genialny _Eidolion_ – wszystko to powinno znaleźć się w zakładce „Inspiracje", bo fik jest inspirowany milionkroć mocniej niż zwykle. Właściwie to chyba teoria przebrana za fik. To jest wywlekanie własnych wnętrzności przebrane za fik, o. Czyli na wpół crack. Albo i bardziej. Crack dla humanistów. ; -)

* * *

**Wiedza jest tylko smyczą (a twoja wyjątkowo krótka)**

* * *

Sztuka rządzenia. Sztuka retoryki. Chodź ze mną do filharmonii, Cloud, mówił Rufus, uśmiechając się, masz teraz czas, załatwię bilety, chodź, przebywanie ze sztuką odpręża, poznasz może nowe utwory, odkryjesz cud. Za uśmiechem, Strife wiedział, było pobłażanie, choć nie pogarda: Shinra nie odważyłby się pogardzać tym, co wielokrotnie go pokonywało. Problem nierozwiązany nie może być głupi. „Jeśli to zadanie jest głupie, to kim jesteś ty, który go nie umiesz rozwiązać?" ten głos guwernantek w prezydenckiej głowie, głos, który Cloud sobie tylko wyobrażał – może to była guwernant, może nikt nigdy nic takiego nie powiedział, skąd miałby wiedzieć? Pobłażanie, więc, może nawet podszyta pychą radość nauczania. Rufus mówił: chodź, pokażę ci, wykształcę cię, wychowam, jak małą roślinkę, jak dzikie zwierzątko, chodź, pokażę ci moją ucieczkę, mój bastion, to miejsce, gdzie, jak z kolei nauczono mnie, możemy mieć emocje, możemy być słabi – sztuka pozwala mężczyźnie płakać, padać na kolana, mówić głosem drącym od emocji. Chodź, Cloud, pokażę ci moje schronienie, nauczę cię, że tym jest właśnie sztuka, wychowam cię.

Strife śmiałby się – bo umiał, bo mógł, z takich rzeczy zawsze. Śmiech jest łatwiejszy od uśmiechu. Wiesz, co to jest sztuka, wiesz co to jest sztuka, władco Midgaru, panie na włościach zwanych Edge'em, znów na górze, książę w szklanym zamku, z nadwornym kompozytorem, potrzebnym, by wyrażał za ciebie uczucia, lęki, wszystko, czego tobie nie wolno? „Sublimacja ludzkiego bytu" (znów, wyobrażona odpowiedź do wyobrażonej riposty, bo Cloud wie, że nigdy tego nie powie, nigdy, póki ma resztki zdrowych zmysłów, nigdy, nie do Shinry, nie ten poziom intymności;do nikogo innego też nie, bo nikt inny nie zrozumie). Nie, Rufus, to, co nazywasz sublimacją, to twierdza vel – widzisz, uczę się, czytam – ujście vel bezpiecznik vel zawór vel matczyna spódnica vel raj. Nie dość realny, ale raj, powrót, ideał, wieża z kości, schronienie, tak, schronienie, wyraz, wreszcie wyraz wszystkiego, czego nie wolno i czego nie umiesz. Czy to zagrzebany w nim właśnie twój ojciec wyśnił Ziemię Obiecaną, nadzieję na to, że po wysiłku jest odpłata, że cierpienie w dzisiaj może być odkupione jutrem, że jutro, spełnione, szczęśliwe, perfekcyjne, doskonałe jutro nam wybaczy, bo będzie doskonałe; jak myślisz, Rufus? Zdradzę ci sekret... Albo nie, nie teraz, jeszcze za chwilę. W ramach wynagrodzenia za oczekiwanie – zdradzę ci teraz mały sekret. Sekrecik. Ten, który już znasz, ale rzadko o nim myślisz.

Ludzkie to niedoskonałe. Człowieczeństwo, to, mówią, dążenie, nie ideał i nie mają racji, ale do tego jeszcze dojdziemy; mają cień racji, przypadkowy cień w tym, że to nie ideał. Ideał więc to nie – tak. Doskonałe nie jest więc – tak. Nigdy nie jest ludzka. Wiesz, wiem, że wiesz. Znałeś go przecież, całe lata, prawda? Mijaliście się na korytarzach, musisz wiedzieć. Trudno wyprzeć, zamazać teorią coś, na co wpada się w windzie, na piętrze, przy automacie z kawą. Nawet jeśli temu czemuś rozkazuje.

Chociaż nie – jakaś dziewczyna z waszego sekretariatu, z waszego dawnego sekretariatu, powiedziała kiedyś pijana w barze, że chodziły plotki, sypiałeś. Ach, więc ci się udało. sypiać z czymś znaczy „wyprzeć kompletnie", zamieść pod maskę intymności. Bliskość, swojskość, cielesność – to dziecinne, wieczne _mogędotknąć_, _mogędotknąć_, _dotykamniee _ i wyprowadzany zbyt spiesznie wniosek, _istniejeistniejejakja_, _narównympoziomie_, _jestjakja_, kompletnie nielogiczny, za to jakże konieczny. Zdrowy rozum, tak to nazywają, chociaż ty byś pewnie wolał imię brzytwy, ostrzejsze, bardziej wyrafinowane, odwołuje się do nazwiska, więc wiedzy, nie do potocyzmów. Może się nadziałeś na tę brzytwę, ale i tak wiesz, czym nie jest doskonałość, z literatury, z teorii, z refleksji, wyparłeś tylko dowód, przykład, nie hipotezę. Rzeczywistość, nie równanie. Jesteśmy śmiesznymi ludźmi, obaj, wiesz, Rufus?

Plotę trzy po trzy w ramach wynagradzania za odwlekanie sekretu – odwlekanie to ważne słowo: znalazłem tego filozofa w twojej bibliotece, prawie umarłem ze śmiechu, bo to dopiero zbiór znaków, ile dziesiątek tysięcy tomów tam zgromadziłeś? każdy odwołuje się do każdego, nie wątpię. W każdym razie: seks, hormony i prokreacja (odwołuję się do twojej ulubionej definicji miłości, doceniasz?) są w stanie wyprzeć wszystko. Wszystko. Nawet głębokie przekonanie solipsysty, mam nadzieję, iż doceniasz przykład, iż nie muszę rozwijać tego, co czai się za tym sformułowaniem.

Gajo, jak ty bardzo musiałeś być... Nie, miejmy trochę wyrozumiałości dla naszej godności. Musiałeś bardzo żałować, musisz bardzo żałować, że nie jesteś ogniem (ten tomik, kiedy na niego wpadłem, miał wytarte karki, literki zamazane od dotknięć spoconych opuszek, nie udawaj, że nie rozpoznajesz _Boję-się-być-niepewnością-żal-mi-że-nie-jestem-ogn iem_)

Co byśmy poczęli bez eufemizmu? Teraz widzimy jak w zwierciadle, niejasno, ale ujrzymy twarzą w twarzą – i to ma być obietnica? Prędzej groźba.

Widzisz, nie musisz mnie uczyć. I wiem, co to jest sztuka, właśnie wiem, niestety. Wolałbym twój zamek, bastion, twoją ucieczkę, naprawdę. Ci głupcy, którzy chcieliby zajrzeć zza zasłonę mówią niekiedy „dymy i lustra". Wolałbym cały gabinet zwierciadeł, wesoły lunapark, i cały dym tysięcy kominów, które uruchamiamy, bo musimy czymś zastąpić reaktory.

Nie. Tylko taki dym. Żaden inny. Wcale nie z powodu taniego resentymentu, wcale. Widzisz, inny dym zamiast zasłaniać, jest dla mnie drogą. Krzew ognisty, twierdzili w jakiejś dawnej religii, słup ognia i dymu, twierdzili, tak ukazał się im Pan. I mi też, Rufus, widzisz, jakże niefortunnie.

Co to jest sztuka? Mięsa – człowiek. Nie tylko ten zwykły. Ja i ty. Zack. Aerith. My wszyscy.

Przepraszam, że jestem zmęczony, zgorzkniały, że mam dość, że pozwalam sobie na żarty (tego by nie powiedział, poprawia się w myślach, nie przeprosiłby prezydenta, już nigdy więcej, choćby miał powód – są takie sytuacje, po których już nie można używać pewnych słów, bo te stały się drogą). To mniej żart niż myślisz, sztuka nie jest bezcielesną, abstrakcyjną twierdzą, tu tkwi twoja zasłona. Gdybym był ci w stanie wybaczyć, Shinrowiczu, zamilkłbym teraz. Moja wina. Serio. Serio, bo ty się nawet starasz, zawsze się starałeś, od samego początku. Sojusz. Znajomość. Sojusz. Widzisz, sęk w tym, że nas określają nasi wrogowie. A ja, rozumiesz, potrzebuję określenia. Wielu określeń – a raczej, innego. Dowolnego innego niż to jedno, które mam.

Rozumiesz, prawda, Rufus? Potrzebuję innego wroga, z bardzo wielu względów.

Sztuka jest cielesna. Jest zakorzeniona w naszych neuronach, a neurony, chociaż lubimy myśleć inaczej, są tak samo fizyczne jak wątroba. Pewne upokorzenie, nie? Cała ta nasza ubóstwiana wiedza, język, kultura, nasz ubóstwiany rozum – to tylko to samo, co nerki, co żołądek, co skóra, co krew, co... W porządku, nie będę popadał w obrzydlistwa. Sam je zdążyłeś pomyśleć.

Drobny sekrecik, ten, który może przeczuwasz, bo ciągle odwlekam i zasługujesz na zadośćuczynienie. Zadośćpoznanie? Zadośćnauczenie? Należy błogosławić te „pewne upokorzenia". W nich jesteśmy ludźmi. Należy je brać na ręce, przytulać i nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie myśleć, że człowiek to dążenie, nigdy nie myśleć, że człowiek to tylko dążenie do doskonałości plus upadki, które są nieuniknionym efektem ubocznym. Krew, kości, wątroba, fizjologia to nie jest efekt uboczny, to nie jest coś do wyrzucenia. Wiem, że wierzysz teraz Planecie – ale nie wierz, kiedy ci to powie. Planeta jest za blisko ideału, by zrozumieć.

Opowiem ci kiedyś o... o po-Nibelheim. Opowiem ci. I to nie będzie ładna narracja, to nie będzie mózg ani Lifestream nawet, to będzie – chociaż będę mówił językiem – to będzie właśnie o ciele. O upokorzeniu. Nie, nie tak, jak w tych teoretycznych książkach, mielących ciało na interpretacje – to aż godne podziwu w swojej przebiegłości, ta kampania zawłaszczająca, dokonywane przez to, co cielesnością pogardza, prze ideał, przez utopie, przez... Tito. To trochę jak ty, kiedy przypisujesz sobie przed tłumem zwycięstwo nad Meteorytem. Albo nawet: przypisujesz je nam. To trochę jak to, co robiliście w reaktorach.

To będzie opowieść o krwi, o tlenie w płucach i komórkach, o spalonych włosach, o pękającej skórze, o bólu, o gotujących się gałkach ocznych, o mięśniach, o nerkach, o tym, że ludzie umierają zwykle we własnych wymiocinach, sikach, odchodach, zwłaszcza, gdy się boją – i przeżyją też w tym, właśnie w tym, głównie w tym. To kaci są ładni, czyści, uroczo sarkastyczni, to kaci mogą z tobą spokojnie omawiać _teorie cielesności_. Że ja je teraz z tobą omawiam? Och, bo wpuściłeś mnie do biblioteki, bo przeżyłem, bo miałem dość czasu, by się umyć i wypłukać własne rzygi spod paznokci – wybacz obsceniczność – bo jestem teraz z tobą czyimś katem. Nie ofiarą, o, to na pewno. Dopuściłeś mnie do pańskiego stołu, a ja z wdzięczności grzecznie przeczytałem te książki i teraz cię zabawiam powodzeniem twojego projektu edukacyjno-wychowawczego. To nie do końca tak, ale tak też mogłoby być. Jesteśmy niedoskonali: mamy wiele prawd. Doskonałość ma pewnie wszystkie. Albo jedną i umie się nią zadowolić – chociaż nie, to umiar, a doskonałość, wbrew tym starym książkom, nie może być umiarkowana, ona jest tym, co rozbuchane, co przekracza granice, ekstremum.

(tego by nie powiedział, uznaje w wyobraźni Strife, tego też nie, bo wówczas Shinra zepchnąłby go na wody relatywizmu, jego, Clouda, problemów psychicznych, delikatnie, taktownie, oczywiście, wskazując na „tę twoją wielką fugę; chodź do mnie, żołnierzyku, uwierzę w twoje kłamstwa, spełnię twoje marzenia – albo na odwrót" i trzeba byłoby prychać z irytacją, wzruszać ramionami, wychodzić, rzucać „tito mi to", przerywać rozmowę).

O tym wszystkim. muszę ci kiedyś opowiedzieć, Rufus, bo cię właściwie lubię, a ty szukałeś wielkości, bieli, drogi do dążenia nawet w fizyczności, w chorobie, w kalectwie. Nie można dosłownie sypiać z Planetą, ale są inne sposoby, by zdobyć podobną intymność.

Może jednak kłamię. Może ci opowiem, bo ci zazdroszczę. Zazdroszczę ci dymu i luster. Sztuki-schronienia. Dymy i lustra, może jestem po prostu draniem, który chciałby ci je odebrać, bo twój ojciec, twoja korporacja zabrała mi moje. Nie wiem, czy naprawdę chcę pana krzywdzić, panie prezydencie. Chyba nie mam wyboru.

On? Dobre pytanie. Czy doskonałość ma wybór? Jeszcze lepsze, prawda? Bo niby tak, ale skoro jest doskonała, to jej czyny lub ich brak winny być takie same, a doskonałe, nie ukrywajmy, może być tylko jedno rozwiązanie... Trzeba było je sobie zadać wcześniej. Pytanie, znaczy. Teraz to już tito.

Sztuka, więc. Wielka sztuka, ta idealna sztuka, ta, która wpływa na nasze neurony tak samo dobrze, jak najdoskonalsze wymyślone przez twoją – twojego ojca, OK. – korporację programy, tak samo jak elektrowstrząsy albo światło, bo wszystko, co widzimy, to światło, więcej, wszystko, co czujemy i myślimy, to światło. Uwierz mi. Robili to na mnie, a czego nie zrobili, widziałem na innych. Ataki lękowe. Zmiana poglądów, wiary, nienawiści w miłość, wyciszenie bólu, wywołanie bólu. Samo światło. Stąd wiem na pewno, że neurony są fizyczne. I nie, nie rzucaj mi tej durnej opozycji formy-materii, nie mów, że neurony są duchem, który oczywiście, że ma władzę nad ciałem. Neurony są materią. Jeśli coś miałoby być tu formą, to tylko światło. Że forma nie powinna być rozróżnialną od materii? Och, Rufus, zapewniam cię, to teraz tylko w słowach tak brzmi – nie jest. Światło nie jest rozróżnialne od cielesności. _Schema_, odcisk, jedność materii i znaku, formy, tak było w jakimś podręczniku, który przeczytałem w twojej bibliotece, żeby jakoś ogarnąć ten bajzel we mnie. Niewiele dało, poza zbiorem słów, ale słowa są ładne. To byłaby jakaś ucieczka. Potencjalne twierdze są miłe, pozwalają zapomnieć, na sekundy.

Największa sztuka, rozumiesz już? jest cielesna w tym sensie, tylko w tym, ale to wystarcza, jest cielesna w przejawach działania. Robi z nami wszystko. Bierze nas i robi z nami, co chce. Chociaż to my musimy ją stworzyć.

Widzisz już? Nie jest ludzka. Jest doskonała. Jest piękna (Shinra powiedziałby teraz, Cloud jest pewien, ten cytat, ten o grozy początku i zawahałby się, czy dodać, aż Strife wyręczyłby go, pokazując, że tak, że można, nie boi się, nie boli go, to nie jest niegrzeczne: „straszliwy jest każdy anioł"). Jest tym jutrem, co do którego wierzymy, że uświęci, uzasadni nasze poświęcenia, grzechy, cierpienia niezawinione, że nam wybaczy. Że jest warte, że jest osiągalne. Że może uzasadnić. Że może coś. Najlepiej przyjąć nasze niedoskonałości, wyprostować je, ocenić jako etapy. Konieczności. Wygładzić.

Zaczynasz rozumieć, nie? To właśnie zasłona. Nadzieja. Ślepa wiara. Dlaczego niby cel jutrzejszy miałby być uzasadnieniem dla cierpienia dzisiaj? Dlaczego cokolwiek miałoby uzasadnić cierpienie? Większe dobro. Co warte dobro ufundowane na cierpieniu? Dlaczego niby akurat wielkość ma tu przesądzać? To biznes, tak myśleć. A biznes, wiemy, jest tylko lustrami i mgłą. Cierpienie, małe, pojedyncze, ono samo obala największe dobra. Dobro nie może zamknąć oczu na odrobinkę bólu, nie może go skwitować wzruszeniem ramion, bo staje się kolejnym złem, rozróżnialnym tylko po celu, wiemy to obaj, Rufus. Nasza nadzieja, że jutro to cierpienie zniknie, że się może nawet przyda – ona przy odrobinie szczęścia pomaga nam przetrwać ból. Ale nie usensawnia, chyba, że wszechświat jest dyktatorem również okrutnym, jak twoja korporacja. Twojego ojca, OK.

I widzisz, sztuka nie jest schronieniem ani ucieczką. Nie, doskonała sztuka jest tym spełnionym jutrem, które nie usensawnia ani nie udostępnia pokoi, byś lizał rany. Dlaczego miałaby?

Wiesz, czym jest sztuka czyli doskonałość, czyli to spełnione jutro? Tym, co rozpruwa ci żołądek, gardło, tym, co przebija cię na wskroś, tym, co pozwala ci leżeć w kałuży krwi, odchodów, wymiotów, wnętrzności, zachłystywać się własną krwią, podtrzymywać leżące na ziemi jelita – i cały czas się uśmiecha. Pięknym, idealnym, naprawdę pięknym uśmiechem. I cały czas jest doskonała. Naprawdę. Piękna. Nieludzka, niesamowita, totalnie nieludzka, jakby spoza wszystkiego, co znałeś, doskonaładoskonaładoskonała, aż się nie da wypowiedzieć, cały czas taka jest, nawet wtedy, kiedy twoje jelita brudzą jej buty, nawet wtedy, kiedy rzygasz u jej stóp własnym żołądkiem. Uśmiecha się. Jest doskonała. Twoje bycie nic dla niej nie znaczy, kompletnie nic. Jest absolutnie poza zasięgiem. A zabija cię, ot tak, samą obecnością, samą swoją doskonałością, przewagą, poza-ludzkością. Jej to nic nie obchodzi, bo stoisz o tyle niżej, o tyle niżej. Leżysz w kałuży krwi i myślisz sobie „jeśli wszyscy zginiemy, jeśli nie będzie ludzi, to ty też, bo kto cię będzie słucha, symfonia, kto cię przeczyta, poemacie", krzyczysz to nawet, ale jej to nie obchodzi. Bo jest doskonała, więc co jej po istnieniu, istnienie to coś niżej. I ty, choćbyś nawet to istnienie podtrzymywał, nadal jesteś niżej. Ona zginie może z tobą, ale nadal będzie doskonała. Trwanie niewiele tu zmienia. Będzie się uśmiechała.

Z naszego punktu widzenia, wykrwawiających się robaków, to będzie „śmianie się w twarz". Ale ona nie widzi naszych twarzy.

Widzisz teraz, dlaczego potrzebuję innych wrogów, tak bardzo? nie ze względu na nienawiść, nie; wrogowie zakreślają granice, a te, które mam, są definicją zbyt ogólną; nie jestem bogiem, nie jestem doskonałością, nie jestem jutrem, Gajo, każdy potrzebowałby precyzyjniejszych odniesień dla tożsamości.

Och, wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, Rufus. Że za długo, zbyt intensywnie. Że nie powinienem, nie o nim, że bardzo się skupiam i dlatego wszędzie dostrzegam. Możliwe.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że to jest to, co ja widzę za sztuką. Nie twierdzę, nie ucieczkę, nie coś, co pozwala mi wreszcie być człowiekiem, bo wyraża moje emocje. Nie, ja tam widzę jego. I Nibelheim, Aerith, i coś, co pozwala być człowiekiem o tyle, że samo nim nie jest, nie jest ciałem, nie jest upokorzeniem, nie jest bólem, już nie, odrzuciło to w „dążeniu". Widzę tam doskonałość, która się objawia, więc płomienie, więc przebite wnętrzności, więc te jelita oraz ekskrementy na podłodze, tak się czuję, kiedy się nadziewam na kanty doskonałości, właśnie tak, a ona dalej jest – symfonia przecież będzie grana, wiersz czytany. Wykrwawię ci się w filharmonii, przejdźmy do początku.

Koniec odwlekania, czas na sekret: doskonałość nie wybacza. Nigdy. Nie może. Nie taka stworzona przez ludzi, bo może ci bogowie, w których wierzono dawniej... Ideał nie wybaczy nam, bo jakże by mógł? Ideał nie ma czego wybaczać sobie ani nigdy niczego jemu nie wybaczono, prawda? Bo w trakcie procesu stwarzania doskonałości, choć jest miejsce na porażki i ponowne próby, nie ma miejsca na wybaczenie. I potem cóż, doskonałość. Dlaczego coś, czemu nigdy nie wybaczono i co nie potrzebuje wybaczać sobie, miałoby wybaczyć nam? Niedoskonałym? Czemu doskonałe jutro miałoby wybaczyć kalekiemu wczoraj? Z miłosierdzia? Z pychy? Ci dawni bogowie, oni pewnie tak. Ale nasza doskonałość, tymi ręcami wytworzona? Czy kiedykolwiek poznała pychę, nie słuszną wyższość? A okazanie miłosierdzia zniszczyłoby cały proces jej stwarzania, więc nigdy go jej nie okazano, prawda? Zawsze tylko biznes. Większy pożytek. Jak coś, co nie rozumie ani nie zna niedoskonałości, mogłoby ją nam wybaczyć, mogłoby uznać nas za równych sobie na tyle, by w ogóle rozmyślać nad tą kwestią. Jak coś nieludzkiego miałoby dać nam ludzkiego przebaczenia?

Czy przebaczasz benzynie, kiedy ją lejesz do baku? Dlatego, Rufus, Planeta ci nie wybaczy. Ani tobie, ani mi, chociaż też nie ukarze. Dla cyklu życia jesteśmy paliwem, niczym więcej. Nie znajdziesz w niej osądu ani uzasadnienia, tak, jak w tobie nie znajduje ich cielesność. Czy osądzasz elektrony, kiedy piszesz na laptopie?

Dlaczego walczę, więc? Bo nie ma nic, czego bym... Tak, tak właśnie, czytałeś raporty, łał, czuję się zaszczycony (wie na pewno, że tamten by się nie wstrzymał, że wtrąciłby, wie na pewno, że czytał – z ostrych, okrutnych słów, które nie mogłyby tak ranić, gdyby tamten nie wiedział, to wie): czego bym nie cenił. Nie kochał, jeśli chcesz być sentymentalny. Jeżeli ty też nie łapiesz, to bardzo mi przykro. Serio: skoro potrzebuję innych wrogów, innych dookreśleń, to wolałbym różnorodność.

Doskonałość nam nie wybaczy, nigdy, bo nie może, taka jest jej cena. Taką ją uczyniliśmy, taką ją czynimy, kiedy decydujemy się spróbować ją stwarzać. Koniec sekretu.

Nasze jutro, nasza własnoręcznie zrobiona, wychuchana doskonałość, nasza bahamucia utopia, wymarzone jutro, klucz do końca historii, do końca cierpień, nasz cudowny, ukochany, idealny postęp, krzywa wznosząca w czasie i przestrzeni, nasz punkt szczytu, kres planów i kres marzeń, nadzieja, to, co nas napędzało, co uzasadniało cierpienie oraz poświecenie – cóż, dla mnie raczej „siebie", w twoim przypadku hojnie szafowane cudze... Już, już wracam do tematu. Ta dygresja tylko przedstawia skalę. I co? Nasze bahamucie, ifrycie, pieprzone jutro śmieje się, śmiało się nam obu w twarz.

To właściwie smutne, ten sekret. Nie tamten, ten prywatny. Widzisz, Rufus, geostigma to nie była pokuta. To nie droga do zadośćuczynienia, wyrównania, to nie jest powolne usprawiedliwienia ani sprawiedliwość, ani nic, co może oczyścić, co może dać nam przepustkę do tego wymarzonego, doskonałego jutra, w którym nasze poświęcenia, winy, niedoskonałości, grzechy, błędy, cokolwiek, zostaną przemyte szmateczką, uzasadnione, wyczyszczone.

A prywatnie? Proste. Skoro geostigma to nie pokuta (teraz, nawet w myślach, nawet w urojonych konwersacjach Strife łagodził głos, aż do momentu, kiedy otulał jak warstwa śniegu ziemię i ziarna, by nie zginęły), to...

(ciekawe, czy te oczy byłyby dla niego lustrami w czymś jeszcze, poza kolorem, czy otworzyłyby się tak samo szeroko, jak jego własne, kiedy zrozumiał wreszcie wszystko, na wszystkich planach, również tym najmniejszym może, najmniej istotnym – a przecież bolesnym, tak bolesnym...)

On nam nie wybaczył, nie wybacza, i nie wybaczy.


	8. Ślepo, zimno, traf

Och, bardzo, bardzo self-indulgent, pełne pobłażania dla małego ja. Formaliści by mnie zabili. Potraktujmy to jako PWP dla mnie samej. Poza tym na wpół crack. Co najmniej na wpół (dlaczego panowie zawsze obsuwają się w crack, kiedy mnie się ich piszę?) Tytuł wykazuje, jak zwykle, że mam słabość do trójkątów/trójek.

Naprawdę,** niewyobrażalnie **self-indulgent. Człowiek powinien takie rzeczy trzymać w szufladzie, ale wówczas A. ich nie zobaczy, a A. się uśmieje, jak to przeczyta. Z dwóch znajomych teoretyków też by się uśmiało, ale nie znają FFVII (coś z tym powinnam zrobić).

Tylko te sześćset komentarzy mnie usprawiedliwia. I styl. Panie Szkłowski, Mistrzu, czy styl może być chwytem?

* * *

**Ślepo, zimno, traf**

_opadają twoje słowa_  
_powoli_  
_klatka  
za_  
_klatką_

* * *

Ślepe aukcje (licytowano wynajem obrazu, nie znając twórcy, a celowo mieszano wielkich z bazgrołami dzieci, zwierząt oraz pracami przeciętniaków; charytatywna rozrywka, nie inwestycja) były dawniej jedną z ulubionych zabaw elit Midgaru – i zostały rychło przeniesione w nową rzeczywistość. Tę, połączoną z wystawą, wernisażem tudzież prelekcjami, organizowały żona i córka prezydenta Domino, znane mecenas sztuki.

Cloud niewątpliwie nie należał do świata, który dawniej w takich aukcjach uczestniczył, czuł się więc nieco obco: przychodzili wszakże na takie imprezy razem z Tifą, choć to Shinra zapraszał, zdecydowali bowiem, że wiedzę zawsze warto zdobyć. Zwłaszcza na wrogu. Poza tym, kiedy indziej znajdą moment, by się wyrwać z pracy i pójść do galerii? Tak przynajmniej mieli pretekst.

Strife nie ukrywał też, podobnie jak w przypadku regularnego zjawiania się w rufusowej bibliotece, że oboje po prostu lubią wszelaką sztukę. Nie mieli pretensji do znawstwa czy wybitnego gustu, ale sprawiała im przyjemność. Odprężała. Przynosiła moment ukojenia, rozrywki i, przyznawali to z łatwością, niskiej satysfakcji: w końcu byli parą nieważnych ludzi z nieważnego miasteczka, zapraszaną na najbardziej ekskluzywne salony. Miny niektórych bywalców bywały – cóż, może w zamierzeniu obraźliwe, może mogłyby być irytujące, jednak po tym wszystkim, co dwójka z Nibelheim przeżyła dotąd, zdawały się niemal urocze. Takie... pocieszne.

Dzisiaj także nie oszczędzono im paru „neutralnie zszokowanych" spojrzeń, jednak ich liczba i tak zmalała w porównaniu z kilkoma pierwszymi artystycznymi wydarzeniami. Uwagi dotyczące ich strojów (cóż poradzić, chłopak miał tylko jeden wieczorowy garnitur; Tifa posiadała kilka odpowiednich sukienek – dzisiaj założyła ciemnozieloną, sięgającą poniżej kolan, z dekoltem w szpic – żadna jednak nie była z jedwabiu) także zachowywano już na rozmowy w domu, nie komentarze publiczne. Szkoda, pomyślał sarkastycznie Cloud, zawsze to jakaś rozrywka. Dla niego nie całkiem miła – w gruncie rzeczy był dość nieśmiałym stworzeniem, prześladowanym przez stałe poczucie „bycia nie na miejscu" – ale już Tifa wprost uwielbiała dyskretnie prowokować otoczenie albo uszczypliwie komentować zachowanie pozostałych gości. Zwłaszcza gdy bezczelnie, zupełnie plebejsko, wpatrywali się w jej dekolt. Cóż, dziewczyna nigdy nie dawała sobie w kaszę dmuchać, a lata za kontuarem tylko wzmocniły jej asertywność.

— Powinniśmy coś wylicytować. W końcu to charytatywne — zauważyła teraz. — Jak myślisz? Coś ci się podoba?

To kobieta powinna wybierać, a mężczyzna uprzejmie płacić, pomyślał Strife. Przynajmniej tak rzecz wyglądała w książkach i na filmach. Kiepski ze mnie rycerz, dodał w duszy, prawie bez goryczy.

— Obawiam się, że jeśli na cokolwiek wskażemy — mruknął — to Rufus nam to sprezentuje. Po aukcji. Na stałe. I będziemy musieli wzmocnić ochronę w barze – rozumiesz, to pewnie będzie praca warta tyle, co jedna trzecia dzielnicy. Razem z mieszkańcami.

Lockhart zaczęła chichotać.

— Zawsze możemy wybrać pracę trzylatki. Albo chocobo. Na wszelki wypadek. W końcu my nie kładziemy tutaj na szali naszej opinii towarzyskiej. Państwo i tak nas traktują jak barbarzyńców, po co im niszczyć złudzenia?

Cloud skrzywił się lekko.

— I znosić bohomaz w barze przez najbliższe kilka tygodni? Nie, dzięki. Zresztą — dodał, wzruszywszy ramionami — akurat rozróżnienie pracy zwierzątka jest proste. One są całkiem... no, przypadkowe. Widać, że nie myślą, jak my. Nawet najbardziej zbzikowany artysta to człowiek i... i to widać.

— Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, co mi mówili nauczyciele, to właśnie byś tych zbzikowanych artystów dobił. Im chodziło o to, żeby ich prace przestały wyrażać ich... ludzką świadomość, stały się przypadkowe...

— Ale wtedy by już nic dla nikogo nie znaczyły. Nawet dla nich. Równie dobrze można byłoby się przejść i patrzeć na chmury — mruknął trzeźwo chłopak (zawsze chłopak, zawsze z tą delikatną, młodziutką urodą, już do końca, dzięki tym przeklętym latom w laboratorium).

Zamilkli na moment, nieco zaskoczeni faktem, że właśnie, tak jakby, zaczęli toczyć dyskusję o sztuce. W szarpaninie dnia codziennego nie za bardzo mieli czas na takie luksusy jak rozmowa o czymkolwiek, co nie dotyczyło pracy czy domu.

Minęli jakąś chaotyczną video-instalację (dziecko, szepnęła Tifa, a mężczyzna potaknął), rzeźbę zrobioną z włosów (przeciętna, bardzo; jakiś epigon awangardy, zdecydował Strife), kilka obrazów, en masse raczej średnich, aczkolwiek, jak uznali po chwili, z pewnością nie słabych. Z dwa nawet miały w sobie szczyptę „czegoś więcej". Ktoś dobry mógł mieć gorszy dzień. Albo ktoś przeciętny – wyjątkowo dobry.

— Zastawiam się, jak malowałby... jak tworzyłby Nanaki — wypaliła naraz Lockhart.

To było zdecydowanie dobre pytanie. Teoretycznie, jako nie-człowiek, mógł tworzyć dzieła tak odmienne od ludzkiej percepcji, że byłyby jak te „od chocobo", zupełnie puste i niezrozumiałe. Z drugiej strony, zauważył Cloud, skoro Nanaki myślał jednak dość podobnie do nich, symbolami, słowami, skoro mogli się dogadać za pomocą języka standardowego, to i za pomocą sztuki powinni dać radę. Zobaczyliby inność, ale jeszcze rozpoznawalną.

I tak sobie dyskutując, dotarli przed abstrakcyjne płótno. Kolory, odcienie niebieskiego głównie, trochę czerni i miejscami ciepłe, wyraziste, pojedyncze, kontrastujące punkty – te kolory mieszały się na nim, nałożone grubymi warstwami, we wszystkich kierunkach, niedbałymi maźnięciami – lub nie maźnięciami, gdzieniegdzie kładzioną je raczej kropkami, kroplami. Miejscami spod farby przebijały przedmioty, które twórca najwyraźniej rzucił w szale kreowania na tkaninę. Kropki, kreski, odpadki.

— A niech to — szepnęli równocześnie.

Po czym zamarli pod obrazem na ładne kilkadziesiąt sekund. Odeszli na kilka kroków, wrócili, przekrzywiali nieco dziecinnie głowy.

— To jest — wydukała wreszcie dziewczyna — właśnie to, jak malowałby Nanaki. Jak mógłby... coś w tym stylu.

— Jak my sobie wyobrażamy — uściślił chłopak. — Człowiek, który malując udaje, że jest nie-człowiekiem, malującym i udającym, że jest człowiekiem, żeby w języku ludzi przekazać to, co czuje nie-człowiek... Zabawne.

Chwila ciszy.

— Myślisz, że możemy to wylicytować na aukcji? — spytała wreszcie cicho kobieta.

— Obawiam się, że to skończone arcydzieło i ktoś nas przebije — padła trzeźwa odpowiedź.

Ktoś za nimi prychnął naraz, zdecydowanie celowo za głośno.

— To już teraz i tłuszcza po podstawówce może udawać, że rozumie sztukę? Zapędziliśmy się za daleko w dążeniach emancypacyjnych... — Po czym został uciszony przez towarzyszkę, mruczącą coś o dobrych manierach.

Strife'owi, szczerze mówiąc, cała sytuacja była obojętna. Skoro jednak obok stała Tifa, to powinien chyba bronić jej honoru. Nie, żeby miał ochotę wywoływać bójkę, to pewnie tylko potwierdziłoby opinię „elit" o nieokrzesanych prostakach. Westchnął, rzucił za siebie okiem – i naraz zachichotał, jak najbardziej szczerze.

Grupka „znawców" stała, wpatrzona tudzież zachwycona, przed pracą, którą pobieżnie obejrzał z dziewczyną moment temu. Byli pewni, że te maźnięcia farbą naokoło, tak grube, że w końcu tworzyły raczej bury dywan niźli obraz, zostały stworzone przez jakieś zwierzę. Gdyby mieli dociekać dokładniej, to przez gryfa – przynajmniej na to wskazywały ślady pazurów, które zachowały się na dole po lewej stronie malunku. Dostrzegli je i obśmiali jako nieuczciwą podpowiedź.

Doprawdy, jeżeli te „elitarne kręgi" padały na kolana przed takimi rzeczami, to nie miał najmniejszych powodów do urazy. Ludzie aż tak pozbawieni gustu nie mają zdolności honorowej, jak wymamrotał, tłumiąc śmiech, kiedy jeden z mężczyzn, wysoki brunet, rzucił mu wyniosłe, wyzywające spojrzenie. Lockhart potaknęła, przy okazji powtarzając uwagę wyraźniej. Tamten zbladł.

— To, co tak państwa zachwyca, to jakiś przeciętniak, przyjemnie dobiera kolory, nic więcej, żadnej w tym myśli, rozmachu. Taka sztuka do powieszenia w salonie, jak użytkowa. To, z czego państwo się nabijają — oznajmił chłodno — to jest genialne ukazanie nietrwałości sztuki, tego, co podobno nieśmiertelne, co nas utrwala – ukazanie złudności tych mrzonek, oto farby giną jedna pod druga, jak wielkie dzieła, jak ludzkie życia, aż stają się jednolitą masą, niemożliwą do odczytania, błotem, śmieciem – oto bagno czasu, które pochłonie nas i sztukę. Obstawiałbym, że to późny Karou — stwierdził z wielkim zadowoleniem.

Jego towarzysze niemal zaczęli klaskać. Cloud skrzywił się. Cała ta przemowa coś mu przypomniała, coś, o czym ostatnio czytał – postanowili z Tifą nadrobić stracony czas, a że Shinra otworzył prywatną bibliotekę dla społeczeństwa, to sporo w niej siedzieli. Chłopak próbował jakoś systematycznie nadgonić filozofię i różnorakie teorie humanistyczno-społeczne, poza wiedzą ściśle naukową (i tak w świetle odkryć o Lifestreamie częściowo nieważną), rychło jednak przekonał się, że jest to dziedzina, która pączkuje; przeczytanie jednej książki wzbudza zainteresowanie setką kolejnych, za każdym razem. Koniec końców jego lektury były więc nieco chaotyczne, chociaż porządkował je coś jakiś czas, wracając do początkowej listy.

Chaos miał też swoje dobre strony. W nowszych pracach pisali właściwie coś podobnego, odmieniając parę sformułowań przez wszystkie przypadki, a tymi kluczowymi stwierdzeniami były...

— Tia. Zanegowanie wszelkiej metafizyki. Istnienia jakiejkolwiek obecności — wyrecytował nonszalancko. — Jakkolwiek rzecz nazwiemy, zależnie od filozoficznych preferencji, to, tak czy siak – to dzieło jest słabe i zupełnie przypadkowe, namalowane przez jakiegoś umęczonego gryfa., który nie rozumie estetyki ani... znaczenia. — Na to też było jakieś ładniejsze słowo, ale, cóż, trudno, właśnie go zapomniał, let's mosey. — To, co zachwyciło nas, jest za to genialnym wyrazem ostatecznej możliwej obcości, inności, tej otchłani nie-ja, jaką jest zawsze ty. — Łaaał, pomyślał z zachwytem, zaczynam się rozkręcać, nigdy nie myślałem, że to takie proste, że tylko zacząć, a reszta sama wskoczy na język. — Wyrażonym po ludzku, bo inaczej byśmy nie zrozumieli. To nie jest prawdziwa otchłań, to tylko ją markuje, dzięki czemu właśnie wiemy, że to otchłań. — I tutaj powinno paść takie istotne słowo na „m", które przewijało się we wszystkich książkach od początku, ale nie był pewien, czy je dobrze pamięta, a wolał nie ryzykować. — Nie obstawiam, kto to stworzył, ponieważ skończyłem ledwie siedem klas, nim poszedłem na wojnę — wysyczał, a tamci wyraźnie drgnęli — i nie mam pojęcia, ale tamto to nawet nie kicz, to przypadkowe smugi farby. Śmieć, a to jest arcydzieło. Udaje przypadek, aby wyrazić inność. Sedno sztuki.

— Mimesis — mruknęła jedna dziewczyna z „wrogiej" grupki, najwyraźniej pod sporym wrażeniem.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, Strife też był. W życiu nie przypuszczałby, że wygłosi ten typ przemowy, że w ogóle wygłosi więcej niż trzy zdania, ale w łatwej napuszoności języka krytyki było coś niemal hipnotycznego. Lockhart dusiła się śmiechem, próbując jednocześnie zachować poważną minę. Świetnie kobietę rozumiał.

Za to drugiego mężczyznę najwyraźniej zaczęła zżerać zazdrość, bo zbladł jeszcze bardziej i wysyczał z pogardą:

— Och, w tym, co jest nieludzkie kto jak, kto, ale... istota, taka jak pan — prawie wypluł to słowo — z pewnością ma doskonałe rozeznanie. Ale trzeba oddać Rufusowi, że umie trenować swoich... podopiecznych. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że stworzenia bojowe można też wyuczyć sztuczek papugi.

Clouda przyrównanie do zwierzęcia nie ubodło bardzo – przyzwyczaił się, niektórzy negowali człowieczeństwo jego i SOLDIER głośno, na łamach prasy, przed sądami, spisując projekty ustaw, na setki innych sposobów. Raczej, co go zdziwiło, zakłuło porównanie do domowego zwierzątka; pewnie dlatego, że faktycznie tym dla ShinRy byli jej żołnierze, o tę rolę sam niegdyś zabiegał, teraz zaś, rozmawiając z Rufusem, widując w go sytuacjach towarzyskich, przysiągłby niekiedy, że widzi u niego wyrazy twarzy właśnie taki, jak u pana dumnego z pupilka. Co doprowadzało do szału, chociaż nie powinno, bo prezydent był chłopakowi obojętny. W ogóle oraz w szczególe.

Prowokujący gość zamarł nagle w pół słowa, przerażony, co zaalarmowała Strife'a. Obrócił się natychmiast. Shinra, z Reno oraz Tsengiem przy boku. Wściekły, demonstracyjnie wręcz – ostatni raz Cloud widział u niego tak szczery gniew, kiedy walczyli na dachu korporacyjnego wieżowca. A i wtedy było w nim mniej pogardy.

Która teraz zresztą zniknęła, zastąpioną uprzejmością, kiedy tylko tamten zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak go widzi. Zza białego garnitury wynurzyła się blondynka o bujnych, posągowych kształtach, ubrana w karminową, obcisłą suknię do ziemi, sprytnie marszczoną na brzuchu. Alina, córka Domino, współorganizatorka akcji; trzymała się boku Rufusa w sposób, w który matka dwójki dzieci, żona, raczej nie powinna.

— Pan Tolman jest... zmęczony — oznajmił spokojnie prezydent, akcentując wyraz „zmęczony" w ten charakterystyczny sposób, w którym Strife rozpoznał kod, jakiego używano, by zasugerować, iż ktoś się upił ponad miarę przyzwoitości. — Powinien wrócić do domu, odpocząć.

Alina pokiwała głową z bardzo zimnym uśmiechem.

— Tylko tym mogę sobie wytłumaczyć — dodała — fakt, że nie rozpoznał jednego z najdojrzalszych artystycznie, najdoskonalszych dzieł Walewicza, za to zachwycał się nad pracą, która, cóż, zdradzę państwu sekret, tylko proszę nie rozpowiadać, faktycznie została nabazgrana przez jakąś zwierzynę.

— To drobna pomyłka, moja droga — ciągnął Shinra. — Oczywista dla estety albo człowieka o minimalnym wyczuciu czy wiedzy o sztuce, ale sama wiesz, jak dzisiaj trudno o takich ludzi. Dla pragmatyka, człowieka interesu, takie błahostki nie mają znaczenia, Walewicz to dla tak... zdolnych, rzutkich ludzi biznesu to tylko inwestycja, metka z ceną powyżej dziesięciu milionów dżili. Dzięki tej bezwzględności mógł dotąd sobie tak śmiało i z powodzeniem poczynać w biznesie. Bardziej niepokoi mnie zapomnienie o deklaracjach, jakie oficjalnie, przed sądem, poświadczając ich prawdziwość własnym podpisem, imieniem i honorem, składają jego partnerzy biznesowi. Ja, na przykład. Albo Reeve Tuesti. Jeżeli takie samo zapomnienie zdarzy się panu w pracy, może ono pana kosztować miliony – proszę przyjąć te słowa jako dobrą radę — zakończył ciepło.

Ten sam mężczyzna, który jeszcze sekundy temu wygłaszał buńczuczne uwagi – Tolman, najwyraźniej – teraz nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Jeden z jego znajomych, równie przestraszonych i chyba zażenowanych, pchnął go lekko w kierunku wyjścia, dodając jakieś grzecznościowe formułki. Tak, faktycznie, Greg miał ciężki tydzień, już idzie.

Rzeczywiście, odszedł błyskawicznie, wymieniwszy ledwie zdawkowe pożegnania. Prezydent cały czas utrzymywał na twarzy wyraz uprzejmej troski, cały czas. Dziewczyna, która wcześniej wtrąciła „mimesis", teraz ściskała torebkę kurczowo.

— Mimesis, jak mówiłam. Pan bardzo... trafnie to ujął, panie...

Shinra zacmokał. Kobieta umilkła. Cloud już otwierał usta, by jakoś, jakkolwiek, przerwać tę całą sytuację, ale Rufus był pierwszy.

— Tam są strome schody, słabe światło, śliskie marmury — zauważył lekko. — W stanie pana Tolmana nietrudno o nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Może idźcie mu pomóc? — zwrócił się do turków.

— Oczywiście — ton Tsenga był jak woda, zupełnie neutralny. — Aczkolwiek obawiam się, że możemy nie zdążyć, pan Tolman wyszedł, niestety, chwilę temu — dorzucił, ruszając do drzwi.

Strife'owi dreszcz przeszedł po krzyżu. Wymienił zaniepokojone spojrzenia z Tifą – zdenerwowaną, jak zawsze w towarzystwie prezydenta. Tamten człowiek był, owszem, irytujący. Zasługiwał na upokorzenie związane z pomyłką estetyczną, zasługiwał też na kłótnię z Cloudem, policzek od Lockhart, może wylanie jednego z fikuśnych, roznoszonych na wernisażu drinków na głowę – ale nie zasługiwał na to, by agenci specjalni korporacji spuścili go ze schodów, połamali mu kilka kości, ciężko pobili. Zasługiwał na złośliwe plotki i chwilowy ostracyzm towarzyski, powinien kupić coś w ramach przeprosin, powinien przeprosić, nade wszystko – ale nie zasługiwał na całkowite wykluczenie, na jakie skaże go lęk przed gniewem Rufusa i nie powinien tracić milionów, domu, firmy, udziałów; a sądząc ze słów Shinra oraz zachowania reszty gości, tak się cała rzecz skończy.

Alina przepraszała, wylewnie, bardzo. Tolman, oczywiście, na następne wydarzenia kulturalne nie będzie zapraszany, niech się państwo nie martwią, dla ludzi, którzy mają czelność w ten sposób traktować innych gości nie ma miejsca u niej w galerii, w ogóle w żadnej galerii, może poza handlową. Cham, nie mówiła wprost, ale wyraźnie sugerowała. Tifa chrząknęła, bąknęła jakieś podziękowania, próbując równocześnie chronić nieszczęśnika; może naprawdę to kwestia zmęczenia, ostatnie dni były ciężkie dla biznesu... Proszę, skonstatował złośliwie Strife, do tego prowadzą interwencje prezydenta, muszę teraz bronić faceta, który mnie obraził.

— Musiałeś się wtrącać, Rufus? — spytał wobec tego, głośno i z wyraźną irytacją.

Grupka naokoło nich zamarła, z Aliną włącznie.

— Przeszkodziłem wam w rozmowie? Przepraszam, ale Greg naprawdę słabo wyglądał. I wygłaszał stwierdzenia więcej niż... niemądre. Nie mogłem mu pozwolić na dalsze kompromitowanie się.

— Wszystko z dobroci serca — zakpił Cloud, czując powoli narastającą złość.

— Oczywiście. — Shinra posłał mu gładki uśmiech. — Poza tym, zachował się naprawdę okropnie – nikt nie ma prawa traktować innych w ten sposób. Skoro sam nie zauważył niestosowności swojego zachowania, ktoś musiał mu ją wskazać. Pro publico bono. Z dobroci serca, jak to ująłeś. Jeśli społeczeństwo cię nie wychowa — dorzucił sentencjonalnie — to nic cię nie wychowa.

Alina potaknęła entuzjastycznie; otoczenie Tolmana – Grega – poszło w jej ślady.

— Dałbym radę obronić swoje dobre imię, zapewniam cię — sarknął Strife.

— Ależ, nie wątpię. Świetnie ci szło, twoja interpretacja Walewicza naprawdę trafiała w sedno, z przyjemnością jej słuchałem. — Prezydent machnął nonszalancko dłonią. — Tu wszakże chodziło o zasady. Nie mogłem znieść, żaden porządny człowiek nie mógłby, takiego popisu braku taktu. Który, rzecz jasna, wynikał ze zmęczenia. Nie mógłbym nie zareagować, przecież Greg robił z siebie, za przeproszeniem, durnia – byłbym bez serca, gdybym pozwolił mu dalej tak rujnować jego reputację. Poza tym, tak rażące naruszenie manier uniemożliwiało mi cieszenie się wystawą. Musiałem interweniować także z czysto egoistycznych pobudek. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na takie...

Cloud wybuchnął. Krew wrzała mu w żyłach od dobrych kilkudziesięciu sekund, wstrzymywał się tylko przez wzgląd na otoczenie tudzież swój honor – nie chciał mówić tego, co myśli, co go razi, rani, bo to zawsze słabość, ale w tym momencie przecież wszyscy i tak już wiedzieli, już skojarzyli, już wyciągnęli wnioski.

— Na takie co? — syknął cicho, świadomie rozluźniając pięści. — Co właściwie obwieszczasz światu? Że nie wolno ruszać twoich... zabawek? Kłócić się z ludźmi, których chwilowo faworyzujesz, zapraszasz na przyjęcia, którzy cię bawią swoimi interpretacjami? — powtórzył drwiąco, imitując ton Rufusa. — Których wychowujesz, bo ktoś musi?

Alina odsunęła się o kilka kroków. Reszta towarzystwa, dotąd oddalająca się w miarę powoli, z klasą, teraz machnęła ręką na klasę i zniknęła w ciągu paru sekund. Chłopak czuł na sobie zaniepokojone spojrzenie Tify – dziewczyna położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Gest miał wyglądać na uspokajający, pewnie nawet jako taki był zamierzony, przynajmniej częściowo. Mężczyzna czuł jednak drżenie jej palców. Lockhart widok Shinry, zwłaszcza gdy ten przy okazji wygłaszał te swoje uprzejme, manipulanckie oracje, przywodził na myśl egzekucję, zdradę, prawie-a-omal-tuż-tuż-śmierć. Bała się nie tyle jego, ile wspomnień, które budził.

Tamten parsknął krótkim śmiechem, który w innych warunkach byłby „grzecznościowy". Twarz stężała mu jednak w chłodną, bezwzględną maskę, taką samą, jak ta, którą przybrał przy pierwszym spotkaniu z AVALANCHE'em. Biznesmen. Polityk. Król.

— Bardzo możliwe. Nie zapominajmy, że Greg podważył moje słowa i moje oficjalne oświadczenia — oznajmił lodowato Rufus. — Co, w połączeniu z poprzednimi powodami, usprawiedliwia w pełni moją interwencję. Władza ma to siebie, że rozciąga się na to, czym się włada. Naruszenie granic, ruszenie zabawek, jak to ująłeś, wszystko to stanowi wyzwanie, które nie może pozostać bez odpowiedzi. Z oczywistych względów.

— Doprawdy? Nie może? — Cloud teraz dosłownie warczał i nie zamierzał nawet próbować brzmieć mniej agresywnie. — Tylko, że twoja odpowiedź – twoja interwencja – stawia mnie w pozycji przedmiotu albo zwierzątka w oczach świata, niezależnie od twoich oficjalnych zapewnień. Nie znoszę być tak traktowany. Nie znoszę, kiedy tak mnie traktujesz albo inni tak do mnie podchodzą. Przez ciebie. Nienawidzę tego. Z oczywistych względów. Nie pomyślało się o tym?

Powiedział to. Naprawdę to powiedział, wreszcie. Wygarnął mu. Powinien się poczuć lepiej, lżej, szczerzej, przynajmniej. Cześć zdenerwowania powinna zniknąć. Nic z tego nie nastąpiło, ale zwalił to na sytuację – to był taki miły dzień, ten obraz był naprawdę piękny, nie chciał wiązać go ze złymi wspomnieniami, nie chciał mieć też popsutego wieczoru, a proszę, co zostało z jego życzeń? – może później, jeśli wyjdzie na to, że ten mały atak choć trochę się opłacił, do Shinry cokolwiek dotarło...

Tamten posłał mu ironiczny uśmiech. Wyglądał, jakby wstrzymywał wybuch śmiechu, ale tylko zakląskał, kręcąc przy tym z politowaniem głową. Po furii, jaką Strife widział u niego moment temu, nie zostało śladu.

— To, czy pomyślałem, nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Bo, widzisz, twoje założenie, że mnie cokolwiek obchodzi, jak się czujesz albo jak inni cię traktują – tak długo, jak długo nie ma to związku ze mną – jest całkowicie błędne. Och, ja cię lubię, Cloud, ciebie, pannę Lockhart, całą tę waszą bandę — teraz, kiedy nikt naprawdę postronny już ich nie słyszał, Rufus pozwolił sobie na sarkazm, złość i syk — i twoja interpretacja przed chwilą była naprawdę przyjemna, ale nie myśl, że mnie to cokolwiek naprawdę obchodzi, że mnie obchodzisz. Proszę — dodał, zmieniwszy ton na teatralnie uprzejmy. — Inaczej będę cię nieustannie rozczarowywał, a dżentelmen nie powinien i, rozumiesz, to będzie raniło moje wyczucie smaku.

Najprawdopodobniej tamten mógł powiedzieć coś bardziej bolesnego, zważywszy, o kim mówimy, stwierdził w duchu Strife. Najprawdopodobniej. Na pewno. Tylko, jakoś, nic takiego nie przychodziło kurierowi do głowy. Palce Tify zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu, mocniej, coraz mocniej, jakby dziewczyna próbowała go przytrzymać, jakby sądziła, iż skoczy rozmówcy do gardła. Alina patrzyła na nich, jakby oczekiwała tego samego. Szczerze powiedziawszy, chłopak miał ochotę rozszarpać Rufusa na strzępy, więc w pełni rozumiał strach dam. Shinra, rzecz jasna, wyglądał na całkowicie nieporuszonego. Drań.

Cloud nie mógł mu nic zrobić, tak naprawdę; najwyżej rzucić mordercze spojrzenie. Po galerii kręciło się sporo osób, nijak nie uniknąłby procesu o naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej. Chyba, że tamten zrezygnowałby z wnoszenia skargi, co jednak oznaczałoby kolejną przysługę, dług. Tych Strife chciał uniknąć, teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Złość była prawdziwa. Kryjąca się pod nią przykrość też. Prawda zaś była dla prezydenta bronią. Już zdążył go nią zranić – chłopak nie wątpił, że odtąd wypominanie mu jego sentymentalnych mrzonek wejdzie do stałego programu. Och, i odtąd na pewno będzie traktowany jak własność, jak rzecz, która wyraża cudzą władzę, znacznie częściej, ostentacyjniej, na milion bardziej irytujących, nieprzyjemnych sposobów. Cloud twierdził, iż nie dba o to, co myśli o nim Shinra – bo i nie dbał, przypomniał sobie po raz enty – ale kwestia człowieczeństwa oraz wolnej woli była dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt bolesna, by ktokolwiek mógł jej dotykać.

— Nie mów tylko, że poczułeś się rozczarowany teraz — dodał lekko Rufus, rzucił jakieś konwencjonalne pożegnalne formułki, ucałował Alinę i zniknął.

Kobieta wróciła do przepraszania, teraz jeszcze, niebezpośrednio, za prezydenta. Lockhart przerwała jej zrezygnowanym machnięciem ręki. Ostatecznie cała sytuacja naprawdę nie była winą organizatorów. To, co leżało w gestii właścicielki galerii: dobór obrazów – było przednie.

— Myśli pani, że reszta rozpozna tego... Walewicza? I za ile pójdzie jego wypożyczenie? Bo jeśli nie, to może dalibyśmy radę, to bardzo piękny obraz... — Tifa próbowała skierować rozmowę na neutralne tory.

— Większość nie, ale część jednak tak — odpowiedziała skwapliwie Alina. — To są wykształceni ludzie, więc licytacja będzie bardzo ostra, myślę, że może zahaczyć o miliony. Walewicz jest jednym z najsłynniejszych twórców ostatnich stu pięćdziesięciu lat, geniusz ekspresjonizmu abstrakcyjnego... Wyrażania niewyrażalnego, jak to państwo ujęli.

— Wcale tak tego nie ująłem — zaprotestował Strife — Tifa też nie. Myśmy tylko powiedzieli, że tak malowałby Nanaki. Nie mamy wiedzy ani ochoty, ani tresury, by tak to ujmować... — umilkł, uświadomiwszy sobie, że się po trosze wyżywa.

Tamta wszakże odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Spokojnym, trochę zmęczony, głównie jednak czułym uśmiechem dorosłych wobec dzieci. Cloud przypomniał sobie, iż kobieta ma sporo ponad trzydziestkę, dwóch synów, męża-artystę i lata walk o pozycję oraz przetrwanie wśród elit Midgaru za sobą.

— Rufus — stwierdziła — jest w pewnej mierze przykładem typowym dla fazy kapitalizmu, która się powoli kończy. Podział na prywatne-publiczne, rozum-uczucia, kalkulację-szczerość, ekonomiczne-nieekonomiczne, idealizacja tego drugiego – zresztą, proszę mi wybaczyć, tak tylko rozbijam, bo nie umiem inaczej. W każdym razie, z emocjami pojmowany inaczej niż jako środki ułatwiające różnorakie manipulacje, to on sobie nie radzi, zupełnie sobie nie radzi — zacmokała pobłażliwie. — Jako kobieta, kochanka i matka to mówię, głosem wszystkich tych naturalnych, prokreacyjnych ról – przepraszam. Z konwencji kulturowych nie da się wyplątać, rozumieją państwo, prawda? Ad rem. Chodzi o to, że państwo sprawiali wrażenie, jakby nie chcieli, by Grega – pana Tolmana – spotkały poważne kłopoty. Od tego się zaczęło, prawda?

Strife zamrugał, nieco przytłoczony. Znał Alinę dość słabo, ale wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że te dygresje, próby precyzowania i objęcia tematu całościowo, prowadzące do kompletnego zagubienia u rozmówcy, są u niej stałą, nie złośliwością. Ciekawe, pomyślał z podziwem, lecz i przekąsem, czy wszyscy intelektualiści – cokolwiek to oznacza – widzą świat w ten poszatkowany, względny sposób, jako ciąg sensów oraz konwencji, nic prawdziwego.

Lockhart, której nastrój się zdecydowanie poprawił po odejściu prezydenta, potaknęła. Alina rozwinęła skrzydła:

— Właśnie. Niech państwo mnie nie zrozumieją źle, zachował się okropnie i należy mu się trochę drwin, ostracyzmu i całej reszty. Nie uważam, ze ma rację. Ale nie uważam też, że za... cóż, chamstwo, bądźmy szczerzy – o, autentyczność jako coś pozytywnego, też typowe dla naszej nowej, świtającej epoki – w każdym razie, nie sądzę, by za chamstwo odpowiednią karą było ciężkie pobicie i utrata połowy majątku. A teraz, obawiam się, nie mówimy już o kilkudniowym pobycie w szpitalu i z dwóch przegranych przetargach, ale kilkumiesięcznej rehabilitacji, jakimś lżejszym stopniu niepełnosprawności i bankructwie. Do zera. Bez szans na powrót. I sądzę, niech mi państwo wybaczą, jeśli moje przypuszczenia są błędne, że w ogóle śmiem przypuszczać coś o tak intymnym aspekcie – o, to z kolei – nieważne... mam wrażenie, że państwo również uważają taki wymiar kary za przesadny. Zwłaszcza, że nie o chamstwo uwagi w nim będzie szło, a o typowe dla kultury industrialnej nieradzenie sobie z emocjami.

Tifa lekko zbladła przy słowach o niepełnosprawności. Cloudowi zresztą też zrobiło się nieswojo. Nie, kilkumiesięcznej rehabilitacji zdecydowanie tamtemu facetowi nie życzył. Owszem, chętnie by mu porządnie przyłożył, ale nie aż tak. Bójka o honor, rozwalona warga, łuk brwiowy, maksymalnie nos, na pewno nie...

— Nie przesadzajmy — oznajmił wobec tego, wzruszając lekko ramionami; znajome poczucie winy wpełzło mu na ramiona i próbował je jeszcze przegnać, bagatelizując problem.

Przecież ten przeklęty Shinra nie zamierza uczynić tego tam – Tolmana – kaleką, prawda? Nawet on nie jest aż aroganckim, egotyczny draniem... Chociaż, bezwzględne sumienie wypomniało Strife'owi, właściwie, to tak, to Shinra takim draniem był, toczka w toczkę.

— Tak, też uważam to za przesadę — przytaknęła Alina. — Sęk w tym, że państwo – niech się tylko państwo nie winią, to nie państwa wina, to Grega wina, że zaczął i powiedział, co powiedział, a poza tym tylko Rufusa, że nie umie nawet wyrazić troski, nie krzywdząc przy okazji wszystkich zainteresowanych – państwo, w każdym razie, mieli... miał pan prawo wściec się na Rufusa, oczywiście. To, co on powiedział, specjalnie grzeczne nie było. Tylko, że on przecież nie dopuści tego prostego faktu do siebie — jęknęła z manieryczną frustracją, potrząsając głową. — Dla niego sprawa będzie prosta, owszem, tylko trochę inna: Greg swoim gadaniem doprowadził do tego, że pan jest na niego – na Rufusa – wściekły. I popsuł państwu miły wieczór, a przecież jemu zależy, pomińmy już kwestię, czemu, to chyba państwa prywatne sprawy, konwencja nakazuje zmilczeć, właściwie, już za dużo gadam, ale to dla Grega dobra... W każdym razie, Rufusowi zależało na tym, by państwo się dobrze bawili. I obwini Grega o całe to fiasko, które jeszcze wyolbrzymi, bo to przecież świadectwo braku kontroli. Rufus nie lubi przypadków i całego tego nieuporządkowania życia; konserwatysta kultury industrialnej, ty-po-wy. Ergo, jemu najwygodniej będzie obwinić Grega o wszystko i prawie go zabić. Cóż, z państwa punktu widzenia to może być zaleta, odtąd nikt już państwu złego słowa nie powie... chociaż na dyskusje o sztuce też bym przestała liczyć. Za bardzo się będą bali.

Cloud pominął całe to gadanie o kulturach industrialnych, aczkolwiek zapisał sobie w pamięci, by znaleźć książki na ten temat – skoro kobieta, znająca prezydenta od dziecka, twierdziła, że wpływ tejże kultury jest tak przemożny, bo może zdobycie wiedzy pomoże w rozgrywkach z Shinrą. Kilka ogólnych podręczników filozofii polityki, jakie Strife przeczytał dotąd, zdecydowanie pomogło w przewidywaniu ruchów korporacji. Chwilowo jednak kwestia nieszczęsnego chama – Tolmana – wyglądała na bardziej palącą.

Ewentualny brak dyskutantów niespecjalnie chłopakowi przeszkadzał, wyrzuty sumienia – bardzo.

— Świetnie — westchnął; jego frustracja nie była ani trochę manieryczna. — To co mam zrobić, żeby uratować życie idiocie, który mnie obraził? Szukać teraz Shinry i przepraszać?

— Nie masz za co — wtrąciła z irytacją Tifa. — Miałeś rację. To będzie nieuczciwe, niesprawiedliwe i niewychowawcze. Jak twój wróg cię nie wychowa...

— ...To nic cię nie wychowa. Pani ma oczywiście absolutną rację, ale na wychowanie Rufusa już trochę za późno. I moment nie najlepszy — mruknęła Alina. — Nie, niech pan go nie przeprasza, przecież to panu sprawi przykrość, a Rufus i tak nie załapie... Niech pan to spróbuje przedstawić jako prostą biznesową transakcję. Ekonomicznie. W duchu późnego kapitalizmu. Że panu się nie opłaca, by tamtemu stała się aż taka krzywda, a Rufusowi nie opłaca się przecież, by żywił pan do niego urazę.

Cloud spojrzał na nią z nieskrywanym zdumieniem.

— Nie myślę tak o świecie — oznajmił. — I naprawdę skończyłem tylko siedem klas. Umiem czytać, pisać, liczyć na poziomie podstawowym. Walczyć i zabijać, na poziomie mistrzowskim. Bardzo dobrze naprawiać i konstruować przedmioty. Ratować świat na poziomie – cóż, takim, żeby dalej się wlókł. Średnim. Nic więcej. Koniec. Kropka. Nie jestem w stanie tak ładnie... rozłożyć na kawałki. Ani mówić takim językiem.

Teraz z kolei Alina wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

— Pan się nie docenia — stwierdziła. — Mila odmiana po tych wszystkich bufonach, ale zupełnie, zupełnie niepotrzebna! Przecież pan przed chwilą świetnie się wpisał w język, styl, narrację, konwencję – wszystko – znawcy sztuki i krytyka! Pan ma talent do wcielania się w rolę i konstruowania przekonujących postaci wokół paru celnych uwag! — trajkotała teraz, nie zauważając, że Strife ewidentnie się wzdrygnął przy słowie „rola"; Lockhart zbliżyła się do niego, opiekuńczo. —Proszę tylko pamiętać, by użyć paru kluczowych pojęć, takich jak opłacalność, transakcje, zobowiązania, inwestycje emocjonalne, inwestycje w ogóle; to wystarczy. Rufus myśli w ten sposób, więc dośpiewa sobie resztę, nieważne, jak ogólne będą pańskie tłumaczenia.

Mężczyzna bynajmniej nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu, lecz wizja tamtego idioty na wózku – i galopada wyrzutów sumienia, którą sama wizja wywołała – wystarczyła, by uznał, że warto spróbować. Przynajmniej będzie mógł sobie powiedzieć, że chciał, podjął działania, nie stał z boku. Znając jego, niewiele to pomoże, ale, cóż, zawsze lepsze niewiele niż nic.

Zdjął delikatnie rękę Tify ze swojego ramienia. Uścisnął lekko, na znak, że wszystko będzie dobrze, mrucząc, że nie idzie przecież na pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Sądząc po minie obu pań, to ledwie wstrzymały uwagę, iż wówczas, gdyby chodziło o fizyczną walkę, nie miałaby powodów do zmartwień. Odchodząc w kierunku bocznego wyjścia – najwygodniejszego miejsca na odpoczynek od tłumu oraz ciche, szybkie pobicie – usłyszał, jak Alina zaczęła dziarskim, radosnym głosem wypytywać jego dziewczynę o to, kim jest Nanaki, bo skoro porównali Walewicza do niego, to ona musi, po prostu musi poznać tak wspaniałego artystę!

Może i nie taki zły pomysł, oswoiłby społeczeństwo z istnieniem innych inteligentnych istot poza ludźmi, deliberował chłopak, przemykając przez tłum. Tym razem nie czuł na sobie żadnych zirytowanych spojrzeń, miał za to dziwne wrażenie, że goście sami się mu usuwają z drogi. Plotki szybko się rozchodzą, westchnął w duszy, wyminął zakochaną parę, wymieniającą gorące pocałunki w kącie, podszedł do drzwi ewakuacyjnych, odetchnął głęboko i szarpnął za klamkę.

Shinra, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, stał nonszalancko oparty o barierkę okalającą tę mały podest. Boczne wejście, choć nie tak w oczywisty sposób luksusowe, nadal wyłożone było szarym granitem, miał solidne, szerokie schody oraz proste poręcze. Dobry gust, pieniądze tudzież sympatię do sztuki współczesnej właścicieli – Domino – czuć było w każdym detalu.

— Cloud? — prezydent uniósł brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia; może nawet szczerym.

— Rufus — oznajmił rzeczony. — Daj już temu facetowi spokój, dobra? Zachował się jak idiota, jest idiotą, już dostał nauczkę, wystarczy. Nie ciągnijmy tego dalej. To w końcu sztuka, zachowajmy cywilizowany poziom dyskusji. Nie jestem aż tak urażony.

— Gdzie ty tu widzisz „tego faceta"? I w jaki niby sposób naruszam jego spokój? — spytał Shinra z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

Strife jęknął, nie ukrywając frustracji – prezydent bez problemu umiał odczytać jego emocje, nie było sensu udawać; szczerością się niekiedy udawało coś ugrać, jakby biznesmen, rozbrojony naiwnością rozmówcy, rzucał mu ochłapy swojej dobrej woli. Irytujące, lecz skuteczne.

— Przestań, Rufus, nie znoszę tego teatru, jesteśmy sami, na powietrzu, podsłuchów raczej nie ma, na pewno nosisz przy sobie jakiś zagłuszacz sygnału, mam dosyć twojej paranoi — wyrecytował wobec tego Cloud, przerzucając w myślach rady Aliny, bo póki co jego własna metoda nie zdawała egzaminu.

Czyli – Shinra nadal się uśmiechał. Tym uśmiechem, który był jak nienaruszony mur twierdzy. Mężczyzna zauważył od niechcenia:

— Niespecjalnie grzeczne insynuacje z twojej strony. Czemu miałbym się lękać podsłuchów? Mówię po prostu prawdę.

Strife przewrócił oczami, przesunął ręką po włosach. Mogli tak grać w nieskończoność, bez skutku. A tam, tymczasem, kto wie, może ten dureń, Tolman, właśnie ma miażdżone palce. Powoli, z monotonnym, grzecznym głosem Tsenga w tle, niosącym z sobą fragmenty podręcznika savoir-vivre'u. Chłopakowi dreszcz przebiegł po krzyżu: nie lęku, sam za wiele przeżył, ale wyrzutów sumienia. Sięgnął po słowa Aliny.

— Dobra, OK., prosto z mostu: będę ci zobowiązany, jeżeli porozmawiamy szczerze. Naprawdę szczerze. Żadnych „nie skłamałbym towarzyszowi" ani takich, żadnych „ależ, skąd, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił", OK.? Albo chociaż – w granicach przyzwoitości.

Och, teraz uśmiech prezydenta był pełen prawdziwego rozbawienia.

— Sądzisz, że dla mnie istnieje przyzwoitość? Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał... Zobowiązany, powiadasz? A co mi da twoje zobowiązanie?

To już było zainteresowanie, aczkolwiek chłodne i starannie ukryte. Cloud powinszował sobie otwarcia, a pani Domino rady.

— Będę bardziej skłonny rozważyć – i zaakceptować – kolejną propozycję, którą mi złożysz. A obaj wiemy, że jakąś złożysz, prędzej czy później.

Ubawienie na twarzy Rufusa tylko się pogłębiło.

— Jesteś pojętnym uczniem — zauważył z odcieniem pochwały. — „Będę skłonny rozważyć" nie „zgodzę się". Po nieskalanym bohaterze zwykle się spodziewa tej drugiej odpowiedzi... nieroztropności.

— Nie jestem nieskalanym bohaterem — odwarknął Cloud.

To był teren, na który wolałby nie wchodzić. Oczywiście, słowa Shinry były niewątpliwie „szczersze" niż poprzednie, co sprawiało, że trudno było po prostu uniknąć tematu. Sam przecież prosił o odrzucenie pozorów.

— Ach, nie, zaiste. Dlaczego? Bo pracowałeś w korporacji, tłumiąc bunty? Bo nie ocaliłeś Nibelheim? Bo byłeś najemnikiem? Terrorystą? Bo bomby, które pomogłeś podłożyć, zabiły setki niewinnych ludzi? Czy tamci nie mają znaczenia, czy znaczenie ma tylko Sephiroth, Aerith i ten SOLDIER...

— Zack — chłopak prawie krzyknął — Zack Fair. Mógłbyś to chociaż pamiętać, twoja korporacja go zabiła...

— A jak nazywały się ofiary zamachów w reaktorach?

Strife zamarł. To już nawet nie było poczucie winy, to było coś znacznie gorszego, wściekły syk „morderca" w duszy, to było, to było – chciał uniknąć drobnego żalu za pobicie Grega Tolmana, a skończył przygnieciony grzechami znacznie większego kalibru.

— Może chociaż jedno nazwisko, Cloud? Jedno imię? Może głównego dyrektora? — głos biznesmena był miły, ciepły, wyrozumiały, niemal pełen współczucia.

Przeklęta gadzina. Strife próbował sobie przypomnieć – przecież podawali to wtedy w telewizji, ostatnio, przy okazji sporu o pomniki ofiar (których, ile, w jakich miejscach, za czyje pieniądze, jaki napis) też jakieś nazwiska się przewinęły, powinien pamiętać choć jedno... Tylko, oczywiście, wówczas, ponad pół dekady temu, za wszelką cenę starali się nie zwracać uwagi na nazwiska, już i tak zbyt dobici skalą zniszczeń; najwyraźniej mechanizm obronny przerwał do dzisiaj, bo chłopak za nic nie mógł przywołać nawet mglistego skojarzenia, brzmienia. Potrząsnął głową, zrezygnowany.

— Leon Risser, Cloud. Na wypadek, gdybyś jednak chciał wiedzieć. Ad rem: czy tamci ludzie nic nie znaczą? Dla twojego sumienia jedyne, co się liczy, to Zack i Aerith, i te kilka imion, które kojarzysz...

— Przestań — wysyczał w odpowiedzi. — To, to – to nie ma nic wspólnego z naszą rozmową.

— Prosiłeś o szczerość. Jestem szczerze ciekawy — zripostował prezydent.

Cloud miał dosyć. Odwrócił się na pięcie – owszem, przegrywał dyskusję, ale pal sześć, jego emocje też przecież miały jakieś znaczenie, nie będzie poświęcał siebie w imię wygranej potyczki na słowa, zresztą z tamtym i tak nie wygra... W połowie ruchu przypomniał sobie o Tolmanie. Tsenga nie było w pobliżu podestu, na dole stał jeden turk z nowego narybku. Niepokojące.

Strife odetchnął głęboko. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Przecież, tak naprawdę, znał odpowiedź. Powiedział ją już raz, kiedyś, w znacznie gorszej, boleśniejszej sytuacji. W trakcie prawdziwej walki, nie przepychanek z prezydentem.

— Ci ludzie też są... byli ważni. Z ich powodu nie jestem bohaterem, tak, również — oznajmił teraz już całkiem spokojnie. — Dla mnie nie ma nic nieistotnego na świecie, Rufus, więc, widzisz, drogi, szczerze drogi, jest mi także los tego durnia i estetycznego profana, który mnie obraził. Grega Tolmana — starannie wymówił nazwisko.

Shinra przyglądał się mu dobre kilka sekund, po czym zaproponował, westchnąwszy.

— W porządku. Podejdziesz bliżej? Nie chcę krzyczeć.

Westchnienie zabrzmiało jak kapitulacja i Cloud nabrał niejasnego przeczucia, że prezydent chciał poprzednimi oskarżającymi pytaniami zmusić go do wyjścia, uniknąć rozmowy. Pewnie w swoim mniemaniu dla jego dobra, Alina mówiła chyba coś podobnego – a jej rady chłopak przestał rozważać, zaczął im wierzyć. Stał ledwie kilka metrów od biznesmena, ale uznał, że może odpowiedzieć ustępstwem na ustępstwo, więc przystanął przy barierce, może metr na lewo od rozmówcy.

— W sprawie z Gregiem — zaczął tamten, rzeczywiście cicho — nie chodzi o sztukę ani o ciebie. Jak ci zresztą mówiłem. Chodzi o mnie, moją reputację i wagę moich słów. Nie jesteś za to w żaden sposób odpowiedzialny. Greg powiedział, co powiedział, powiedział przy mnie, nie pozostawił mi wyboru. Ty i twoja ewentualna uraza nie macie tutaj nic do rzeczy. Przypadkowy zbieg okoliczności, że akurat twoja obecność go sprowokowała. Musiał ukrywać te poglądy już od jakiegoś czasu... Nie miałeś na nic wpływu, nie ponosisz żadnej odpowiedzialności.

Co zabrzmiało, jakby Rufus próbował go uspokoić. Poczucie winy Strife'a i wynikające zeń problemu emocjonalne – melancholie, ucieczki, depresje nieledwie, porzucanie życia – były doskonale znane wszystkim, którzy kiedykolwiek interesowali się życiem kuriera. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nawet z głosem Aliny w głowie, powtarzającym „on nie umie się troszczyć, nie raniąc", Cloud nie mógł uwierzyć, iż dla Shinry fraza „nie obchodzisz mnie" miała być pocieszeniem. Oszczędzeniem bólu. Prawie komiczne, prawie bolesne. Współczułby, może nawet współczuł, ale kwestia kretyna z niewyparzoną gębą była ciut pilniejsza.

— Kłamiesz — stwierdził więc, lekko, też niezbyt głośno. — Cokolwiek powiedział, dotyczyło mnie. To powiązanie z tobą jest niebezpośrednie. I drugorzędne, tak naprawdę, tylko twoje ego sprawia...

Prezydent zacisnął wargi.

— Kłamię? — wtrącił. — Tak, może... trochę. Ale niewiele. Moje główne powody, większa część mojej motywacji nie jest – nie wynika z troski o ciebie. To byłoby nieracjonalne, nieopłacalne, ty takich rzeczy nie lubisz, nie doceniasz...

— Nadal nie widzę, jak cudem cała tamta sprzeczka uderzała w ciebie. Bo jestem czymś, na co rozciąga się twoja władza? Własnością, w oczach tamtych ludzi? Jeżeli tak, to spróbuj ją wyegzekwować, zobaczymy, czy...

Rufus znów wszedł mu w słowo.

— Zapominasz — wtrącił napiętym szeptem — że poświadczyłem przed sądem, razem z Reeve'em, oficjalnie, że urodziłeś się człowiekiem, że masz wszystkie prawa, że nie podpisałeś zgody na zabiegi, że zostałeś wmanewrowany, przymuszony, że wobec tego nie masz żadnych zobowiązań, że niczego nie tracisz – żadnemu z nas nie było to na rękę. W każdym następnym procesie będą się powoływać na moją i jego wiedzę o tym, że niektórzy przechodzą przez eksperymenty niedobrowolnie, to będzie koronny dowód, świetnie o tym wiesz — z głosu, chociaż opanowanego, biła zimna uraza. — Poświadczyłem wszystkie twoje dane, zgodnie z tym, czego sobie zażyczyłeś, na twoje słowo, masz dokumenty na miarę, Cloud, takie, jakich pragnąłeś. Obaj wiemy, że głos Reeve'a był pomocniczy i obaj wiemy, że jeżeli cokolwiek zostanie wyciągnięte, podważone, zarzucone, to tylko mnie. A Greg twierdził, że nie jesteś człowiekiem, mimo moich zapewnień. Ta sprawa i tak jest śliska, są protesty, muszę dusić wszelkie takie żarty w zarodku. Stawka nie jest dla mnie okołozerowa, Cloud – ty możesz uciec, nikt cię nie tknie, ja jestem teraz zależny od sądów, procedur...

— Tia, jasne, straszne. Nie jesteś dłużej dyktatorem. Potworne. Już ci współczuję — bezceremonialnie zauważył Strife. — Spróbowałbyś tylko złożyć inne zeznanie...

— Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

— Towarzyszowi? — zakpił.

— Tobie.

Chłopak sarknął, nie dowierzając. Poczuł wszakże coś na kształt zobowiązania, napomnienia. Gdyby Shinra nie przysiągł przed sądem, że widział dane ludzi, na których eksperymentowano, że jego akurat pamięta – nie pamiętał, obaj to wiedzieli – Cloud, po którym, jak po wszystkich mieszkańcach Nibelheim, ślad w papierach zaginął, nie miałby dowodu na to, że urodził się jako człowiek, a jego obecne, hybrydowe DNA jest skutkiem eksperymentów przeprowadzonych na nim w nastolęctwie.

Wszystko, co urodziło się człowiekiem, miało ludzkie prawa, nikt i nic nie mogło ich odebrać, żadne zmiany w genomie, żadne mutacje. W tym prawo, interpretacje i wyroki były zgodne, jasne, ostre jak miecz, nawet wówczas, gdy światem praktycznie rządziła korporacja. To jednak, co powstało wskutek eksperymentów, urodziło się jako hybryda – cóż, tutaj istniały różne koncepcje. Te oparte na instynktownej moralności: wygląda jak człowiek, myśli, czuje, więc ma równe człowiekowi przywileje, ścierały się z tymi opartymi na nauce: chocobo też jakoś myślą, też czują, a nie mają praw ludzi – wygląd nie może być przesłanką. W czasach dominacji kompanii nieoficjalne interpretacje sprytnie skonstruowanych przepisów dowodziły, iż Sephiroth, Genesis czy osoby z DeepGroundu nie są, prawnie patrząc, ludźmi, lecz czymś na kształt dzieł sztuki bio-artu, pomiędzy zwierzęciem a wytworem. Obecnie sądy oraz ustawodawcy, postawieni przed kwestią oficjalnie, gorączkowo sprawę rozważali. W najgorszym, całkiem prawdopodobnym razie uznano by Strife'a za własność firmy. Własność, de facto, materialną. Opatentowaną. Zresztą, ta połowa jego genomu, którą zmieniono w ciągu tych czterech lat w Nibelheim, była zastrzeżona, była własnością intelektualną kompanii - przed wykorzystaniem tego faktu powstrzymywały Shinrę tylko jego własne słowa w sądzie. Nie można było oczekiwać od ofiar zmuszonych do przyjmowania substancji płacenia za to abonamentów czy przestrzegania kontraktów i patentów.

Na jednej z pierwszym imprez kulturalnych jakaś nastolatka zapytała przy kurierze rodzica, czy „pan" jest człowiekiem, czy tylko elementem wystawy, dziełem sztuki. Rodzice zganili ją ostro i potem gorąco przepraszali, Cloud z uśmiechem mówił, że nie szkodzi, ale wrażenie było, delikatnie ujmując, nieprzyjemne.

— Och, tak, poświadczyłeś swoim imieniem, honorem, podpisem – nieprawdę. Ani słowa o tym, co zrobiliście w Nibelheim, tylko jakieś nieokreślone „po akcji wpadł, ranny, w ręce Hoja" — zaczął teraz, wyrywając się z zamyślenia, niskim, zimnym tonem.

— Nasze porozumienie przewiduje starania o utrzymanie zbrodni wszystkich stron w cieniu — gładko przypomniał prezydent; zmęczenie zabarwiło mu ton. — Mordów AVALANCHE'u też. Gdyby nie to, gdyby nie moje oświadczenie, Tifie i Barretowi nadal groziłaby śmierć – to był wyrok sądu z paragrafu o terroryzmie, słusznym, przyznasz – ludzie nadal by was nienawidzili. W zamian nie mówimy o moich grzechach. To jest uczciwe. Inaczej nigdy byśmy nie odbudowali Planety, bo wszystkie osoby władne to zrobić zostałyby skazane na karę główną. Tłumaczyłem to wam, wtedy, kiedy ustaliśmy...

— Wiem. Pamiętam. Nie mieliśmy wyboru, dalej nie mamy — warknął Strife.

Rufus zerknął na niego, a potem wrócił do patrzenia w horyzont, jakby zamyślony. Po chwili spytał miękko:

— Chciałbyś mnie widzieć na krześle elektrycznym?

Cloud zacisnął zęby, mocno. Szkliwo zgrzytnęło.

— Jesteś dla mnie równie ważny jak dowolny inny człowiek na ulicy czy ten dureń, Tolman. Nie.

— Ale zabiłeś Sephirotha. I walczyłeś z Deepgroundem.

— Daję sobie prawo do zmiany zdania, jeżeli oszalejesz i spróbujesz zniszczyć świat albo wrócisz do masowego mordowania cywilów. Albo coś w tym stylu.

Shinra zaśmiał się cicho.

— Stałeś się zdecydowanie ostrożniejszym negocjatorem.

— Ty także nie zaczynasz już rozmowy od deklarowania rządzenia strachem.

Tym razem śmiech prezydenta był zaskakująco blisko plebejskiego parsknięcia, uznał Strife. Z nagłym niepokojem zdał sobie sprawę, jak daleko odszedł od tematu. Owszem, z tamtym nigdy się nie dało prosto i pewne opóźnienie było wliczone w plany, ale...

— Próbujesz wytracić czas, by Tseng spokojnie mógł przetrącić Tolmanowi kręgosłup? — spytał.

— Nie, do tego momentu zostało nam jeszcze dobre kilkanaście minut. Jeżeli zależy ci tylko na jego sprawności, to zdążymy spokojnie porozmawiać.

Pięknie, pomyślał Cloud, dlaczego to mnie wcale nie pociesza?

— Nie chodzi o jego sprawność, chodzi o... Rufus — przypomniał sobie rady Aliny, raz jeszcze — wiem, że według ciebie nie chodzi o mnie, ale dla mnie to jest osobiste. To z powodu mojej obecności doszło do kłótni, to ja sprowokowałem dyskusję i nawet, jeżeli miałem rację, to moje sumienie uzna, że jestem odpowiedzialny. Nieważne, czemu, nie opłaca walczyć z sumieniem, zawsze jest silniejsze. Dla mnie cała ta dyskusja nie ma znaczenia, nie pomoże mi jutro rano, kiedy się dowiem, że ten idiota wylądował w szpitalu, kompletnie spłukany. Jedyne, co mi pozwoli uniknąć wyrzutów... inwestycji emocjonalnej, to jeśli ty odpuścisz. Wobec czego: powiedz swoje warunki. Co mam zrobić, żeby ci... zwrócić, odpłacić za tę rysę na twoim wizerunku? Póki to będzie mniej warte niż moja szamotanina, mogę się zgodzić. Po prostu interes — zakończył.

Shinra spojrzał na niego z namysłem.

— Transakcja, tak? Toleman jest winny, ale skoro go znasz, to zainwestowałeś już czas i uczucia, i stał ci się jakby znajomy, więc nie traktujesz go ekonomicznie, nie wprost, wobec czego i tak zburzy ci spokój, a uspokojenie siebie będzie cię kosztowało tyle, że liczysz, iż moja propozycja się okaże tańsza? Moja propozycja tańsza, doprawdy, twoje sumienie musi być mordercze jak Tornberry. Niemniej, ponegocjujmy. Co mi możesz dać?

Strife zamrugał i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, błogosławiąc Alinę w duchu. Kilka prostych określeń i proszę, prezydent się odprężył, zrozumiał wszystko, był gotów do ustępstw, ewidentnie zadowolony, że wreszcie pojmuje sytuację. Drobna zmiana języka, a takie skutki. Szokujące.

— Mogę być jeszcze bardziej skłonny do przyjęcia twojej następnej propozycji, ale to raczej nie wystarczy. Powiesz, czego byś sobie ode mnie życzył?

Rufus rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— Na początek: dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz?

Cloud nie zdołał wstrzymać cichego, przygaszonego chichotu.

— Alina powiedziała, żebym użył języka biznesu, że tak będzie ci prościej zrozumieć. Że jesteś typowym przedstawicielem późnej epoki industrialnej czy coś takiego. — Szczerość za szczerość.

Oczekiwał irytacji, szczerze powiedziawszy. Albo nawet złości – Shinra faktycznie uwielbiał kontrolę i wiecznie balansował na skraju paranoi. Teraz jednak sprawiał raczej wrażenie rozbawionego, znowu.

— Kultura kapitalizmu, kultura industrialna, postmodern – jak ja bym chciał mieć czas, żeby się zajmować tymi wszystkimi teoriami, interpretacjami i innymi głupotami! To znaczy — zreflektował się — te rzeczy mają największy wpływ na cywilizację, z punktu widzenia długiego trwania... Ale ja wolę bardziej bezpośrednie metody zostawiania śladu. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zazdroszczę Alinie, to musi być cudowne, mieć tyle czasu na zdobywanie wiedzy.

— Do rzeczy, Rufus — poprosił z naciskiem Strife. — Bo te kilkanaście minut nam ucieka.

Prezydent milczał przez moment.

— Nie wymogę na tobie obietnicy bezwzględnego spełnienia mojej następnej prośby, prawda? — prychnął. — Nie, jasne, że nie. Nie jesteś głupi. Chyba nic od ciebie chwilowo nie chcę, więc będę musiał się zadowolić tym, że będziesz miał u mnie dług. — Wzruszył ramionami, sięgnął po komórkę i, nim zdumiony chłopak zdążył choć powiedzieć słowo, wybrał numer.

Odebrano od razu, wyczulony słuch kuriera nie wyłapał nawet jednego sygnału.

— Tseng? Mógłbyś wrócić, potrzebuję twojej pomocy... Tak, natychmiast — rzucił rozkaz Shinra, po czym, chowając telefon, oznajmił zaskoczonemu rozmówcy: — Cóż, Cloud... jesteś mi teraz winien przysługę, czyż nie? Zgłoszę się po nią kiedyś, bądź pewien.

Strife był najdosłowniej w świecie wstrząśnięty.

— Rufus, ty... Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie załapię twojego myślenia. Nigdy.

— O to chodzi — zauważył tamten.

— Planujesz coś dużego i potrzebujesz mojej wdzięczności — strzelił chłopak.

— Wtedy bym cię poprosił z miejsca o pomoc, prawda? — odparował biznesmen. — Godzinka szczerości jeszcze trwa?

Kurier się zawahał, ale potaknął. Prezydent spytał więc:

— Chciałbyś tego Walewicza? Na własność, nie w ramach ślepej aukcji? Albo innego, do tego akurat Alina jest naprawdę przywiązana...

Cloudowi opadła szczęka. Spodziewał się tego ruchu na początku, ale nie po takiej... sprzeczce. Poza tym, Shinra zwykle nie działał jawnie. Normalnie obraz podrzucono by pod „7th Heaven" któregoś poranka.

— Jakie manipulacje ty teraz wyprawiasz? — mruknął drwiąco.

— Zarządzanie emocjami, forma władzy w późnym kapitalizmie. Alina by tak to ujęła. I powiedziałaby ci, że Upadek przyspieszył przejście – nie jestem już dyktatorem, mamy demokrację, teraz to władca musi przekupywać lud... — Rufus zaczynał orację, w którą chłopak bezczelnie się wciął.

— Tak czy siak. A dlaczego chcesz kupować tę część ludu, która, jak sam zauważyłeś, wisi ci przysługę? Godzina szczerości nadal obowiązuje.

— Odpowiedz na pytanie, więc — zripostował biznesmen.

— Chcieć bym chciał. Tak ogólnie. Nie od ciebie. Nie, póki mi nie wyjaśnisz, co ci w ogóle... przyszło do głowy.

Prezydent się zawahał. Naprawdę, nie na pokaz – widomym znakiem było to, iż spróbował ten fakt ukryć, pozorując zajęcie garniturem, niebem, ptakiem na chodniku, turkiem stojącym niżej. W końcu jednak zaczął, niechętnie:

— Alina i część... ludzi uważa, że źle robię, że zapraszam ciebie i Tifę na te premiery i wernisaże, że gdyby mi chodziło o twoją przyjemność, to wybierałbym regularne przedstawienia i normalne dni otwarcia galerii... że ciebie to naraża na – na docinki, na nieprzyjazne spojrzenia, że musisz udowadniać swoją wartość, walczyć z uprzedzeniami. Mówią, że to dużo, że to cię męczy i – że tak naprawdę mi chodzi tylko o to, żeby się popisać. Przed tobą, tobą przed nimi, samemu sobie wykazać swoją wyższość, że ja cię upokarzam, tylko niebezpośrednio, że się wysługuję tymi aroganckimi durniami — sarknął. — Nigdy tak nie myślałem i nigdy mi o to nie chodziło. Nigdy bym o tobie tak nie pomyślał, nigdy bym tego nie chciał — zapewnił gorliwie.

Samo to gwałtowne, dziwnie jak na rozmówcę niepewne naleganie powiedziało Cloudowi, iż tamten owszem, myślał w ten sposób, choćby tylko na samym początku, na samym dnie serca, choćby tylko częściowo. To odkrycie ani kuriera nie zdziwiło, ani nie wzbudziło w nim żalu. Za wiele sytuacji granicznych przeżył, by się przejmować odpryskiem tajonego popędu. Ciemniejsze strony duszy miał każdy, grunt to nad nimi panować. Ta sama gorliwość świadczyła też przecież o tym, że rozmówca tak myśleć nie chciał, że świadomie, kontrolowanie, nigdy by tego nie uczynił.

Tolman swoim kretyńskim zachowaniem, niechcący się wpisał w jakąś utajoną debatę rufusowego sumienia, najwyraźniej. Czy raczej: rufusowej kalkulacji moralno-emocjonalnej, pokpiwał w duszy Stife – tak czy siak, tamtemu durniowi nie mogło to wyjść na dobre. W końcu wykazał, że prezydent nie miał racji, że nad czymś jednak nie panował.

Obraz miał pewnie być jakimś pokrętnym rodzajem przeprosin: do tego Shinra nie przyznałby się nie tylko w trakcie godzinek szczerości, ale i torturach, więc tak okrężne wyznanie winy musiało kurierowi starczyć. Starczało w pełni, od końca wojny minęło kilka lat, poznał już swojego wroga jako-tako, na tyle nieźle, by wiedzieć, ile tamtego kosztowały powoli rozpływające się w powietrzu zdania.

— To, co tamten idiota powiedział nie jest twoją odpowiedzialnością — zauważył spokojnie, odwracając głowę, uciekając wzrokiem.

— Nie przekręcaj moich słów, Cloud.

— Twoje, moje, tak czy siak. Naprawdę nie jest. Lubię te zaproszenia. Możemy się z Tifą wyrwać z domu, pooddychać życiem wyższym sfer... Zabawne to. Te wszystkie spojrzenia zwłaszcza. Możemy się powywyższać, poudawać intelektualistów i estetów, pobawić w możnych tego świata – to prawie jak bal maskowy. Fajna zabawa. — Cóż, teraz trochę naginał fakty.

Garnitur zafurkotał, kiedy biznesmen obrócił się gwałtownie, przeszedł długimi krokami te parę metrów i znów stał naprzeciwko chłopaka. Absolutnie nie przekonany, zirytowany raczej.

— Zabiję Tolmana i połowę tych „wyższych sfer", jeśli jeszcze raz sprawią, że moi goście będą się tak czuli, jeżeli powiedzą wam, że cokolwiek udajecie — stwierdził ostro. — Teraz jednak pytałem o Walewicza, którego, swoją drogą, rozpoznałeś jako geniusza. Ty, nie ten nowobogacki motłoch.

Strife odetchnął, głęboko, analizując sytuację. Wyglądało na to, że Rufus próbował mu powiedzieć – właściwie co? Że będzie się czuł winny, tak samo irracjonalnie jak kurier, jeżeli nie odpłaci jakoś za grubiańską uwagę, wobec czego przyjęcie podarunku ma być częścią transakcji? Uspokojeniem sumienia tak samo, jak wypuszczenie Grega było ukłonem w kierunku demonów Clouda?

To i pewnie coś jeszcze, uznał chłopak, inaczej byłoby za prosto. Co zresztą nic nie zmieniało, bo obiecał, iż następną propozycję Shinry będzie skłonny przyjąć, więc...

— To jest element negocjacji? — zapytał dla pewności. — Będziemy... bardziej kwita, jeżeli wydasz na mnie te miliony – ile taki obraz średnio w ogóle kosztuje?

Prezydent pokraśniał. Dosłownie. Emanował chłodnym, spokojnym, wysoko wysyconym samozadowoleniem. Jakby właśnie podpisał kontrakt wart miliardy. Co zresztą spłoszyło Strife'a, który wolał nie myśleć o swoim znaczeniu w tak... wielkich kategoriach. Był, jak powtarzał często, tylko doręczycielem, listonoszem, rozwoził paczki, teraz już tylko to – bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, chciał to grać. Zachowanie Rufusa, rozpięte między gniewem z powodu porzucania obowiązków, propozycjami – milionowymi – prośbami, nadskakiwaniem, a prawie-jakby-niemal-niby-czułością, psuło całą iluzję.

— Nie mówmy o cenie prezentów, to jest sfera, w której nie uchodzi używać języka ekonomii, przynajmniej obecnie. Alina by ci opowiedziała o _acting out_ i innych teoriach, nie masz pojęcia, jak te proste gesty w nie obrosły — zbył pytanie dygresją tamten. — Owszem, z wielką przyjemnością wam takowy sprawię; prezent uszczęśliwia też darczyńcę. Dlatego będzie mi niezmiernie miło, jeżeli go przyjmiecie.

Cloud rozważył w duchu opcje. Mógł powiedzieć nie, ale odpowiadanie odmową na uprzejmość, odmową w sumie niepotrzebną, bo przecież przyjęcie dzieła nie zabije jego ani Tify, byłoby bardzo w złym stylu. Jego własne sumienie by mu wypomniało, a to oznaczało, że prezydentowi udało się go zagnać pod ścianę. Nie po to znosił dyskusje o swoich zakrwawionych dłoniach, by wracać z poczuciem winy. Ocaliłem facetowi, który mnie obraził, dumał kurier, majątek i zdrowie, to chyba podpada pod „świętość", świętość z kolei zasługuje chyba na nagrodę? Nie: liczy na nią, ale przyjąć chyba może?

— W porządku. Walewicz. Chętnie – naprawdę się nam podobał, chociaż nie wiem, jak mu zapewniamy ochronę... Oby nasza reputacja, moja i Tify, wystarczyła.

— Z pewnością wystarczy — zapewnił go Rufus tonem niemal jowialnym. — Porozmawiam z Aliną, coś ładnego wam dobierze, ona was bardzo lubi... Spodziewaj się dostawy w przyszłym tygodniu.

Lubi nas, jasne, ironizował Strife, rozmawiała z nami parę razy po kilka minut i już lubi, musieliśmy wywrzeć oszałamiające wrażenie, no, ale była dobrze nastawiona, bo przecież jesteśmy zawsze twoimi znajomymi, Rufus... Znajomymi, Planeto, świat jest porąbanym miejscem.

— Musimy iść — rzucił tymczasem lekko prezydent. — Naszą nieobecność na pewno zauważono, nie chcę, żeby myślano źle o aukcji, Alina i jej matka się naprawdę napracowały... — Z tymi słowami dosłownie wciągnął chłopaka z powrotem na wystawę. — Zaraz licytacje. Chcecie coś z Tifą obstawić?

— Walewicza nie damy rady — odparł nieco skołowany Cloud. — I nie, nie pomagaj nam, chwycimy coś innego, to w końcu charytatywna impreza, wypada... Nie wiem, może tamte geometryczne? Wiesz, prostokąty w kolorach... kolorach... fundamentalnych? Tak czy siak, niebieski, czerwony, żółty...

— Podstawowych — poprawił Shinra. — Styl się nazywa suprematyzm. To może być równie drogie jak Walewicz, co prawda trochę epigońskie, ale jednak przyjemne dla oka. I wiekowe, powstałe w kilkanaście lat po początku nurtu... tak na oko — zastrzegł. — Mogę się mylić i przegapić przez to słabszą pracę Swedenborga.

— Straszliwa perspektywa — wtrącił z przekąsem Strife. — W takim razie spróbujemy chyba wygrać tę instalację z latającymi kawałkami taśmy. Nie wygląda na przypadkowo stworzoną przez dziecko, a jest ładna. Będzie nam pasowała do baru — dodał na wpół żartobliwie.

— A, to. Może się wam udać, jest na tyle ładne i kłopotliwe w utrzymaniu, że większość będzie się bała wylicytować. Zwykle obrazy idą najlepiej, a taśma nie jest dość szokująca, by nuworysze chcieli się popisać. Jest za to naprawdę hipnotyzująca. Kilkoro estetów ma na nią chrapkę, ale z nimi możecie wygrać. Radziłbym mieć jednak plan B.

— Mamy. I to nie jeden — mruknął chłopak. — To video z artystycznym zbliżeniem na pojedyncze ziarna kukurydzy zamieniające się w popcorn też będzie pasowało do wystroju.

Shinra komentował dalej, dzieła, ludzi, tych irytujących, pozbawionych gustu i taktu durniów pokroju Tolmana. Cloud miał wrażenie, że tamten się popisuje, wykorzystuje go w swoich rozgrywkach, a przy okazji daje jasny komunikat reszcie towarzystwa. O treści, która byłemu żołnierzowi średnio odpowiadała, bo znowu stawiała go w roli czegoś pod władzą i ochroną prezydenta – wszystko mu świadkiem, że ochrony, niczyjej, nie potrzebował. Nawet odgryźć krytycznie się umiał, jak chyba udowodnił niecałą godzinę temu.

Na urządzanie kolejnych awantur nie miał jakoś specjalnie ochoty, wszakże. Zwłaszcza, że pewnie skończyłyby się, jak poprzednia, czyli koniecznością negocjacji z Rufusem, by ocalić jakiegoś samobójcę, który wkroczy w ich dyskusję.

— Pójdę poszukać Tify — oznajmił więc chłopak i spróbował zniknąć w tłumie.

Biznesmen zatrzymał go. Przez moment milczał, jakby ważąc słowa, wreszcie stwierdził:

— Tak, jasne, tylko – nie powinienem był stwierdzać, że nic mnie nie – to bardzo niegrzeczne – naprawdę próbuję tobie, wam – to znaczy, nie chciałem, żebyście się czuli – żeby doszło do tak niemiłego incydentu — zakończył już pewnie, gładko.

Strife przechylił głowę. Prezydent pewnie udawał nerwowość, by zagrać na jego tkliwości, Cloud nie miał jednak ochoty być niemiłym. Robię dzisiaj, zdecydował, naprawdę za świętego, paradne.

— W porządku — stwierdził miękko. — Kultura industrialna, te sprawy. Ja przecież wiem.


	9. Biblioteka I

Zapomniałam, że przecież mam jeszcze, jak na mola książkowego przystało, całą serię fików o tej nieszczęsnej bibliotece ShinRy (jeżeli ktoś zamierza mi wypomnieć, że w tej fazie kapitalizmu zachodniego, którą FFVII jakby krytykuje, czyli współczesnej, wiedza przestałą być wartością, a biznesmeni są profanami, którym wystarcza zarabianie pieniędzy, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o ideał kulturowy, że ideał intelektualisty został zastąpiony przez ideał eksperta itd... Hm, to nie wiem, czy w Japonii to tego stopnia, z kulturą się nie zgadzam, mam rzecz kompletnie w nosie, póki chodzi o fkcję; dla mnie władca, choćby tyran, powinien być idealnie wychowany i wykształcony, przynajmniej jako ideał). Co do ilości książek: jeden Eco ma u siebie chyba koło trzydziestu tysięcy. W zamku co znaczniejszego rodu zwykle bywało ponad dziesięć tysięcy. Shinra powinien mieć, w prywatnej, nie jakiejś publiczno-kolekcjonersko-wielkiej, jednak więcej.

* * *

**Czytaj –**

* * *

Biblioteka rodzinna Shinry. Siedemdziesiąt tysięcy egzemplarzy ocalało, powiedział Rufus. Równie dobrze mógł rzucić „nieskończoność". Od ilości książek Cloudowi niemal kręciło się w głowie. Te rekomendowane leżały na stoliku przy kanapie, zaraz obok czajnika z herbatą, butelki wina i zimnej zakąski; przemknęło Strife'owi przez myśl, że dla gospodarza perfekcyjna gościnność jest rodzajem gry, w której, jak w każdej innej, też musiał wygrywać.

Sięgnął po pierwszy tom – zbiór romantycznych dramatów i powieści poetyckich. Lektura wciągnęła go z siłą rozwścieczonego bahamuta, właściwie nie czuł smaku posiłku; po jedzenie sięgał zresztą na ślepo, nie chcąc odrywać wzroku od liter. Czytał nawet wtedy, gdy słowa zaczęły skakać mu przed oczami, a umysł plątał koleje fabuły – był zmęczony po tygodniu pracy. Z opowieści niezauważalnie przeszedł w sen.

Obudził go huk upadającej książki – najwyraźniej cały czas trzymał ją w dłoniach, wyślizgnęła się teraz. Była piękna, oprawiona w skórę, pachnąca starym papierem oraz tuszem drukarskim; Cloud poczuł ukłucie winy, jakby skrzywdził coś żywego. Podniósł tom i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że cała biblioteka wypełniona była szaroniebieskim światłem zmierzchu, nadającymi jej trochę niesamowity wygląd, ni to celi zakonnej, ni to czarodziejskiego labiryntu.

Zamrugał szybko, odpędzając resztki snu. Poczucie realności świata nagle wróciło – powinien od dawna być w domu, zmartwił pewnie Tifę, pomijając już fakt, że zasypianie na kanapie u człowieka, z którym jeszcze cztery lata temu literalnie toczyli wojnę, trudno nazwać rozsądnym posunięciem.

Usiadł gwałtownie, prostując się, coś spadło z jego ramion, materiał, na który wcześniej nawet nie zwrócił uwagi. Sięgnął po niego i poczuł dziwny skurcz w gardle – zdumienia, wzruszenia czy strachu. W ręku trzymał białą, pachnącą klasyczną wodą kolońską marynarkę od garnituru.


	10. Biblioteka II

Tytuł ukradziony Derridzie, który kradł od Hegla.

* * *

**Szyb i piramida**

Cloud myszkował po bibliotece Shinry. Przychodził tutaj już od dobrego pół roku, znudziło mu się sięganie po polecane książki i te, leżące w kilku najbliższych działach, zwłaszcza, że księgozbiór był olbrzymi, liczył sobie dziesiątki tysięcy egzemplarzy. Chodzenie po korytarzach między regałami przypominało błądzenie w labiryncie, magiczną przygodę, całkowicie bezpieczną. Niebezpiecznych Strife miał już dosyć.

I tak, zupełnym przypadkiem trafił przed wielką, szklaną gablotę, ukrytą na tyłach, między przestarzałymi podręcznikami. Sięgnął prawie odruchowo, z ciekawości, nie była zamykana na klucz. Dopiero przejrzawszy zawartość zorientował się, że musiał niechcący natrafić na zbiór pamiątek, nic innego nie tłumaczyło takiego eklektyzmu: wiekowe, poniszczone tomiszcza obok szczupłych tomików poezji, między nimi kolorowanki, zbiory baśni, dziecinne encyklopedie.

Zmieszał się – ostatecznie każdy, nawet Rufus, ma prawo do trzymania swoich wspomnień w ukryciu, nikomu nic do nich. Przeszłość może być niebezpieczną bronią. Powinien odłożyć te książki, zamknąć przeszklone drzwiczki, nie wspominać ani nie myśleć o precyzyjnych plamach koloru, zakończonych zawsze równo z linią w malowankach; o nieporadnych literkach; o jakimś wierszu, który był najwyraźniej tak często czytany, że strona sama się otwierała – „The art of losing isn't hard to master", zauważył pierwszy wers; o dedykacji na podręczniku do ekonomii „Mojemu drogiemu następcy, w dniu dziesiątych urodzin, z wiarą, że tak wspaniały młody człowiek spełni pokładane w nim nadzieje, tata". Miał już odejść, gdy zobaczył coś, co podejrzanie przypominało rękopis. Nie jedyny w tej szafce, ale za to wyglądający na wutajski. I stary, zdecydowanie bardzo stary.

Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, a dobrze pamiętał, to prezydent zarzekał się, że te nieliczne ze zrabowanych zabytków, które ocalały po zniszczeniu korporacyjnego wieżowca, zostały już oddane wschodniemu królestwu. Sięgnął po manuskrypt, zastanawiając się, co nostalgicznego widzi Shinra, bahamucia krew, w tego typu dziele.

Przerzucając karty zauważył, że na pierwszej i drugiej stronie widnieją dedykacje – nie czytał, zwłaszcza, że o ile druga wyglądała na wiekową, o tyle pierwsza mogła mieć najwyżej kilkanaście lat, a naprawdę nie chciał wtrącać się w sprawy prywatne – potem odkrył, że księgą były słynne wypisy z ćwiczeń duchowych, stworzone podobno ręką jednego z pięciu największych mistrzów religijnych w historii Wutai. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego coś takiego Rufus trzyma obok dziecięcych kolorowanek. Przeczytał dedykację na drugiej stronie: pochodziła od samego mistrza, dla umiłowanego ucznia, zawierała w sobie przestrogi oraz błogosławieństwa – Cloud nie był pewien, znał wutajski całkiem dobrze, ale to nie oznaczało, że płynnie czytał kilkusetnie dokumenty. Mowa w końcu też ewoluuje. Tak czy siak, rękopis musiał być naprawdę cennym zabytkiem. Znów wracał do pytania, po co prezydentowi coś takiego, na pewno wytargowałby od Yuffie albo jej ojca wysoką rekompensatę. Potem zerknął na pierwszą kartę i nagle zabrakło mu tchu.

Pismo było czytelne. Wyraźne, kaligraficzne, trochę szkolne – aczkolwiek idealnie skopiowane „szkolnie", jakby wprost z podręcznika. Treść długa, podobnie jak dedykacji mistrza, ale ta brzmiała bardziej jak list. Nie to wszakże wstrząsnęło Strife'em.

Na dole pysznił się zamaszysty, bardzo efektowny, wystudiowany podpis z wielkim „S" na początku. I „th" na końcu zgrabnie, zgodnie z kanonem, zaplecionymi tak, że prawie tworzyły jedność. Sephiroth. Na samej górze, równie widoczne (najwyraźniej ktoś postanowił zadbać także o to ego): „Dla Rufusa. Mój słodki, okrutny, ukochany książę!".

Przez chwilę miał ochotę po prostu rzucić książkę na ziemię i uciec. Z kartek prawie słyszał ten niski, chłodny, drwiący głos. Hipnotyzujący na tyle, że w końcu przeczytał resztę, praktycznie bezwiednie.

„Dla Rufusa. Mój słodki, okrutny, ukochany książę! Wiesz, jak bardzo cenię sobie książki, jak drogie są mi zabytki – obaj wiemy, że pisanie po nich to barbarzyństwo. Traktowanie przedmiotów kultu jako łupów wojennych to z kolei podła kradzież, mój pyszny, piękny książę. Z pewnością docenisz więc fakt, że upadam tak nisko dla Ciebie. Ten rękopis mówi o bogach, ta starożytna dedykacja o miłości mistrza do ucznia, o pokornym życiu – więc moje pismo jest drwiną, nie tylko bluźnierstwem. Czy fakt, że bluźnię bogom, żeby mieć prezent dla Ciebie, mój lodowaty, boski książę, wystarczy, aby poprawić Ci samopoczucie? SOLDIER 1 Klasy (jedyny, wciąż, jeszcze).

PS: twoje podejrzliwe ego z pewnością widzi też inne implikacje: czy ten, kto nie lęka się bogów, sam nie jest bogiem? Kto powtarza gest mistrza do ucznia? A i zaimki rzadko są tak dwuznaczne jak «mój». Mój Rufus. Bądź zdrów – zawsze. Sephiroth".

— Nie mam żadnych maili — głos prezydenta, melancholijny jak nigdy, wyrwał czytającego ze stanu lekkiego szoku. — Musiałem je usunąć po Nib... po jego zdradzie.

Cloud chciał coś powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie – chociaż doprawdy, nie wiedział jak, ostatecznie bardzo nadużył cudzego zaufania – ale Shinra nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

— Rozmawialiśmy o tym rękopisie, kiedy wrócił. O tym, czy w Wutai woleliby go widzieć zniszczonym, czy napiętnowanym przez najeźdźcę. Czy wyrwaliby tę pierwszą kartę, czy uszanowaliby jej wiek. Potem, kiedy rozmawiałem z Yuffie – przez chwilę myślałem, że mogę się przekonać. Że mogę sprawdzić, kto miał rację — wybuch kpiącego śmiechu. — Ale nie byłem w stanie. Nie byłem w stanie tego oddać. Do wszystkich demonów, zabił mojego ojca, zniszczył mi korporację, katował nas wszystkich, a ja ciągle mu... ciągle nie byłem w stanie tego oddać.

Rufus śmiał się poprzez słowa, ale Strife, odłożywszy wreszcie książkę, sięgnął do niego ręką w geście raczej kojącym. Co samo w sobie było rzadkie, normalnie bowiem ograniczał kontakt dotykowy do minimum. Prezydent pokręcił głową, błyskawicznie wracając do siebie i stwierdzając chłodno.

— Nic się nie stało, Cloud. Skoro już to znalazłeś, mogę ci opowiedzieć. Powinienem zamykać tę szafę. To tylko wspomnienie.

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak czy siak. Przepraszam. Nie powinienem ruszać. — Długa chwila ciszy. — Pójdę już. Dzięki za... za pożyczanie książek i w ogóle. Dzięki. Przepraszam, że tu wlazłem.

Wyminął Shinrę, który skinął mu uprzejmie głową, zamyślony. Uszedł ledwie kilka kroków, kiedy usłyszał szept:

— „Zawsze". Mówił mi takie rzeczy, te głupoty, jakie zwykle mówią ojcowie. I potem, kiedy... czasami, w trakcie ataków geostigmy, majaczyłem tę przeklętą dedykację, to „bądź zdrów" i „zawsze". Ironicznie, prawda? — śmiech, jak na standardy mówiącego prawie histeryczny, potem moment milczenia. — Zabrałem ci czas. Późno już. Idź. Nie zatrzymuję cię dłużej. Do widzenia. Dobranoc.

Strife miał niejasne przeczucie, że powinien zignorować prośbę i coś zrobić. Choćby zostać, a najlepiej pewnie – zawahał się. Tifa, pomyślał, może by wiedziała, ale zwykłe metody Lockhart wobec dzieci: otulenie kocem, zaparzenie herbaty, podanie słodyczy – raczej, uznał, nie zadziałają w tym przypadku.

Cloud wzruszył ramionami, znowu. Tak czy siak, to nie jego problem. Nie jest nic winien drugiemu mężczyźnie, a już na pewno nie zaufanie. Powiedział, żeby sobie iść, to proszę. Chłopiec wyszedł. Rufus nie odwrócił głowy.


	11. Biblioteka III

Humoreska, Mickiewicz, bardzo zbędna błahostka, jak wszystkie humoreski.

* * *

**Moment**

* * *

Cloud siedział w bibliotece Shinry, znowu. Wiedza, jak mawiał Vincent, jest bezcenna, więc skoro wróg sam ją proponuje, trzeba korzystać. Od miesięcy chłopiec czytał więc, pasjami: eposy, powieści, tomiki poezji, podręczniki (szczególnie te techniczne), książki historyczne. Wszystko.

Teraz natknął się na słowa na tyle prawdziwe i wstrząsające, że przystanął. Miał ochotę napisać je komuś, porozmawiać, zapytać o zdanie. W pierwszym odruchu wykręcił numer Tify, ale przerwał, nim doszło do połączenia. Dziewczynę zaniepokoją te wersy, a co gorsze, uzna jego zainteresowanie nimi za objaw powracającej depresji.

Yuffie nie zrozumie. Nim Valentine odbierze minie co najmniej parę dni. Cid nie lubi wierszy. Barret ma na głowie masę roboty. Dzieciaki są za małe. Reeve może rzecz wziąć do siebie. Zostawał Nanaki – któremu Strife postanowił po namyśle wysłać wieczorem maila.

Nadal miał jednak ochotę natychmiast podzielić się literackim odkryciem. Przerzucał przez chwilę komórkę między palcami. „Cóż" oświeciło go nagle „to w końcu biblioteka Shinry, tak? I nie obchodzi mnie, czy urażę jego ego". Wystukał SMS – szansa na to, że prezydent po prostu podniesie słuchawkę była żadna, nie tak wczesnym wieczorem, jeszcze pracował. Poza tym, na pewno znał ten utwór, przecież Cloud znalazł go w tomie oznaczonym jako „klasyka".

„Gęby za lud krzyczące sam lud w końcu znudzą i twarze lud bawiące na końcu lud znudzą. Ręce za lud walczące sam lud poobcina. Imion miłych ludowi lud pozapomina. Wszystko przejdzie. Po huku, po szumie, po trudzie wezmą dziedzictwo cisi, ciemni, mali ludzie" wypisywane przy akompaniamencie pukania klawiszy.

Odpowiedź, o długości małego maila oczywiście, nadeszła ponad kwadrans później.

„Twój spontaniczny, dziecięcy, naiwny, niezmanierowany wiedzą ni uprzedzeniem zachwyt nad sztuką okazuje się niekiedy przebłyskiem geniuszu. Mam posiedzenie komisji parlamentarnej, cytat był właśnie tym, czego potrzebowałem, by przekonać szanownych posłów opozycji. Świetnie pasował do mojego przemówienia. Dziękuję. Co do samego słynnego wiersza: masz na myśli mnie, siebie czy Reeve'a? W tym pierwszym przypadku nie masz racji, co do drugiego: nie mam czasu na ratowanie Twojego ego, jeśli zaś chodziło Ci o Tuestiego, to absolutnie się z Tobą zgadzam i poczekaj na mnie (będę koło dwudziestej drugiej), bo mamy chyba sporo planów politycznych do omówienia".


	12. Starania

To właściwie jest świeże i powinno odleżeć. Wrzucam wszakże, bo ostatnio pod moimi fikami pojawiły się śliczne i kochane, i absolutnie cudowne recenzje gościnne, na które nie mam jak odpowiedzieć. Ergo, idę drogą pokrętną mocno i wrzucam nową rzecz z tego samego fandomu, licząc, że goście może kiedyś tutaj także zajrzą (bo może się jeszcze nie rozłączyli, więc dojrzą nową część). A wówczas dowiedzą się, jak wielką przyjemność sprawiły mi ich komentarze, bo sprawiły. Olbrzymią.

Może powinnam sobie założyć alias mailowy, publiczny, zawsze to łatwiej się skontaktować, a ja mogę wówczas dziękować i odpowiadać na pytania. Taki alis tylko na ffnet. I zmieniać co miesiąc, jak to aliasy. Hm. Zrobione. **filigranka na mailplus. pl.** Jeśliby goście chcieli, to małe ja chętnie podziękuję bardziej wylewnie tym kanałem prywatnym.

Odpowiadając publicznie na pytania z komentarzy: zależy, jak definiować kruchość. Małe ja zakłada, że ludzie naprawdę silni pozwalają sobie na słabości, a jest wielką wewnętrznym nieuporządkowaniem, słabością i dowodem naprawdę sporych problemów nigdy nie płakać i zawsze być silnym (to może być wszakże wynik moich doświadczeń, bo sama nigdy nie płaczę). I, tak na moje, to akurat FFVII tę interpretację świata przekazuje; tam tacy klasycznie silni bohaterowie, w taki zachodni sposób, okazują się tak słabi, że niemal obłąkani albo obłąkani rozpaczą po prostu. Vide cała ta scena z Sephim w Nibelheim (do której dojdziesz ; - )).

Wobec czego dla mnie stabilność/siła Clouda są zgoła fantastyczne, bo jemu się udaje poskładać siebie do kupy po niewyobrażalnych klęskach. A że to chybotliwe i zawiera miejsce na słabości, i na poczucie winy, tym tylko silniejsze/bardziej realne dla mnie. Zwłaszcza z taką biografią, jaką ma za sobą. ; ) Także dla mnie Rufus, z tymi jego wiecznymi manipulacjami, z potrzebą kontroli i kompletnym... nieznaniem samego siebie, jest słabszy, aczkolwiek na to pewnie jeszcze moja ocena moralna wpływa.

Ad wyboru fandomu... Cóż, to jest chyba pytanie o to, czemu coś się kocha. Nie za bardzo człowiek wie. : - ) A to, co przypuszcza, zawsze jest bardzo osobiste. FFVII jest moim ukochanym fandomem obecnie, po prostu. ; - )

* * *

**Dla bólu się czasem staramy**

* * *

Walka się skończyła. Cloud rzucił okiem naokoło, odruchowo, sprawdzając, ale tak, już po wszystkim. Bandyci, od kilku miesięcy grasujący na głównej drodze do Edge'u, leżeli właściwie poszatkowani, dwóch przywódców dychało tylko dlatego, że kogoś trzeba przepytać. Truchła, poprawił własne myśli mężczyzna.

Dodatkowy wyrzut mako i adrenaliny schodziły z niego, dość gwałtownie, czyniąc chwilowo irytująco... zmęczony. Opadł na ziemię, na kolana, pozwalając słabości przepłynąć przez siebie. Z draśnięć na ramionach i czole płynęło trochę krwi, ale to nic, już się goiło. Rozprężenie, umykanie wątku, wyczerpanie, chłód, którego normalnie nigdy nie odczuwał, choćby chodził półnagi po śniegu. Nagła, obezwładniająca ulga. Zwykłe objawy po walce. Zwykłe, typowe, wkurzające – minutę temu orał mieczem grube metalowe osłony, teraz dygotał na klęczkach, czekając, że organizm wróci do normalnego stanu. Kilka minut i po krzyku, przypominał sobie jak kapryśnemu dziecku.

Aczkolwiek wolałaby tych kilku minut uniknąć. Przynajmniej dzisiaj, kiedy jego zadaniem było eskortowanie prezydenta. Okazanie słabości mogło obniżyć jego cenę, jego przydatność – przede wszystkim upokarzało. Strife nadal traktował Shinrę jak wroga. Powiedzmy, że potencjalnego.

Rufus już do niego podchodził, Cloud słyszał ciężkie, pewne siebie, prawie równe, prawie maskujące utykanie kroki. Wyobraził sobie twarz tamtego, pewnie ułożoną w przejętą, troskliwą maskę. Wiatr przyniósł zapach wody kolońskiej, cierpkiej, dymnej, równie ciężkiej. Kadzidło z czymś, chyba z ziołami. Kilka sekund później coś opadło najemnikowi na plecy. Nie musiał patrzeć, wyczuł tkaninę, zapach się wzmógł – marynarka. Marynarka od tego przeklętego białego garnituru. Uśmiech Shinry, jeszcze nie widziany, ale pewny. Kadzidlany zapach. Strife miał wrażenie, że jest na własnym pogrzebie, ilekroć go czuł.

Jednak zacisnął palce na materiale, instynktownie, okrywając się szczelnie. Słabość, którą natychmiast przeklął. Rufus zauważył, najwyraźniej, bo postawił mu okolice kołnierza, okrywając szyję. Palce zamarły przez chwilę na karku prawie-a-SOLDIERa, jakby w wahaniu, potem wszakże zniknęły. Biznesmen stanął przed wojownikiem.

— Nienawidzę tej twojej wody — oznajmił Cloud, próbując nasycić głos pogardą.

Tamten przykucnął; ich oczy znalazły się w jednej linii. Uśmiechał się lekko.

— Przykro mi — odparł tonem tak grzecznym, że odbierał słowom jakąkolwiek wartość — Zmieniłbym ją, ale wtedy po prostu znienawidziłbyś kolejną, prawda?

Wyciągnął rękę, lecz rozsądnie zatrzymał ją w powietrzu, wskazując tylko skroń mężczyzny, nie dotykając. Najemnik potrząsnął głową.

— Draśnięcie. Za chwilę nie będzie śladu — stwierdził.

— Wiem. Pytanie brzmi, dlaczego jesteś ranny? — odpowiedział chłodno Shinra.

Strife prychnął.

— Walczyłem z ponad tuzinem ludzi, zdeterminowanych, doświadczonych, nieźle uzbrojonych. Musisz pytać?

Sądząc z wyrazu twarzy Rufusa, ani trochę go to nie przekonało.

— Pokonałeś Sephirotha. Kilka razy. Walczyłeś z broniami tej Planety. Zabijałeś smoki paroma ciosami. Wykańczałeś bataliony moich żołnierzy, usprawnionych żołnierzy. — Zdawał się nie dostrzegać, że Cloud się skrzywił na wzmiankę o „wykańczaniu batalionów". — Wiem, jak bardzo, bardzo dobry jesteś. Ci ludzie nie stanowili – nie mogli stanowić – dla ciebie najmniejszego problemu. Dlaczego jesteś ranny?

— Bo mnie trafiono.

To była ucieczka, najemnik wiedział. Ucieczka, nie odpowiedź, próba przeczekania rozmówcy. Zawsze – na pewno zawsze po Nibelheim – tak działał. Większość ludzi dawała mu w końcu spokój, znużona czy zirytowana. Na prezydenta to nie zadziała, wojownik nie miał złudzeń; odruch był jednak silniejszy. Jedyne rozwiązanie, jakie chłopak znał. Może pora, pomyślał naraz, wykombinować inne.

— Chcesz się pobawić? — prychnął Shinra. — Proszę bardzo. Dlaczego się im pozwoliłeś trafić? Nie uraz, dostrzegłbym, gdybyś był kontuzjowany.

Akurat, dostrzegłbyś, donieśliby ci, ironizował w duszy Strife. Czuł się nieco lepiej. Na głos warknął:

— Nie „dałem się im trafić", to im się udało.

Jeżeli do Tify dojdą plotki, choćby najmniejsze, na temat powrotu nawet cienia jego autodestrukcyjnych skłonności, ta zacznie się zamartwiać. Musiał zaprzeczyć z całą mocą. Co było tym łatwiejsze, że chłód powoli ustępował – z niejaką satysfakcją Cloud wyobraził sobie, jak za chwilę rzuca tym białym łachem Rufusowi w twarz. Czego, oczywiście, nie zrobi, bo byłoby zbyt dziecinne. Zresztą, póki co ściskał marynarkę kurczowo, po trosze mimowolnie, po trosze celowo: wolał to niż drżeć przy prezydencie.

— Doprawdy? — Ten uniósł elegancko brew. — W takim razie: co cię rozproszyło na tyle, że się im udało?

— Nic. Nie byłem rozproszony. Ani trochę.

To nie była prawda; możliwe, że to nie była prawda. Tak czy siak, Strife nie chciał tego teraz rozważać.

— Rzekłbym, że jednak — zakpił lekko Shinra. — Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że grupce przeciętnych bandytów udało się trafić najlepszego – nie zaprzeczaj, to fakt – wojownika na tej planecie? Nie doceniłeś ich?

— Wyszedłem z wprawy.

— Akurat — oznajmił ostro Rufus. — Po drodze zdążyłeś zabić kilka zmutowanych potworów bez żadnego kłopotu.

— Czysty przypadek, więc.

— Zmieniasz wersje — wytknął najemnikowi biznesmen. — Jedno trafienie, powiedzmy, że bym uwierzył, ale kilka? — Po dłuższej chwili ciszy, w trakcie której frustracja SOLDIERa narastała, prezydent dodał, łagodząc ton. — Nie walczyłeś pełnią swoich sił, Cloud. Byłeś rozproszony, niepewny. Nie chciałeś tej walki. Czy raczej: nie chciałeś ich zabić. Czułeś się zmuszony, wmanewrowany. Twoje wątpliwości odbiły się na umiejętnościach. Twoje rozdarcie zrobiło ci krzywdę, dosłownie, fizycznie. Stale ci robi, psychicznie.

Strife parsknął śmiechem niebezpiecznie bliskim emocjonalnego chichotu.

— Moje „rozdarcie"? Moja „moralność", chciałeś powiedzieć, moja niechęć do zabijania ludzi. Gdybym mordował bez mrugnięcia okiem, setkami, tysiącami, na twój rozkaz, to wtedy wszystko byłoby w porządku, tak? Byłbym w pełni zdrowy psychicznie?

Poczuł cień niedobrej, ciemnej satysfakcji. Dawno już nie słyszał takiej dawki szyderstwa w swoim głosie. Shinra sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego – ale to pewnie było odgrywane, najemnik nie miał ochoty się zastanawiać. Zaczął ściągać marynarkę, po trosze ze złości. Rufus przytrzymał jego ręce, wzdychając już na pewno teatralnie.

— Daj spokój, będę to musiał wtedy założyć i umrę z gorąca. Jesteś tylko wygodnym pretekstem.

Oczywiste grzecznościowe kłamstwo, kłamstwo niepokojąco bliskie litości. Ale Cloud nie miał ochoty na analizy, nie chciał też przedłużać momentu dotyku. Prezydent umiał, co prawda, robić to jakoś... znośnie, nie przypominając od razu o laboratoriach, jednak między „znośne" a „przyjemne" leży przepaść. Poza tym, ta umiejętność była częścią problemu: Strife już dawno zdecydował, że dotykać go może Tifa, dzieci, niekiedy jego przyjaciele z AVALANCHE'u i nikt inny. Z pewnością nie Rufus.

— Jeśli zabijanie to dla ciebie taki problem — ciągnął rzeczony, roztropnie puszczając najemnika i się odsuwając — to może po prostu przestanę cię prosić o pomoc... korzystać z twoich usług. W przypadkach dotyczących ludzi. Jeśli tak wolisz.

SOLDIER tym razem był nie tyle zaskoczony, co bliski szoku. Shinra kłamał, musiał kłamać, to niemożliwe, żeby tak sobie rezygnował z najsilniejszego wojownika Planety, tu musiał być jakiś haczyk...

— Bzdura — oznajmił wobec tego Cloud, prawie odruchowo, a myślach próbując rozgryźć, co takiego knuje prezydent.

Ten wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakby zamykając kwestię, i kontynuował, kompletnie ignorując wtrącenie.

— Tylko ktoś będzie musiał wykonywać te zlecenia. Turki. Członkowie WRO. Siły porządkowe. Normalni ludzie, tak czy inaczej. Pewnie będą straty, na pewno będą straty. Wobec czego pytanie brzmi, czy jesteś gotów je przyjąć. Nie chcę, żeby skończyło się na tym, iż wpadniesz w depresję z powodu kolejnego urojonego poczucia winy. To pasowałoby do wzoru: ktoś ginie, nie z twojej ręki, ale twoim zdaniem na skutek twoich zaniedbań. Kompletnie wyimaginowanych, ale to jakoś nic nie zmienia — zakończył zimno.

Cóż, wypowiedź zahaczała o rejony zdecydowanie bolesne, lecz brzmiała zdumiewająco... prawdziwie. Trzeźwo. Nie jak manipulacja czy retoryczna sztuczka. Problem postawiony przez Rufusa naprawdę istniał, Cloud o tym świetnie wiedział, niestety. Naprawdę musiałby go rozważyć przed podjęciem decyzji. Niezależnie od tego, co biznesmen knuł, w tym jednym miał rację. Rzadka sytuacja. Prawie wytrącająca z równowagi.

— Udajesz troskę, bo im ze mną gorzej, tym mniej jestem przydatny — odparł obronnie, instynktownie Strife.

Oczekiwał westchnienia, protestu, kontry. Shinra się tylko uśmiechnął, jak na niego, to prawie ciepło.

— Owszem, bardzo możliwe. Nie jestem przecież dobrym człowiekiem. Ale głównie chodzi mi o jakość drinków w waszym barze, panna Lockhart robi je zdecydowanie mocniejsze, kiedy jest zmartwiona.

— Nie chadzasz do nas. Tifa nie wpuściłaby cię nawet na próg — zauważył chłodno najemnik.

— Ale turki tak, a oni nie chcą słyszeć o zmianie lokalu. Gdybyś musiał wysłuchiwać tyrad pijanego Rena, też byś się troszczył. — Skinął głową w kierunku agenta.

SOLDIER podążył za nim wzrokiem. Rudzielec i Rude ciągnęli z sobą tych dwóch przywódców, których Rufus kazał... prosił nie zabijać. Korporacja zawsze potrzebowała informacji. Tamci oszczędzeni pewnie bardzo żałowali.

— Cloud? Przemyślisz sprawę? — spytał prezydent, naraz cicho.

Wojownik nie odpowiedział, zaczął za to wstawać. Shinra wyciągnął rękę, natychmiast; Strife odtrącił ją, jak zwykle. Ten obrazek często się ostatnio przewijał w jego życiu, niemal jak stała, niemal jak symbol – zdusił tę myśl, gdy tylko przyszła mu do głowy.

Do limuzyny doszli w ciszy.

— Powiedz mi, kiedy zdecydujesz — podjął rozmowę prezydent, przepuszczając go w drzwiach. — Dostosuję się do twojego wyboru.

Ciekawe, jak zamierzałbyś wyegzekwować swój sprzeciw, pomyślał z przekąsem najemnik, ale przecież ty mnie po prostu zmanipulujesz, bym wolał opcję, która będzie dla ciebie przydatna, dodał po chwili namysłu. Bez goryczy, raczej ze znużeniem. Może wpływ spadku adrenaliny jeszcze nie minął. Może z innego powodu, może dlatego, że Vincent twierdził, iż Rufus nie umie inaczej okazywać nawet tego minimalnego przywiązania, które niekiedy być może czuje.

— Tito mi to — oznajmił SOLDIER na głos. — Jestem kurierem. Byłem chłopcem do wynajęcia. Po prostu mi płać. Jeśli przyjmę zlecenie, to znaczy, że ono jest OK. Że wszystko jest OK. Po prostu mi płać — powtórzył z naciskiem.

Nie, żeby Shinra kiedykolwiek zalegał z należnościami, Cloud chciał jedynie podkreślić jakąś własną niezależność, samowystarczalność, chciał też zamknąć rozmówcy drogę do tematów prywatnych. Przynajmniej tak mniej więcej sądził. Pewności oczywiście nie miał. Nigdy – nigdy od Nibelheim – nie miał co siebie ani grama pewności.

Biznesmen zmarszczył brwi, chyba zafrapowany. Po dosłownie sekundzie wrócił do tego swojego neutralnego, uprzejmego wyrazu twarzy, opadł na siedzenie i przeniósł spojrzenie na krajobraz za oknem. Co Strife'owi bardzo odpowiadało. Gdyby nie jakieś przeklęte zasady dobrego wychowania, absolutnie nieprzekraczalne, jak twierdzono, to siedziałby z przodu albo w jednym z aut obstawy, byleby dalej. Te zasady zresztą też stosowano pokrętnie, bo przecież, jako wynajęty pracownik, powinien stać niżej w hierarchii, tamci zaś zawsze traktowali go jak gościa.

— Zagoiło się już — zauważył naraz prezydent.

Dopiero po sekundzie skonfundowany najemnik zrozumiał sens słów.

— Mówiłem, że zadrapanie. I po co było to całe halo?


	13. Karnawalizacja życia

Jedna z rzeczy z wewnętrznej serii: Cloudowi też się coś od życia należy. Nie może być tak schematycznie, tylko Shinra i Shinra, i narracja z jednym bohaterem prowadzącym.

* * *

**Karnawał**

* * *

Pierwszą myślą Rufusa Shinry, kiedy prywatną, miłą kolekcję przerwały mu strzały i wejście kilkunastu mężczyzn o nieprzyjaznych zamiarach, było, iż turki mogą się pożegnać z premiami w tym roku, ba, należy im potrącić z regularnej pensji.

Elena co prawda natychmiast chciała wstać, ale ją zatrzymał. Zwykła kobieta, choćby doskonale wyszkolona, niewiele zdziała przeciwko grupie mężczyzn, z których część miała błyszcząco błękitne oczy. Zresztą, sam fakt, że do napaści na ulubioną restaurację prezydenta – i na jego osobę – doszło, był klęską służb.

Napastnicy skierowali w jego stronę lufy co najmniej dziesięciu karabinów. Westchnął teatralnie, równie dramatycznym, powolnym gestem otarł usta, odłożył serwetkę, rzucił „przepraszam za problem" w stronę obsługi – napięcie rosło z każdą sekundą – wyjął broń, puścił po podłodze, pokazał agentce, by zrobiła to samo, po czym ze zblazowanym uśmiechem zwrócił się do atakujących:

— Po co aż tyle? Jedna celna kula zabija tak samo, jak dzie...

— Stul pysk — warknął jeden z tamtych.

Przywódca. Na oko czterdziestoletni postawny, łysiejący blondyn. Ścięty krótko, na wojskowo. W oczach świeciło mu mako.

Shinra posłusznie zamilkł, doszedłszy do wniosku, że nie ma co zadrażniać sytuacji. Tamci przedstawili listę żądań długą na kilometry. Najważniejsze było jednak klarowne i krótkie: biznesmen, którego nazywali zdradzieckim skurwysynem, na co nieodmiennie odpowiadał zdegustowanym wygięciem warg – wulgaryzmy, mówiła cała jego postawa, okropne – ma iść z nimi.

Rufus odparł po prostu nie, dodając, że mogą go spróbować zmusić, ale powinni uważać z tymi swoimi zabawkami, skoro nie zależy im na jego śmierci, bo będzie stawiał opór.

Nie, żeby się nie denerwował, ale okazywanie emocji nigdy w takich sytuacjach nie pomagało. Poza tym, skoro nie jego życie nie było w niebezpieczeństwie, skoro z nim rozmawiano, to sprawy nie wyglądał fatalnie. Ponegocjuje, zyska na czasie, nawet w końcu z nimi pójdzie, znowu coś ugra, w końcu go uwolnią albo sam ucieknie. Póki życia, póty nadziei, myślał ironicznie. Ironia zdecydowania pomagała znosić takie momenty z godnością.

— Zastrzelimy całą resztę, zaczynając od kelnerek — ogłosił dowódca, zimnym, opanowanym tonem.

Byli gotowi zabić. Wszyscy, łącznie z obsługą, od razu to pojęli, co z kolei sprawiło, że właściciel baru zbladł, jego dziewczyny zaś zalały się łzami przerażenia. Prezydent był nadal tak samo obojętny, podniósł tylko brew i już otwierał usta, by rzucić kolejną celną uwagę, gdy od drzwi dobiegło ich:

— To była najdurniejsza próba szantażu, jaką w życiu słyszałem. To przecież Shinra. Moglibyście przyłożyć rozgrzane żelazko do twarzy trzyletniej dziewczynki, a jemu mu nie drgnęła powieka.

— Masz — stwierdził prezydent, teraz już zupełnie spokojny, rozluźniony, a więc: brawurowy, zawadiacki, odbijający sobie chwile słabości — fatalne oraz całkiem niewłaściwie zdanie na temat mojego charakteru, Cloud, lecz biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, nie zamierzam cię z tego tytułu pozywać. Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

Strife, bo to zaiste był on, wzruszył ramionami.

— Nikt mi uwierzy, ale przypadkiem. Przejeżdżałem z paczką. Nawet nie wiedziałem, czy się chcę mieszać, ale pomyślałem, że skoro mam taką przewagę liczebną, to czemu nie? A nuż zysk się trafi.

— Przewagę liczebną? — bąknął jeden z młodszych napastników, zdumiony; w końcu ich było piętnastu, kombinował, szczeniak jeden...

Przywódca rzucił mu ostre, pełne nagany spojrzenie.

— Ma. Byłem w wieżowcu, gdy AVALANCHE zaatakowało. Widziałem go. Ma zdecydowaną przewagę.

Najemnik – kurier – przyglądał się mu przez kilka sekund intensywnie.

— Nie kojarzę — stwierdził. — Ale to w sumie logiczne, skoro się spotykamy teraz, to nie mogliśmy wtedy. Taaa — syknął przez zęby. — To ile dajecie, panowie? Od razu mówię, że te bzdury o zabijaniu obsługi możecie sobie wsadzić, żadnego zabijania niewinnych. Ale co do reszty – kto da więcej.

Prezydentowi mróz ściął żyły.

— Żartujesz sobie — wydusił ze ściśniętym gardłem.

Wzrok Clouda był chłodny, chłodniutki. Jak stal. W trakcie najcięższej zimy stulecia na północnym kontynencie.

— Żartuję sobie — powtórzył z udawanym namysłem. — Cóż, twoja wola, możesz nie dać nic, jeśliś taki pewny. Ale, że ci tak przypomnę, nim dołączyłem do Tify i jej znajomych, dobre parę miesięcy radziłem sobie jako najemnik. Na-jem-nik — przesylabizował ubawiony. — Wiesz, jak twoje turki. Wynajmują, płacą, wykonuję. I nie żywię do ciebie żadnych ciepłych uczuć. Dlaczego miałbym nie pomóc panom? — spytał z przekąsem, prawie bez ironii podkreślając ostatnie słowo. — Jeśli się mi opłaci...

— Mogliby zastawić swoje rodziny do siódmego pokolenia, nie byliby w stanie zapłacić ci więcej niż ja — prychnął Shinra, próbując powstrzymać narastającą panikę.

Jeżeli z jakiegoś powodu, kaprysu, zemsty, bahamut wie, czego, Strife zdecydowałby się pomóc atakującym, to prezydent mógł dać sobie spokój z nadzieją. Turki czy WRO na pewno by go nie znalazły. A jeśliby znalazły, to tylko po to, by zginąć.

— Ale twoja oferta zawsze będzie musiała być o dżila większa od naszej — zauważył chłodno przywódca. — Licytacja służy w końcu sztucznemu podniesieniu wartości.

— Nie potrzebuję sztucznie podnosić wartości moich umiejętności, zapewniam, jest niebotyczna sama w sobie — odparował najemnik, z łatwością wchodząc w dawną rolę: człowieka od brudnej roboty.

W ciągu tych paru miesięcy między śmiercią Zacka a spotkaniem Tifą nie był sobą, owszem, ale wiedza wówczas zdobyta bynajmniej nie wyparowała, gdy zintegrował swą osobowość (czy raczej: zbliżył do jakiegoś znośnego poziomu zintegrowania). Targować się umiał, prezentować też, robienie wrażenia na potencjalnych klientach szło mu więcej niż nieźle. Teraz wszystko to wracało, jak odruch, wskakiwało na miejsce i pozwalało mu być raz jeszcze odgrywać twardego psa do wynajęcia. Sam był zaskoczony, bo zdążył na wpół zapomnieć tamte czasy, tamtą maskę, tamte nawyki, wszystko. Czyli to jak z walką, pomyślał, starczy raz się nauczyć, a nigdy cię nie opuści. Ty zapomnisz, ciało nie.

— W tym przypadku ta licytacja — nadawał teraz, uniesiony falą słów — to jest niepowtarzalna okazja, byście, panowie, kupili moje umiejętności po zdecydowanie zaniżonej cenie. To jak mistrza awangardy za tysiaka, zamiast za dziesięć milionów trafić.

Rufusowi z każdą sekundą trudniej wstrzymać było lęk. Ten Cloud nijak nie przypominał przepełnionego poczuciem winy, wycofanego mężczyzny, którego Shinra znał. To właśnie było przerażające – jeśli to nie był ten sam Strife, to wiedza i sposoby manipulacji zwykle działające, teraz się nie sprawdzą. Co gorsza, prezydent miał wrażenie, że został wywiedziony w pole, oszukany, że ktoś go zwiódł. Komuś się udało. Perspektywa dla tak łaknącego, obsesyjnie potrzebującego kontroli człowieka sama w sobie straszliwa, sytuacja zaś dryfowała w stronę niemożliwej do opanowania vel koszmaru na jawie.

Za to dowódcy napastników nastrój się poprawił. Zobaczył wyjście, w którym nie ginął, może jeszcze nie pewne, lecz przynajmniej możliwe. Szansę na nie tylko ujście z życiem – na zrealizowanie pierwotnego planu, zwycięstwo.

— Fakt, prawdziwy traf, doskonały traf — przytaknął. — Zamierzaliśmy z tego skurwysyna wydobyć hasła kont. Może po prostu podzielimy się po połowie? On ci nawet ćwierci majątku nigdy nie da, wiesz przecież. Haseł nam po dobroci raczej też nie — dorzucił w kupieckim natchnieniu — a słyszałem, że mieszkasz z tą dziewczyną, co ją chciał zagazować i transmitować to przez telewizję, jak jakiś cyrk – więc może dorzucimy filmy z tego, co mu zrobimy, nim zacznie gadać? Obejrzysz sobie z kobietą któregoś wieczora, dla poprawy nastroju, rozluźnienia, nastroju, słyszałem...

— Nie wiem, jakie plotki o naszych prywatnych preferencjach krążą po maglach w tym mieście — wszedł mu z słowo najemnik, wściekły, w sekundę doskakując na środek restauracji, między „strony sporu" — ale nie sądzę, by były przedmiotem tej rozmowy.

Tamten natychmiast się zaczął wycofywać, że jasne, że nie, że on nie ma nic przeciwko, że nie chciał w ogóle sugerować, imputować, że niezręcznie zabrzmiał, że jego wina, że w ogóle nic-a-nic, że najczystsze i najniewinniejsze miał myśli, że już ani słowa na temat, że osioł z niego...

Rufus tymczasem najwyższym wysiłkiem woli opanowywał drżenie. Widywał tortury w życiu. Wiedział, jak to boli. Wiedział też, że ta przeklęta nadzieja, zainstalowana w człowieku, nie pozwoli mu, mimo tragizmu sytuacji, tak po prostu podać im haseł (zresztą, wtedy się też trochę pobawią), że spróbuje zagrać na czas, a w efekcie otworzy sobie wielkie połacie cierpienia, trwające tygodnie, jeśli nie miesiące. Pomijając już, że prezydent faktycznie nie zaoferowałby nikomu połowy majątku, zaniżyłby wartość.

— Jasne, rozumiem — najemnik chłodnym, biznesowym przerwał kunsztowne tłumaczenia szefa napastników, po czym spytał, wyrywając biznesmena z przerażonego zamyślenia. — Rufus, przebijasz?

Spróbował, oczywiście.

— Możesz dostać i trzy czwarte majątku, tylko powiedz — oznajmił spokojnie, nonszalancko nawet.

Cloud parsknął śmiechem.

— Jakże hojnie. A ile właściwie masz tego majątku? — zapytał niewinnym tonem.

Shinra udał zastanowienie.

— Musiałbym sprawdzić giełdę, wycenę nieruchomości i...

Strife odwrócił się gwałtownie, płaszcz zafurkotał.

— Nie musi być do dzila — oznajmił uprzejmie, długimi krokami podchodząc tuż obok biznesmena. — Dokładność do kilkudziesięciu milionów w tym przypadku mi chyba wystarczy. Nawet do miliarda.

Elena zaczęła wstawać, ale mężczyzna wstrzymał ją, kładąc rękę na ramieniu. Lekko, wszakże wystarczyło.

— Daj spokój — poprosił — nie mam ochoty robić ci krzywdy. Rękę karać, nie ślepy miecz i takie tam.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi w wąziutką kreskę.

— Jeśli sądzisz, ze mój honor pozwoli...

— W porządku, jak wolisz — przerwał jej z irytacją. — To cię najpierw pozbawię przytomności. Doliczyłeś się, Rufus?

— Sześćset miliardów — odparł szybko tamten; o dobrą połowę zaniżone, ale sądził, że sama niewyobrażalność sumy zawróci napastnikom w głowach.

— Kłamca do samiuteńkiego końca — stwierdził z sarkastycznym podziwem najemnik.

A potem chwycił Shinrę za włosy, szarpnął mu głowę do tyłu, przekręcając pięść. Prezydenta zabolało, ale nawet nie syknął, jak zawsze dumny. Spróbował nawet usunąć strach, wcisnąć go w najdalszy zakątek umysłu – bez powodzenia jednak.

— Jeszcze jedną szansę? Po starej znajomości? — ironizował tymczasem Cloud.

Przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie zwalniając uścisku. Prezydent milczał chwilę, pozorując wahanie. Sądząc ze wściekłego i równocześnie dziwnie łakomego wzroku Strife'a, granie na czas nie zadziała, zdecydował. Natychmiastowa odpowiedź wzbudziłaby wszakże podejrzenia. Czy nawet więcej: pewność kłamstwa.

— Naprawdę... może osiemset. Nie więcej — odparł wobec tego biznesmen, starannie zrezygnowanym, acz nadal pełnym godności tonem.

Oberwał w twarz od najemnika, na tyle mocno, by rozbić mu wargę. Za pierwszym ciosem poszedł kolejny, nie mniej silny. Zakładnik pojął, że blef nie zadziałał, że Cloud nie dał się nabrać, ale też – że nigdy tak naprawdę nie znał tamtego człowieka. Nie dość dobrze. Że teraz przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić. Nie tylko życiem, to jeszcze by zniósł. Nie, nie życiem, tygodniami tortur. Lęk uderzył z całą mocą, tak silny, że Shinra nie zdołał go całkowicie ukryć. Strife zauważył i uśmiechnął się z głęboką, szczerą przyjemnością, co tylko zwielokrotniło strach prezydenta.

— Rufus — wyszeptał najemnik, pochylając się trochę, łagodniejąc nagle; co wcale polityka nie pocieszyło, wręcz przeciwnie — Rufus, Rufus. Litowałbym się nad tobą nadal, ale dość się już namarnowałem litości. Nie sądzisz, że to trochę żałosne, kochać pieniądze bardziej niż własne życie?

I wtedy dopiero biznesmen naprawdę stracił resztki opanowania – a przynajmniej sporo z jego zwykłej samokontroli, nie do końca, ale dużo, zdecydowanie za dużo swoim zdaniem. Nie tylko poczuł lęk, niepewność, on ich jeszcze nie zatrzymał i przez chwilę wyglądał – jak jego ciało śmiało go tak zdradzić! myślał – na bardzo, bardzo przestraszonego.

Uśmiech Clouda tylko się poszerzył, a w sekundę potem mężczyzna pocałował Shinrę, nadal trzymając za włosy. Prezydent spróbował odwrócić głowę, niemal instynktownie, ale Strife chwycił jego podbródek wolną dłonią; kiedy zaś biznesmen zaczął protestować, wsunął mu język do ust, przy okazji ściskając żuchwę, wkładając palce między wargi, by mężczyzna nie mógł go ugryźć. Niekomfortowe dla obu stron – palce zawadzały najemnikowi, a u polityka wywoływały nudności oraz poczucie niesamowitego upokorzenia – nie o wygodę wszakże chodziło: sam pocałunek był zdecydowanie brutalny, Rufus wyszarpywał się odruchowo, na ile mógł, uciekał językiem, paznokcie Clouda drapały wnętrze brody, dziąsła. Nie gryzł, ale przeciągnął zębami po zranionej wardze, raz czy dwa, na poły mimowolnie.

Elena wciągnęła powietrze, miała jednak tyle rozsądku, by nie wstawać bez rozkazu; tamta grupka atakujących pewnie tylko na to czekała, z dziewczyny zostałyby plasterki.

Całość trwała parę sekund, które jednak Shinrze dłużyły się niczym lata. Zabawne, ale teraz dopiero nabrał pewności, że wreszcie wyczerpał zasoby swojego fartu i umrze, umrze, umrze, pewności wręcz niezbitej.

Jak każda pewność w życiu, tak również go zawiodła. Cloud puścił go równie niespodziewanie, jak pocałował, obrócił się wokół własnej osi, wyciągając miecz i – i Rufus pamiętał, żeby nie zamykać oczu, bardzo starannie, świadomie nie zamknął oczu, czekając na śmierć – ale zamiast trafić w niego, ostrze ładnie zatoczyło koło, zabijając dwóch napastników na raz, by zaraz potem zabłysnąć dobre metry dalej, błyskawiczne, błyszczące, mordercze. Krew przez jakieś pół minuty dosłownie tryskała fontannami, bo uderzenia były dość silne, by niemal przeciąć tętnice, rozłupać kończyny na pół.

Zabawne, lecz właśnie przez te pół minuty nikt nie krzyczał, jakby wszystko zastygło pełne niedowierzania. Dopiero pod sam koniec, kelnerki zaczęły wydawać z siebie przeraźliwe piski, tak wysokie, że niemal tłukły szkło, natychmiast zdzierały gardło. Piszczały jeszcze sporo po tym, kiedy ciało ostatniego z napastników padło na ziemię – tamci zginęli tak szybko, że nie zdążyli się nawet zdziwić. Rufus też nie i dopiero teraz dochodziła do niego niekonsekwencja całej sytuacji, jednak dochodziła powoli, przymglona przez emocje. Myślał leniwie, jak dobrze byłoby być taką kobietą z obsługi, móc krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, teraz zaś, gdy niebezpieczeństwo nagle zniknęło, osunąć się na ścianę, jak tamta ruda i wymiotować; albo skupić w kłębek w kącie jak młodziutka szatynka, skulić w kłębek, kołysać, chlipać. Łzy ciekłyby mu po policzkach i byłby – mógłby być – słaby.

Co oczywiście jest cechą godną pogardy. Oczywiście, przypominał sobie, starannie układając mięśnie oraz mimikę, uspokajając puls. W myślach obliczał, ile pieniędzy powinien zostawić właścicielowi lokalu w ramach odszkodowania. Kilkadziesiąt tysięcy najmniej.

Strife beznamiętnie obszedł kolejne trupy, szturchając je nogą, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno nikt nie przeżył, przeszukując i starannie wycierając palce po każdym dotknięciu; rzucił przy okazji jakieś uspokajające zdanie w kierunku pracowników restauracji. Następnie podszedł do stolika Shinry z plikiem dokumentów, drobnych pieniędzy tudzież czegoś, co wyglądało na śmieci, było więc pewnie pamiątkami, w ręku.

— Niech turki ci to sprawdzą. Ja spadam, miła rozrywka miłą rozrywką, ale jestem w robocie, a paczki same się nie rozwiozą.

Teraz brzmiał, wyglądał, działał zupełnie jak zwykle. Wszelkie targi odwiesił na kołku razem z rolą najemnika. Samo przeżycie uznał za zabawne i interesujące – nie sądził, że aż tak dobrze pamięta tamte scenariusze, a tu proszę, przyszły, nawet posłuszne jego własnej woli, nie okolicznościom zewnętrznym.

Ta zmiana, dla Cloud całkiem naturalna, pogłębiła tylko zamieszanie oraz irytację prezydenta. Nieprzewidziane, niekontrolowane zmiany nigdy nie budziły w nim entuzjazmu, a cała ta sytuacja była już wyjątkowo dziwaczna, niepokojąca, upokarzająca. „Niemal" biznesmen zaakcentował w myślach.

— Mogę wiedzieć — spytał, brzmiąc już tak samo nonszalancko, jak na początku wieczoru — po co była cała ta scena?

Strife spojrzał na niego, zdumiony. Sądził, że polityk pominie rzecz milczeniem, jako zbyt ludzką, spuszczającą z piedestału. No proszę, jednak potrzeba wiedzy wygrywa, kudos, Rufus, syknął złośliwy głos w jego głowie. Ponieważ jednak chwila na bycie podłym minęła, odpowiedział całkiem zwyczajnie, lekko, wzruszając ramionami:

— Dla odmiany. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, jak to jest, kiedy się boisz. — Położył dłoń na policzku Shinry, tym razem delikatnie; drugi mężczyzna i tak drgnął, skrzywił mimowolnie usta, co wywołało u tamtego uśmiech, przechodzący w uwagę: — O, właśnie tak.

Prezydentowi ścisnęło się gardło, aczkolwiek zdołał to ukryć. Przed światem, kurier trzymał mu palce tuż przy pulsie, musiał wyczuć. Nie skomentował jednak, przejechał tylko palcem po pękniętej wardze, szepcząc:

— Lecz.

Skóra w tym jednym miejscu natychmiast się zagoiła, tylko w tym miejscu, buzowanie energii nie objęło reszty ciała; co było, zważywszy na trudność precyzyjnego operowania materią, bardziej przerażającym pokazem potęgi niż rzeź przed chwilą. Potem Strife tak samo wyleczył przyszłe sińce z policzka biznesmena, nieuważnym ruchem.

— Przyjemne to było — skomentował na koniec Cloud, wycofując palce, odwracając się na pięcie i ruszając do drzwi. — Musimy kiedyś powtórzyć.


	14. Trzeba zapomnieć

Nie lubię mieć rzeczy tylko po angielsku. Takie to niepatriotyczne. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego na polski jest wszakże niemal równie koszmarne, jak w drugą stronę.

Tytuł ukradziony z Baczyńskiego. Podobnie jak motto. Motto z tych wierszy, które śpiewa Demarczyk. Nie ma, że ktoś nie zna. Iść na YT i słuchać!

* * *

**Trzeba zapomnieć (żeby nie umrzeć, rojąc to wszystko)**

_Ziemię twardą ci przemienię_  
_w mleczów miękkich płynny lot,_  
_wyprowadzę z rzeczy cienie,_  
_które prężą się jak kot,_  
_futrem iskrząc zwiną wszystko_  
_w barwy burz, w serduszka listków,_  
_w deszczów siwy splot. (...)_  
_Jeno wyjmij mi z tych oczu_  
_szkło bolesne - obraz dni,_  
_które czaszki białe toczy_  
_przez płonące łąki krwi._

15. VI. 1943 r.

* * *

_Krew krew krew krwawił – proszę, jak ładnie umysł umie się skupić na jednej rzeczy, kiedy ma odpowiednią motywację – lepka ciecz przepływała mu przez palce – w brzuch, draństwo, leczenie zajmie chwilę, nawet z mako – i zalewała oczy, ale to było tylko draśnięcie, i wylewała się z ust, ale to tylko język, wargi. Czerwony, ciężki, żelazisty smak i ta przeklęta woda kolońska, świeża, ostra, lodowata (nuty: cytrusowe-drzewne-ziołowe, nie fougere; czemu w ogóle wiedział, co to przeklęte „fougere" oznacza?), błękit-i-biel, zawsze, zawsze, zawsze będzie się mu to kojarzyło..._

Ze zdradą. Oszukano go. Znowu. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami. Powinien się spodziewać, właściwie, nawet się spodziewał, ale w grę wchodziły potwory i ludzie by zginęli, a Cloud nie mógł znieść niepotrzebnych ofiar – i miał ku temu bahamucio dobre powody – więc grzecznie przyjął misję i prawie dał się zabić. Dla dobra ludzi. Dla sierot. I niech szlag trafi drania, który sprowadził rzecz do roli dyżurnego dowcipu.

Tym razem pointa była trochę inna: na miejscu poza potworami znajdowały się też korporacyjne dokumenty, z gatunku tych zdecydowanie tajnych oraz obciążających. I kilkoro naukowców. I sporo byłych SOLDIER, teraz pracujących jako najemnicy. I paru pomniejszych szefów półświatka, którzy mogliby jeszcze kilka godzin temu zostać ważną siłą w Edge'u. O, i potwory zostały ewidentnie potraktowane mako. I opinia publiczna niewątpliwie miałaby prawo wiedzieć o niciach, które łączyły cały ten bajzel z pewną kompanią klasy S. I wybory się zbliżały. I pewien korporacyjny prezydent mógłby mieć kłopoty. Ach, ale to wszystko nie stanowiło już dla nikogo najmniejszego problemu, prawda?

Sęk w tym, że potwory naprawdę zaatakowały kilka pobliskich wiosek. Cóż więc miał począć marny kurier?

Szelest ubrań. Woda kolońska. Błękit-i-biel. Rufusa nie powinno tutaj w ogóle być, nie na polu bitwy – chyba, że dane należały do zbyt tajnych, by powierzyć je turkom. Nawet turkom. Najwyraźniej Strife pomógł posprzątać naprawdę spory bałagan.

_Zrujnuje sobie garnitur, tyle tutaj krwi_...

— Chciałbyś skorzystać z materii, Cloud? Jeżeli nie czujesz się na siłach, to mogę rzucić zaklęcie lecznicze równie dobrze, jak...

— Idź w ifryty, Rufus... proszę.

_O lala, jakim grzecznym chłopcem jestem, jak doskonale wychowanym, moja mama byłaby dumna, tak bardzo dumna, świetnie się jej udało – tylko że nie żyje, mimo wszystko nie żyje i_...

— Musisz mi wybaczyć złe sformułowanie zdania. To nie miało być pytanie. — Shinra był nonszalancki, jak zwykle, tak obrzydliwie, do mdłości nonszalancki; oczywiście, fakt że świat tańczył Strife'owi przed oczyma też robił swoje.

Rufus mógł pleść, co mu się żywnie podoba; najemnik nie miał energii na sprzeciwy. Jego przeciwnicy mieli po swojej stronie nawet „umakowionego" smoka: walka z bestią, grupą innych zmutowanych zwierząt oraz ochroniarzami mafiosów nie należała do najłatwiejszych.

Powinien ulec senności, wiedział; to był tylko leczniczy letarg, nie śmierć – ale nie zamierzała pozwolić sobie na bycie nieprzytomnym w pobliżu Shinry oraz turków (_nigdy więcej, nigdy więcej, żadnych kłamstw, słabości, emocjonalnego szantażu, obiecałem sobie_) — Cloud... — Prezydent poklepał go po policzku; ranny takich gestów nie znosił. — Cloud, popatrz tutaj, skup się na mnie.

Prawie-a-SOLDIER pomyślał nieuważnie, że to dobry moment na wybuchnięcie śmiechem, bo, doprawdy, miał parę innych rzeczy do „skupiania się na": swoje obrażenia, swoje wnętrzności, tę przeklętą ranę, krew – i reszta piosenki pod tytułem: „Rufus czy musisz zawsze być egocentrycznym bahamucim synem?".

Tamten odparłby, znając życie, że, z całym szacunkiem, ale z ich dwóch nie on jest niepewny swojego pochodzenia. A Strife musiałby zmilczeć, bo rzeczywiście, nie znał imienia własnego ojca. Nie, żeby chciał je znać, to raczej tylko dzieciny sen albo lęk, albo...

Shinra zacmokał pobłażliwie, przystawiając leżącemu przezroczystą buteleczkę do ust:

— Faktycznie, przecież ty po prostu nie jesteś w stanie się skupić na niczym. Żeby się doprowadzić do takiego stanu — westchnął dramatycznie. — Wypij. Rzucę zaklęcie.

— Nie!

Najemnik zdołał odtrącić i przytrzymać z daleko od siebie dłoń polityka. Mikstura z impetem uderzyła w podłogę, rozpadając się na setki kawałków. Wojownik poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia na myśl o tym, że zmarnował drogie lekarstwo. Usłyszał szybkie kroki turków; zaczął rozważać, lekko, bez najmniejszego zaniepokojenia, czy agenci spróbują go zastrzelić.

Niemal w tym samym momencie biznesmen krzyknął „Wszystko w porządku, zwykłe histerie" – wyraźnie zirytowany faktem, iż to jego dotykają – znowu zapadła cisza. Śmiertelna. Zmarli patrzyli na nich obojętnie i Cloud nagle zapragnął rozzłościć drugiego mężczyznę jeszcze mocniej. Bardzo głupie pragnienie, bardzo dla niego typowe. Przykrywało zwykle inne, głębsze, silniejsze – by przepraszać. Sądził, iż Rufus o tym niestety wie. Maestria, z jaką manipulował poczuciem winy Strife'a, dowodem.

— Potrzebujesz leczenia. Rzuciłbym zaklęcie wspomagające — Shinra był bardzo, bardzo spokojny, aż nieruchomy. — Nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy. Jeśli nie ufasz mi teraz, w tej sytuacji, to majaczysz. Nie mam żadnego powodu, by cię ranić — głos tak pewny siebie, jak zawsze.

Puls nie; najemnik wyczuwał tętno, pędzące, walące mu pod palcami, co przypomniało mu, że zdystansowany, zimny gniew był dla tamtego po prostu najbardziej naturalną, najłatwiejszą maską. Tak naprawdę prezydent był zdenerwowany, może i przestraszony.

Trzeźwiąca myśl. SOLDIER puścił go, próbując przegnać sprzed oczu wizję samego siebie w tej chwili – zakrwawionego, z oczyma płonącymi żądzą mordu – oraz brzmieć w miarę rozsądnie.

— Znam swój organizm. Swoje możliwości. To się zaleczy bez żadnej pomocy. Zwłaszcza twojej. — Czuł się lepiej, jak bardziej skoncentrowany, silniejszy; wata, blokująca jego myśli, zniknęła; ani chybi na skutek wywołanego gniewem wyrzutu adrenaliny. — Daj mako moment, jakieś piętnaście, dwadzieścia minut, a...

— Materia załatwi sprawę w dwadzieścia sekund.

Polityk brzmiał bardzo logicznie. Co tylko dowodziło, że kompletnie nic nie łapie. — Materia to nie jakieś bardziej zaawansowane bandaże. To... to są wspomnienia Cetrów. Ludzkie dusze. Materia życia, dosłownie. Energia Planety. Nie możesz jej ot, tak, marnować bez potrzeby. Walka się skończyła. Jestem bezpieczny, zdrowieję. Czyli nie ma powodu.

— To mogłaby być choćby i dusza mojego ojca – ale to byłoby zbyt piękne, prawda? – nadal nie widziałbym związku. Tamci są martwi, ty jesteś żywy. Leżysz w kałuży... nie, w bajorze własnej krwi, własnoręcznie przytrzymując sobie wnętrzności. Uznałbym to za powód więcej niż wystarczający.

— Przeżyję.

— Przecierpisz. Tego właśnie chcesz, czyż nie? Cierpieć, jak zwykle, zamiast pozwolić sobie pomóc. Cierpieć bez potrzeby czy celu, tylko po to, by się nad sobą poużalać i poczuć podle. To naprawdę łatwiejsze? Takie emocjonalne tchórzostwo? — biznesmen sprawiał wrażenie szczerze zaciekawionego.

— Niech cię szlag — wyszeptał Cloud, bardzo słabo.

Co zaalarmowało nie tylko jego, lecz chyba także Rufusa. Tamten znowu zaczął gładzić skronie i policzki Strife'a, ale tym razem delikatniej, prawie czule. Co tylko pogorszyło sprawę, bo najemnik nienawidził dotyku. Przywodził na myśl wspomnienia – nie na tyle, by mężczyzna je naprawdę pamiętał, tyle tylko, by znowu się czuł. Bezbronny, zdany na czyjąś łaskę, cierpiący; chłopczyk błagający o litość z pewnością, że jej nie znajdzie. Dotyk czynił SOLDIERa wściekłym, przerażonym oraz podporządkowanym jednocześnie.

Shinra wiedział. Może z akt, może z obserwacji, może korporacja podsłuchiwała nie tylko bar, ale i ich sypialnie. W końcu Cloud rozmawiał z Tifą o swoich problemach, nie raz. Tak czy siak. Prezydent mógłby mieć choć byle przyzwoitości, by nie używać tej wiedzy. _Marzenia_.

— Nie dotykaj mnie. Nie ty.

Premier parsknął ostrym, krótkim śmiechem.

— Czyli chodzi o mnie, nie o Lifestream albo te bezcenne wspomnienia ludu Cetra, tak? Powiem w takim razie turkom, żeby cię wyleczyli. Dobrze się tutaj sprawiłeś, firma oraz... społeczeństwo naprawdę są ci wdzięczne za pomoc. Mogę ustąpić.

Zabrał ręce. Strife poczuł cień ulgi, ale zapach wody kolońskiej wisiał w powietrzu, dziwnie grając mu na nerwach.

— Nie przyjmę nic od ciebie ani na twój rozkaz. Koniec końców, to zawsze skrzywdzi mnie, za to ty zyskasz. Lata doświadczenia przeze mnie przemawiają.

Biznesmen zamilkł. Najemnik przeniósł spojrzenie na trupy: potworów i mako-ochroniarzy głównie. Naukowcy rzucili się Shinrze do stop ledwie ich strona zaczęła przegrywać. A że byli geniuszami, kompania im przebaczyła... owszem, pod dość surowymi warunkami, ale jednak_. Będą żyli i nikt im nie będzie wtłaczał mako w żyły, nigdy nie dowiedzą się, jak to jest, mieć tylko tę palącą jasność w krwiobiegu, jak bardzo może boleć przetrwanie, jak to jest być takim biednym smokiem, tymi wszystkimi stworzeniami, które zabiłem, jaki to koszmar_.

Powinien się pewnie cieszyć. Powinien się cieszyć i wybaczać, jak jakiś przeklęty święty. Średnio mu to wychodziło.

— Tamten smok... nie mógł paść. Zauważyłeś, Rufus? Ledwo dałem radę – gdyby nie ja, on by nigdy nie zdechł, musiałby żyć... I krwawił tylko mako, taka jasna krew – to jest wskaźnik, tak jakby. Kiedy krew traci kolor i tylko świeci, masz przerąbane.

Powiedział to na głos. Żeby nie zasnąć, przekonywał sam siebie. Albo wkurzyć prezydenta, który nie znosił sentymentalizmu. Ale tamten nie sprawiał wrażenia zdenerwowanego (_szkoda_). Pochylił się tylko nad rannym, patrząc na niego z czymś niemal bliskim trosce (_gra, dym i lustra, Shinra to tylko dym i lustra_).

— Kogo próbujesz ukarać? — spytał wreszcie, jakby dziwnie znużony. — Siebie? Czy mnie?

Cloud zamrugał. Świat nadal był trochę rozmazany, to wszakże nie tłumaczyło, czemu mężczyzna nie widział związku ani sensu w pytaniu.

— Ukarać? Za co?

— Niepowstrzymanie eksperymentów wcześniej. Życie, kiedy tylu pomarło. Za oszczędzenie naukowców. Za zabicie tych potworów. Za uciekanie od Tify i dzieci. Za pomaganie mi. Jakbym wiedział, jaka bzdura cię teraz prześladuje — w głosie prezydenta pobrzękiwała prawdziwa irytacja.

— Nie waż się kpić...

— Odmawiasz skorzystania z opieki medycznej, rozlewając przy okazji swoje bohaterskie jelita na moje nowe skórzane buty, tylko dlatego, że masz żal do siebie z powodu jakichś zdeprawowanych naukowców eksperymentujących na paru tuzinach zwierząt. Umarłbyś chętnie, tak się czujesz winnym tego małego bajzlu.

Kolejna rzecz, której Strife nie znosił: polityk wysyłał ludzi na wojnę, a potem udawał, iż brzydzi go brutalność. Bo to takie wulgarne. Tamten ciągnął:

— To jest tak śmieszne, że owszem, myślę, że się ważę.

Cierpienie, niekończące się cierpienie. Bicie, dryfowanie, uprzedmiotowienie, ból, tak długo, tak bardzo, tak okropnie... Inni, błagający, szlochający, umierający – a on mógł tylko patrzeć. I jeszcze inni, ci, którzy się śmiali, uśmiechali, poklepywali po główce, torturując w imię – czego właściwie? nauki? ojcowskiej zemsty? dumy Hoja? – zawsze tak samo spokojni, zawsze obojętni... I to było śmieszne. To było śmieszne dla człowieka, który zsyłał do owych kazamatów setki istot – kobiety, mężczyzn, dzieci, na miłość czegokolwiek, najemnik nadal pamiętał niektóre z tych dzieci, a zawsze była Shelke i – i Rufus wysłał ich wszystkich do samego piekła swoim jednym podpisem. Po prostu podpisał jakieś dokumenty, on, jego ojciec, cała Rada Dyrektorów. Pewnie był wtedy znudzony, pisząc (znowu i znowu, i znowu, i znowu) te swoje arogancko arystokratyczne „R. Shinra" z tym jego długim, wąskim, wężopodobnym „S", grubym „R" i rozbuchaną, szeroką końcową linią w „a". Wtedy był znudzony, teraz zaś – teraz zaś nazywał to wszystko „śmiesznym".

Cloud poczuł zimną, nie: lodowatą furię.

— Wiesz — syknął, bardzo, bardzo cicho, bardzo, bardzo spokojnie. — Te... śmieszne eksperymenty twojej firmy przekuły mnie w broń — biznesmen uwielbiał go tak nazywać — tak doskonałą, że i teraz, nawet po tej walce, mogę ci złamać kark, mając nadzieję, że dam radę zabić turków oraz tych naukowców, którym tak łaskawie przebaczyłeś. Mogę cię zabić, choć moje jelita wylewają się na twoje błyszczące skórzane buty – bardzo elegancka para, jestem pewien. To jest tak śmieszne, że owszem, myślę, że się ważę.

Chwycił Rufusa za gardło. Właściwie: położył mu dłoń na szyi, nie chwycił, nie mógłby. Czyniło to gest przedramatyzowanym, fakt, wojownik był wszakże wściekły; przez moment rozważał nawet zrobienie czegoś więcej niż tylko gadanie. Prezydent nie zareagował. Cisza się przedłużała.

— Naprawdę tego chcesz? — Polityk zaczął gładzić rękę mężczyzny, od dłoni, poprzez przedramię, aż po łokieć; leniwy, delikatny ruch, niemal niewyczuwalny, aczkolwiek mięśnie Strife'a natychmiast mimowolnie stężały. — Ośmielam się wątpić.

— Przestań...

— Cii — taki dziwny dźwięk, zawieszony pomiędzy szeptem a syknięciem, ukojeniem a niecierpliwością. — Spokojnie. Możesz mnie zabić, sam to powiedziałeś. Czego tu się bać?

— Twojego języka — najemnik niemal wypluł to słowo. — I twoich intryg, i twojej bezwzględności, i twojego okrucieństwa.

Biznesmen wyglądał przez chwilę na autentycznie zdumionego. Potem przykrył dłoń rannego – tę leżącą na brzuchu – swoją. SOLDIER wciągnął powietrze, nieco zbyt zaskoczony oraz zbyt wyczerpany, by naprawdę zaprotestować. Krwawienie ustawało powoli, ale jeszcze trwało; jasna, lekko świecąca krew szybko zaczęła się przelewać przez palce Shinry, barwiąc je.

— Okrucieństwa. Bahamucia krew, Cloud... Dlaczego z tobą wszystko zawsze musi się sprowadzać do przeszłości?

Rufus, mówiąc to, nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad rany, całkowicie na niej skupiony, prawie zahipnotyzowany, jakby dopiero czucie uczyniło ją dla niego prawdziwą. Strife wiedział, że jego nierówne, szybkie tętno dosłownie dudni pod opuszkami prezydenta. Jakaś pokrętna, przerażająca bliskość.

_Podsłuchujemy moje ciśnienie krwi, tia_? _Czy ja nie mam prawa chociaż wykrwawiać się w spokoju i prywatności_?

— Już po wszystkim. Zakończyłeś to. Cierpienie tych zwierząt, swoje własne, geostigmę... Cokolwiek masz na myśli, położyłeś temu kres. Naprawiłeś wyrządzone zło — tłumaczył polityk łagodnie; zupełnie, jakby przekonywał dziecko. — Nie ma żadnego powodu, byś karał siebie. Mnie, cóż, to inna sprawa – ale nie, na pewno nie, przez robienie sobie krzywdy. Są miliony lepszych sposobów. Ze skręceniem mi karku włącznie.

Ostatnie kilka zdań sugerowało coś nieprawdopodobnie absurdalnego, uznał najemnik, na głos stwierdzając niedorzeczność.

— Jak bardzo głupi musiałbym być, by próbować karać ciebie krzywdząc siebie? Przecież ciebie obchodzi tylko twoje przetrwanie, tylko i wyłącznie twoje.

— Możesz, oczywiście, myśleć, co chcesz — Rufus brzmiał prawie jakby był urażony. — Aczkolwiek byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś był tak uprzejmy i raczył rozważyć implikacje faktu, że jako człowiek zainteresowany tylko własnym przetrwaniem, siedzę tutaj z tobą, zupełnie bez powodu, skoro odmawiasz leczenia. Czyli uważasz, że marnuję mój czas na jakieś bezsensowne dyskusje zamiast szukać dokumentów, przepytywać więźniów, rozmawiać z prasą et, szalenie istotne, cetera. I sądzisz, że robię to, bo mi nie zależy. Doskonale. Jestem absolutnie pewny, że wszystkie inne wersje odrzuciłeś na podstawie głębokich, wnikliwych, racjonalnych analiz...

— Na podstawie precedensu. Doświadczenia. Historia nauczycielką życia. I nigdy nie prosiłem cię, żebyś się bawił w moją pielęgniarkę. Proszę bardzo, idź, rób, co do ciebie należy.

SOLDIER już od dawna nie pozwał sobie na zaufanie Shinrze w żadnych okolicznościach. Nawet, gdy tamten sprawiał, że wojownik się czuł jak przewrażliwiony, histeryczny, niezrównoważony łajdak.

Biznesmen posłał mu tryumfalny uśmiech. Wojownik zmartwiał.

— Widzisz? To twój dogmat. Że nie mogę posiedzieć przy tobie, bo po prostu mam ochotę, bo lubię, bo zdecydowałem.

— Nic byś na tym nie zyskał — parsknął Cloud.

Rufus machnął lekceważąco wolną dłonią.

— Tak, właśnie o to mi chodzi. Twój dogmat, nieuzasadnialny jak wszystkie inne. Konieczność istnienia mojego zysku. Cóż, pozwól mi przedstawić sytuację w świetle innej metafizycznej koncepcji. — Pochylił się nad rannym, blisko, zdecydowanie za blisko, zatrzymując usta ledwie centymetry od policzka mężczyzny. — Że ten zimny, spiskujący, manipulujący, bezwzględny i okrutny człowiek, jakim najprawdopodobniej jestem, może czasami, teoretycznie przynajmniej, odczuwać troskę albo przywiązanie. Do kogoś. Przedkładać kogoś nad najważniejsze sprawy firmy. Chcieć z kimś zostać. Nawet jeżeli będzie musiał z tego tytułu poświęcić ulubioną parę butów.

Strife wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, naraz pozbawiony nie tyle słów, ile przekonania. Prezydent, dostrzegłszy jego zmieszanie, uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował go w czoło, ot tak, niemal ojcowsko.

Najemnik zamarł, zupełnie. W ustach czuł gorzki posmak zdrady, tym razem prawdziwej. Zawsze – od Nibelheim zawsze – bardzo, bardzo źle znosił tego rodzaju... czułość. Panika. Otępienie. Mdłości.

Efekt czegoś, co zrobiono mu w laboratoriach, najprawdopodobniej; nie wiedział na pewno, nie pamiętał, nie na poziomie świadomości. Próbował za to wielokrotnie rozwiązać ten problem. Z Tifą. Z przyjaciółmi. Nie z bahamucim Shinrą, który mógł mieć tylko jedno źródło informacji o jego słabości – akta naukowe. Które powinny zostać zniszczone; owszem, SOLDIER podejrzewał, że nie zostały, ale to nie znaczy, że polityk musiał ich używać. Nie miał prawa, żadnego prawa, nie wolno mu...

— Tifa — wyszeptał przez zaciśnięte mimowolnie zęby Cloud.

Biznesmen położył wargi na jego powiekach, miękkie i delikatne, i wilgotne, i szepczące:

— Ją kochasz. Mnie nienawidzisz. Wiem, wiem, wiem.

Umilkł na chwilę, potem wszakże kontynuował, przetykając zdaniami szybkimi, leciutkimi pocałunkami, „ciii" oraz przytłumionymi, uspokajającymi szeptami:

— Dlatego od niej uciekasz, prawda? Nie chcesz jej zranić, boisz się ją zranić, a nie rozumiesz idei miłości, już nie, rozumiesz tylko ból i zdradę, i winę. — Pocałunki zbliżały się do ust Strife'a; ten był dosłownie sparaliżowany, zemdlony jakimiś dawnymi, zapomnianymi wspomnieniami. — A ja nic nie znaczę. Możesz mnie zranić, nienawidzić, mogę cię zdradzić – to będzie w porządku, bo to dla ciebie zrozumiałe i pozbawione znaczenia czy konsekwencji. Jeśli mnie kochasz, bądź mi wrogiem.

Najemnik poczuł oddech tamtego na swoich wargach i najczystsze przerażenie zamigotało mu we wzroku. Co wstrzymało Rufusa dosłownie w pół ruchu; po sekundzie wahania stwierdził, bardzo cicho, podnosząc głowę i odwracając oczy, nadal pociemniałe żądzą:

— Ale mam dosyć tańczenia, jak twoja przeszłość mi zagra. Wylecz.

Równocześnie zacisnął dłoń na palcach mężczyzny, odciągając je od gwałtownie zarastającej rany. Wstrząs nagłej magii – Lifestreamu natychmiast wpadającego do duszy, żył, nerwów – był ciężki do zniesienia nawet dla ludzi, którzy nie przeżyli kąpieli w Jenovie oraz S-komórkach. Zaklęcia lecznice to bolesne czary. Rzucanie ich bez ostrzeżenia było ryzykowne – instynkt kazał rannym zwykle sprawdzić, dotknąć źródła bólu. Przy tak szybkim tempie regeneracji tkanek kończyło się to często dodatkowymi obrażeniami oraz infekcją, bo magia leczyła wszystko, łącznie z patogenami.

SOLDIER zamknął oczy, odruchowo, lecz jasność materii weszła mu pod powieki: koła, punkty, chaotyczne linie, błyszczące, migoczące, wywołujące nudności. Ból nadszedł także, malując świat błękitem-i-bielą – do Clouda wrócił zapach wody kolońskiej; Rufus masował mu skronie.

W niecałą minutę było po wszystkim. Strife nie był wyleczony – zdolności Shinry w zakresie rzucania czarów nie należały do pierwszorzędnych, mówiąc eufemistycznie – czuł się jednak lepiej. Fizycznie. Miał wrażenie, że świat nadal wiruje; nie zniknęła też mdląca potrzeba bycia grzecznym chłopcem, lęk przed nieposłuszeństwem.

— Zabiję cię — obiecał mimo wszystko.

Prezydent posłał w jego stronę nieuważny uśmiech.

— Nie rozumiesz? Dałem ci powód do bycia bardzo dobrym chłopakiem – partnerem – dla twojej ukochanej Tify. Nie zachowuj się jak niewdzięczny drań, proszę — prychnął śmiechem. — Chociaż, tak właściwie, nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Obsesja władzy, niebezpieczna cecha.

Miał krew Clouda na ustach. To pewnie powinno doprowadzać do szału, dumał najemnik, ale jedyne, co znajdował w sobie, to pustka oraz – jakaś dziwne ożywienie. Przyczyny? obstawiłby wyrzut adrenaliny, wysiłek związany z leczeniem, a także, cóż: kilka potencjalnie wycieńczających uczuciowo momentów.

— Próbujesz tylko usprawiedliwić to, że mnie... — była na nazwa, znał ją, ale nie chciał jej użyć, przyznać się do słabości.

— Wykorzystałem? — podpowiedział polityk. — Ależ nie, skądże. To nie było uczciwe z mojej strony, mogę z łatwością przyznać. Zadziałało wszakże jako źródło nacisku. Powiedziałeś jej imię, wskazałeś hierarchię swoich wartości. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Rzecz w tym, że lubisz udawać zdradzonego, by móc unikać odpowiedzialności i wyborów, być przyjmowanym wszędzie, a nie należeć nigdzie. Musisz być pod ścianą, by w ogóle zacząć reagować. Sephiroth, Hojo, Deepground, ja – my tylko gramy tę rolę. Do tego dochodzi cierpienie, które traktujesz jak słuszną karę, do tego lęk przed swoją własną siłą...

— Przestań — warknął Cloud; oracje Shinry słyszał wcześniej dziesiątki razy, wiedział, jak je neutralizować. — Przestań przerzucać na mnie swoją pokrętną, chorobliwą wizję świata.

Tamten znów się uśmiechnął, tym razem niewinne, przeczesują włosy rannego.

— Przecież nie ja twierdzę, że zrobiłeś coś złego. Po prostu chronisz swoją wolność. Owszem, trochę obsesyjnie, ale to zrozumiałe. Czyli: wszystko jest w porządku – szukasz wolności, używając jakichś mętnych mechanizmów samoobrony i wyparcia, by ją zdobyć. — Uśmiech przeszedł w ironiczny. — Tylko, że jednak nie, bo kochasz tę swoją rodzinę. Tifę, dzieciaki, bar – a jednak rządzą tobą potrzeby, pragnienia oraz emocje dosyć... sprzeczne z miłością.

— Bawisz się w małego psychoterapeutę?

— Absolutnie nie. Terapeuta nigdy nie mówiłby aż tak wprost. Udowadniam ci tylko, że się o ciebie troszczę, nawet jeśli tylko trochę i raczej pokrętnie. Pomyślałem więc, że moglibyśmy zawrzeć umowę.

— Umowę — powtórzył Strife, ledwie wstrzymując śmiech.

— Nazwij to prezentem, jeśli wolisz. Dla ciebie i dla Tify, i dla waszej słodkie wizji rodziny, która jest kłamstwem sama w sobie, a zatem potrzebuje kłamstw, by się utrzymać.

— To nie jest kłamstwo — zaprzeczył SOLDIER, swoim zdaniem zdecydowanie za słabo.

— Marzenie, w takim razie. By utrzymać marzenie trzeba odgrywać rolę, nieustannie. Nikt tego nie może robić całe życie, nikt nie da rady – dlatego ludzie sięgają po swoje uczucia, potrzeby, wspomnienia by stworzyć normalną, realną rodzinę, ufundowaną na realistycznej wizji miłości. Lecz ty, niestety, nie masz do czego sięgać. Może któregoś dnia się nauczysz, może odłożysz dość szczęśliwych chwil, ale teraz podtrzymujesz to marzenie nieustannymi kłamstwami, rzeką kłamstw i wyparcia. To musi być trudne – więc nie wytrzymujesz, wybuchasz. Regularnie, z tego co słyszałem. Uciekasz. Walczysz. Masz poczucie winy. Wracasz. Zdrada, ból, wina. Taki podły zaklęty krąg. Ja jestem wszakże podłym człowiekiem, nie spróbowałem więc go złamać – dałem ci jedynie... motywację do grania swojej roli. Na tyle silną, by wystarczyła na długo, przyrzekam.

Cloud otworzył szeroko oczy.

— Jaką chorą, niemoralną, idiotyczną koncepcję próbujesz...

Prezydent wszedł mu w słowo, stwierdzając z tryumfalnym uśmiechem:

— Będziesz się czuł winny przez jakiś czas. Bez powodu, ale to nie ma znaczenia, będziesz się czuł winny, wobec czego zrobisz wszystko, by wynagrodzić Tifie te kilka ostatnich minut. Zadziała... chwilowo. W końcu będziesz musiał się nauczyć radzić sobie z kwestiami rodziny i miłości jakoś inaczej, ale póki co jesteś zawsze mile widziany w moim biurze.

Wstał, zmuszając Strife'a, którego ciągle trzymał za rękę, by zrobił to samo. Skóra i mięśnie najemnika, nie w pełni wyleczone, zapiekły trochę.

— Nigdy do ciebie nie przyjdę. Nigdy więcej, już nigdy, po prostu – nie — oznajmił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Polityk prychnął, beztrosko machając dłonią.

— Nie to nie. Przeżyję.

Lecz w jego głosie zabrzmiała jakaś plastikowa nuta. SOLDIER wyczuł kłamstwo, przypomniał sobie swoją niedawną panikę i zawahania Rufusa. Coś dziwnie podobnego do wdzięczności przemknęło mu przez duszę, więc dodał, równie nieuważnie, jakby to był najmarniejszy z drobiazgów:

— Nigdy nie przyjdę do ciebie po motywację tego rodzaju. Co do innych rzeczy, zobaczymy — po czym dorzucił, zaskakując samego siebie _(och, to było wyparcie, to była ucieczka, ten ton, jednak nie zamierzał tego teraz analizować_) — ale będę wówczas znacznie lepiej przygotowany.

* * *

W porządku. Nie wierzę, że ktoś nie zna, ale jakby nie znał: to proszę, szukać nie musi, tutaj ma ma motto:

baczynski. art. pl / wiersze / 363 - W. html

A tutaj tytuł:

baczynski. art. pl / wiersze / 100 - W. html


End file.
